Little Boy, Little Girl
by Cariel
Summary: Dormé's mother abandoned her and she was raised by Shmi. Then one day, the Jedi came and took Anakin away. What will become of the little boy she once knew?
1. The Beginning

**Little Boy, Little Girl**

**Written by Jody and Cariel  
**

After much struggle and nearly losing their small apartment because of a lack of credits Shmi was finally blessed with a simple job that allowed her to both care for their child and earn her wage. Serving in the home of a local noble woman her duty was to house keep and watch over her newly born daughter.

It was a turning point for Shmi, a greater one for little Anakin. The moment the toddler set his big blue eyes on baby Dormé, the young mother knew something had changed.

Shmi loved Dormé as though she were her own; the little girl's mother loved no one. Shmi often cared for the little girl outside of her usual hours of work. Always when her mother was gone lost in her own world of selfish desires. Shmi never asked for money, nor was it ever given. The little boy's Ama knew if she didn't care for the little girl, no one would. Dormé deserved to be loved and deserved to experience childhood memories, so she gave her just that.

Anakin loved the Dormé even before his mind was capable of understanding the whispers of his heart. He was young, she even younger but they were the closest of friends, so much so that marvelled the little boy's Ama and disgusted the little girl's mother.

As babies they could not be separated. When it was time for the little girl to nap in her cot the little boy would climb in after her so he too could rest. Tiny, chubby arms intertwined and wrapped tightly around tiny, chubby bellies. When the little boy had to bathe he could scream and cry without pause until the little girl was placed in the warm soapy water with him. Dormé was no different.

When Dormé learnt to speak it was Anakin's name that was her first word. Anakin was so happy he squeezed her so tightly that she cried and scratched his cheek with her little nails so he would stop. He wept, but apologized and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. Once more they were friends and all was forgiven.

The tiny scar would remain with him for the rest of his life.

Anakin taught the Dormé how braid her hair, Dormé taught him how to punch. Together they learnt how to make forts, ride toy speeders, and make music with the pots and pans in his Ama's kitchen. They were insufferable, finding mischief and joy in everything around them. A greater passion for life Shmi had never seen. Dormé's mother had passions of her own in time she was consumed by it leaving the child in the care of Shmi.

* * *

Four years passed since that fateful day and not once did Anakin ever think of Dormé's mother who had disappeared from their life. In fact he was just relieved that she was gone as in his mind she was a mean woman who didn't deserve to be Dormé's ama.

But on this day such dark thoughts were the furthest from the eight-year-old's mind as he stared into the small mirror in the fresher. His brow was tightly knitted as he peered at his reflection a small drawing marker resting firmly in hand. Anakin knew he should be using the device to practise his writing skills but right now he had far more important things in mind for it.

Closing his eyes shut he held the marker poised over his cheeks and drew in a soft breath as he cleared his thoughts. In his mind he could see his dearest friend's features, her big amber eyes and her impish smile. It wasn't this that he was focusing on rather the spatter of freckles that decorated her cheeks.

With a fierce sense of determination he began to poke the drawing marker against his brow, cheeks and nose until his face was covered with small black marks in the almost exact locations of Dormé's beauty marks. Once he was certain he had covered his face with the improved freckles he re-opened his eyes and examined his image in joy. Giggling to himself he began to cover his chest and arms with the marks until his entire body was covered with black dots.

Once he was certain he had completed what he had started Anakin wandered back to where Dormé was with the intent of proudly showing her that he too could look as impish as she did. After all as best friends it was only fair that they shared everything wasn't it?

'Dormee! Guess what!' he cheered as he raced off to where she was located. Even though Dormé was two years younger than him she never had a problem saying his full name. Anakin on the other hand still struggled to wrap her name around his tongue.

Dormé never knew what life was like without her best friend, Anakin. When they were babies, they had their own special language that even his ama didn't understand. When Dormé's own mother died, all Dormé knew was that she got to sleep over with Anakin forever and never had to go home. Wherever Anakin was, Dormé was too. They never spent a moment apart and Dormé was incredibly happy. Six-year-old Dormé heard her friend's eager cheer and ran straight over to see what he had. 'What?'

'Now I have freckles too!' he crowed unaware that in reality he already did have freckles but most were on his back. He beamed as Dormé approached and motioned to his face and his bare chest for he had stripped down into his boxers. 'Look! Isn't it great?' he announced proudly before looking at her in confusion as she began to ask if he was all right.

But then she noticed the freckles on his cheeks and asked with concern, 'Are you ill? Are you OK? Should I tell Ama?'

'Ill? Of course not! I have freckles just like you!' he clarified proudly as he motioned to the careful marks that covered his cheeks, belly and arms. 'Now we both have super powers!' Anakin explained having decided then and there that their freckles were magical.

'Like me?' Dormé said, frowning. 'But—'

'Now lets go find some bad guy to use our new powers on!' he continued happily as he reached for Dormé's hand already having the perfect game in mind.

She didn't think this was so good. She shook her head. 'Anakin, wait! Why do you put that on? You should just be you and not be like me...' Dormé tried to argue.

Anakin beamed and nodded at her words not understanding why she was troubled by this prospect. 'Because I want freckles like you have!' Anakin argued in confusion. He frowned at her words not liking the sound of this at all. 'Why? I like being like you better!' he pressed on feeling sad now at his friend's disappointment.

'But I like you as Anakin better,' she said, frowning. 'And you do too have freckles, but you just didn't know it!' She tugged on his hand and led him to his bedroom, puling him in front of a mirror.

Anakin sighed to his friend's words not understanding the importance of them. He was tired of being himself and wanted to try something new instead. His friend in reality was everything he wanted to be and it was for this reason he had tried to mimic her in this way.

'Look!' she said, pointing to his back. She poked at all of his natural freckles.

When she spoke of freckles his shook his head not understanding till he found himself following her to the mirror. 'But I don't have any Dormee! I know I don't I was searching for them all morning,' he groused until she began to poke at his freckles. He peered over his shoulder trying to see the marks she spoke of and beamed upon seeing a few she had pointed out. 'You're right!' he cheered in glee.

'One there, and there—and there... Let's wash off these fake ones, OK?'

'Aww but I like these freckles too!' he admitted thinking he had done a fine job of them indeed.

Dormé giggled at her friend who was grousing about not having any freckles. 'I like yours too.' She gave him a hug when he found them, laughing.'But I don't think Ama will like seeing her makeup all over you and then we might not get dessert tonight!'

Dormé however was adamant about Anakin removing his _freckles_ despite his reluctance to part with them. He made faces as she tried to wipe them off arguing all the while over the fact that they were just fine and that they wouldn't get into trouble over them. 'But its not Ama's make-up! Its my practice pen!' he said certain that he would be spared because it wasn't his mother's make-up he used.

She grabbed a cloth and started wiping off his freckles, however, it was no easy going. 'Erm...I think—I think it might be forever—' She bit her lip, not knowing how to say _permanent_.

'Are you sure? Oh no! Dormee what am I going to do? Ama is going to be so angry with me when she finds out!' Anakin began to panic.

'It is?' she gasped. 'Oh no!'

Anakin became panicked and soon was desperately scrubbing at the black dots that decorated his cheeks. Fortunately Ama knew just what to do and soon Anakin looked like his old self again. Though disappointed over his lack of freckles he was most pleased to learn he had quite a few on his back and this put him back in a good mood again.

But Shmi was not angry with them and actually had some cream that helped remove the pen marks. She did not yell at them or even stop them from having dessert which pleased Dormé. She was glad Anakin didn't get in trouble for wanting to be like her.

Their next adventure involved Anakin's starship boxers. They placed them on their heads instead of around their waists. 'Just like Twi-leks!' Dormé laughed, racing after her friend.

'Twi-leks?' Anakin snickered at Dormé's suggestion before deciding that they were indeed Twi-leks. It then occurred to him that perhaps they were twi-leks that could fly because they had star ships on their tentacles.

'If we run really fast we'll be able to fly!' Anakin cheered as he raced off to make his point.

'YES!' Dormé cheered happily as she ran after him. She stuck her hands out, trying to mimic the birds she had seen the other day. If she pretended hard enough, she could almost feel herself being lifted high off of the ground. She giggled and laughed as they raced through their home, not even hearing Ama telling them to slow down.

Anakin laughed and cheered in contentment as he raced down the hallways of their small home pretending that they were both flying around. Though Ama warned them to slow down Anakin didn't register it as he was too caught up in their flying Twi-lik game. That was until he rounded the corner a little too fast and ran straight into the wall causing him to tumble backwards onto his bottom in a stunned heap. 'Ow?...Ouch!' he whimpered before feelign something sticky and warm on his mouth. Gingerly he touched lips and discovered that it was covered in blood from his nose. Only then did he register the pain and began to wail loudly.

Dormé stopped short of running into her friend. 'Anakin! Anakin, are you OK? AMA!'

'Ama!! Dormee!! My nose!!' he sobbed. Anakin cried and whimpered more shocked and frightened by the blood than anything else. 'Dormee I need Ama! I broke my nose!' he whimpered though this was hardly the case.

Shmi ran over to them, lifting the boy into her arms and taking him to the sink. She had him sit on the counter, which they weren't allowed to do unless it was a special circumstance. 'What did I tell you about running in the house?' she said in concerned tones as she tended his nose. 'And you, young lady,' Shmi continued, 'no running!'

'Yes, Ama. I'm sorry,' Dormé replied, feeling guilty for it. 'Are you OK, Anakin?'

'Hold this on your nose until I say so,' she told Anakin, putting a coldpack on his nose.

Sniffling he sat on the counter and struggled to hold back his tears so as to be a big boy. He bowed his head when Ama spoke up about running around. 'I forgot Ama,' he admitted sadly wishing now he had remembered. 'It's my fault it was my idea to pretend that we could fly,' Anakin admitted not wanting Dormé to get into trouble.

'So Code!' he murmured before biting his lip.

After Anakin was situated with his ice pack, Dormé couldn't help wondering about her own ama, her real ama. There were times when she really missed her and other times when she didn't think of her at all, but seeing how Ama reacted to Anakin's mishap, she wondered if her real ama would have reacted like that too.

'What's the matter, sweetheart?' Shmi asked, putting an arm around Dormé. SHe could see that something was on her mind.

'I was just thinking...'

Shmi gave her time to follow through on her train of thought.

'...do you think my ama will come back sometime...to see me... I know I'm staying here now, but I just...wondered.'

Anakin grew serious feeling his friend's mood shift but not aware of the fact only he could feel it on such a deep level. As she spoke of her Ama Anakin furrowed his brow. Truthfully until now he hadn't once thought of Dormé's mean ama whom he was glad had finally let her stay with them forever. Now he felt bad because he knew he would be sad if he never saw his Ama ever again.

Shmi fell silent at Dormé's words uncertain how to explain what she knew to be true. The little girl was far too young to understand the concepts of death and the last thing she wanted was to introduce her t it. At the same time she knew it wasn't her place to deny Dormé the truth so she chose her words carefully and hoped the goddess woudl forgive her for it.

'Even though your Ama isn't here Dormé it doesn't mean she isn't watching over you,' she carefully began.

'But the goddess needed your Ama and so she returned to Harmony so she could help her and keep watch over you,' Shmi answered gently as she ran her hand over Dormé's hair.

Dormé listened but didn't want to believe it. 'But what about my birthday gifts?' she asked as her eyes widened to the truth. 'Those were from you too,' she stated flatly.

Tears came to her eyes as she thought that she wouldn't ever see her real mother ever again. 'I didn't even have a chance to say 'bye',' she sniffled.

Shmi didn't speak a word as Dormé reflected the truth she had stumbled upon. Instead she tightened her embrace around the little one and kissed her brow.

Anakin didn't understand this and was inwardly relieved to know that Dormé's ama wouldn't ever return to take her away. But Dormé's sadness could not be ignored and Anakin bit his lip as he reached out to take her hand. 'If Ama says your Ama is here then if you say good-bye now to her she'd hear it wouldn't she?' Anakin offered hoping this would help his friend a little.

Shmi drew back some of Dormé's loose curls and drew it behind her ear as she gave the young girl a gentle caring smile. 'I think Ani is right.'

Dormé gripped Anakin's hand tightly and nodded despite the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. 'OK,' she said.

Taking a deep breath, she said, 'Goodbye, Ama.'

She wiped her tears and gave Anakin a big hug. 'Don't ever leave me, OK?' she said. 'If you go, then I go too.' She did not realise just how close to the truth this would become.

Shmi watched Dormé closely feeling bad for the little one's plight and wishing there was more she could do.

Anakin held her hand as Dormé said good-bye to her Ama and was soon being drawn into a tight hug. At her words the youngling gave her a squeeze and shyly kissed her cheek. 'I won't ever leave you,' he murmured in sincere tones unaware of the true weight of these words.

As he drew back his expression grew a little nervous but hopeful. The sound of rain pattering on the roof of their home could be heard and Anakin knew what that meant.

Dormé was filled with relief at Anakin's words and then he was drawing back. She too heard the rain and this put a smile on her face.

'I guess its time to dance in the rain?' he offered sheepishly. As much as he feared the rain Dormé's happiness meant more to him than anythng else.

'Yes!' she cheered and the two of them ran outside. Dormé didn't even bother with shoes, even though Ama chided her. She had to go back to put her shoes on and grumbled all the way about it, but soon enough, she was back outside. Taking Anakin's hands in hers, she spun around, leaning backwards, laughing.

Anakin wasn't so fond of the rain, in reality he was deathly afraid of them. But he couldn't resist his friend's smile and was soon following her outside. He knew as long as Dormé was near he never needed to fear the rain. However unlike her Anakin wasn't so fond of getting his feet wet and soon paused to put on his boots. He could hear Ama warning Dormé to put on some shoes and soon his friend was joining him despite clearly being grumpy for it. Feeling her hands calloused from climbing trees and scaling rocks in his own hardened palms Anakin promptly ventured outside with her. He loved to see her dance because she looked and felt so happy which made him happy too.

But as the rain fell down and Dormé spun around in joy something within him shifted and Anakin found himself no longer dancing rather watching in awe. He never noticed how pretty she was until then and this made him feel funny. Anakin smiled as his hands slipped to the ends of his shirt where he twisted it nervously. Biting his lip he approached as it suddenly became clear to him just what it was he was feeling. 'I want to marry you!' he proudly announced without warning to the dancing Dormé who laughed in the rain.

Dormé was having so much fun, she had forgotten about the sorrow felt do to the realisation that her mother died a long time ago. It was just the rain and her best friend. Nothing in the galaxy compared to that. She didn't notice that Anakin stopped spinning until he spoke. She paused in front of him. It sounded funny to her, but knew that they would always be together no matter what. 'I will always be your friend,' she said, placing her hand on his shoulders.

Anakin smiled as Dormé paused in midstep watching her through innocent eyes that had yet to comprehend the true weight of what his heart already understood. He smiled at her words finding that this was even better than marriage and he nodded. 'Promise?' he asked in shy tones before her impish grin distracted him as well as the kiss that followed.

'I promise, if you promise too!' Dormé replied. She grinned impishly before leaning in and giving him a kiss, for the first time on the lips.

He blushed a bright red to her kiss but soon his courage returned and soon he was stealing a kiss from her lips in return. 'Best friends for always!' he said gently before snickering as he then poked her shoulder. 'And now its your turn to find me!' Anakin cheered before taking off to find the perfect hiding place.

They played and chased around outdoors until Ama ordered them back inside.

That night, they built a tent to sleep in and Dormé _knew_ Anakin was sleepy before he even yawned. But she didn't think anything of it as she too was very sleepy. It wasn't long before she fell asleep too, clutching her best friend tightly.

Anakin smiled at Dormé's statement and nodded before stealing a quick kiss in turn. He was so certain they would be best friends forever that he soon forgot about his impromptu proposal.

That night as they clambered into their tent Anakin couldn't help but pull Dormé into another tight embrace. Despite the her sorrow of before and his wounds Anakin thought this had to have been the perfect day. He could feel her sleepiness and realized it mirrored his own exhaustion but didn't find it unusual as in his mind everyone could feel such things.

Holding her tightly as he always did he closed his eyes about to drift to sleep when he realised he hadn't said good-night to Dormé. Not realizing his actions he murmured into her thoughts believing in his sleepy state that he was speaking the words outloud.

_Good-night bestest friend Dormé! I see you in the morning!_

Although Dormé heard him in her head, she was too sleepy to register that this was not a normal thing. However, Shmi was quick to pick up on this new connection between her son and adopted daughter. She knew her son's growing abilities were special, just like his father's, and that they must not tell anyone about it.

_And you can hear me too so we can have lots of secrets!_ Dormé was saying cheerfully at breakfast.

Dormé found that she could also feel what he was feeling when she tickled him and this made her laugh joyously.

Anakin beamed and was most pleased to learn that his best friend could thought speak as he could. He smiled to her words as they ate breakfast feeling her joy and relishing it as it mirrored his own.

_We can talk all the time now, whenever we want too! Even the teacher won't know!_ he announced happily remembering that they would soon have to be beginning their basic studies. Anakin hated classes but didn't mind them so much when Dormé was near. She always helped him even though he was older than her and in truth he learnt more from her than he ever did with his teachers.

_You mean so you can get all the answers from me!_ she said, poking out her tongue.

Anakin poked his tongue out back in reply and snickered. He hadn't considered that idea before but now that she mentioned it Anakin decided he would certainly have to give it a try.

'Ani, Dormé,' Shmi began carefully. 'I know about your new gifts and I want to make sure that you keep it a secret. You mustn't let anyone know about it!'

'It's OK, Ama, we won't tell. It's our special secret!' Dormé replied cheerfully, slinging an arm around Anakin's shoulders.

Ama spoke to them of their secret and Anakin nodded in agreement with Dormé as he gave her a proud smile. 'Don't worry, Ama, no one will eve know! Me and Dormee are good with secrets right Dormee?' he asked proudly as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Dormé had never been so happy in her life, but she was young and didn't appreciate this happiness as she ought to have. She had no idea that she would not be this happy for a very long time.

* * *

In less than a year, Jedi came to take Anakin to Coruscant with them. Dormé didn't know who these people were or why they would want to take her best friend. 'Can't I go too? Please?' Dormé begged, but all she got were stern shakes of the head.

Ama argued and cursed at the Jedi, but it was to no avail. 'You murdered my husband! You took my eldest son now my little Ani! You are monsters!'

Through her own tears, Dormé's heart was breaking two-fold, for their ama who had suffered this fate once already, and for Anakin because she hated seeing him upset. She remembered back when they were only babies, when he was ill and she caught his illness too and they just held each other and cried until Ama made it better. She mimicked this now in the desperation of her embrace.

The argument did not last long as the taller Jedi used a mindtrick on Shmi and the others pried the younglings from each other, as difficult as the task was.

There was a small earthquake under their home at the moment they were successfully wrenched apart.

Dormé tried to go after them, but the Jedi were too fast and she couldn't keep up. 'NO!!! NO!!!! ANAKIN!!! COME BACK!! COME BACK!!!' Dormé wailed, her whole body wrenched with sobs.

She didn't speak a word outside of his name for days.

But time moved on and with the support of Ama, Dormé too was able to learn how to move on. She wouldn't, however, forget her best friend, nor lose hope that she would find him again someday.

* * *

A/N: Coming up - _'Why are you here Anakin? What is it that motivates you onwards?'_

'Vengeance.'

'Good. Hold onto it and keep it close to you. It will stop you from faltering when the time comes for you to do what you must do,' Palpatine replied smoothly.


	2. So Long

_From the private recordings of Anakin Skywalker Vader: _

'I was once told that if one closed their eyes,  
And listened carefully to the notes of a perfect song,  
One can feel the hand of the goddess.

For years I tried, secretly hoping,  
Wishing for that moment when I would feel her touch,  
And know that I had been blessed.

Yet it was through _her_ embrace,  
That I was finally given the one gift,  
My heart desired most, but deserved least.'

Dormé wandered the streets of Coruscant's lower districts, trying to find the club that Moteé told her to meet her friends at. She hadn't been able to get off duty earlier so as to go with them and now she struggled to read the signs that were in Basic, but in a funny sort of lettering that made it difficult for her to read. She was dressed in clothing that was a little revealing, the type that most women wore when going to the clubs and she received more than a few inappropriate advances by strange men.

She didn't mind it very much because she was starting to get used to it, but she was on a mission and she couldn't stop to chat with them. As she passed an elderly woman who was helping her granddaughter into the tiny, dilapidated apartment complex, she thought of her Ama, or rather her adoptive Ama.

Shmi Skywalker died a few years ago. It was incredibly painful for Dormé, even more so than the death of her own parents, since it happened when she was only a toddler. Shmi was more of a mother than her birth mother had been and she grew especially close to her after Anakin was taken away from them.

When she became ill, Shmi told her many stories of when she was younger, the highlight of them being those involving her beloved Qui-Gon. Dormé wished she could have met the handsome Jedi she spoke of. She knew she would have loved Anakin's father very much too. Dormé wanted to experience that kind of love more than anything in the universe. Shmi was always very candid with her, but even more so as the Force longed to take her back.

_'Everything has a purpose, Dormé,_ she remembered her saying as she clutched her hand with her remaining strength. _'Even though bad things happen, there is always a reason for them. Dormé—when I die, please go to Theed. The queen has handmaidens...go there. The satchel on the table over there has all the credits I own, Dormé. Those are for you. Take them with you.'_

It wasn't much, but it was enough to buy her transport to Theed and then to become part of the Nabooan government. Though the queen did not need her services, there was a senator that was in need of more handmaidens and they took Dormé in. It was how she ended up here on Coruscant as one of Senator Amidala's handmaidens.

Though Dormé knew Moteé was not very kind, she didn't have any other people to spend time with, least of all her mentor who had no desire to go gallivanting around Coruscant all night. Dormé loved the nightlife and this was why she put up with Moteé's mocking ways. Every night she could she tried to make friends with new people, hoping to find someone just like her best friend. The men liked to do other things for fun and she never turned anyone away. She was unaware of how little they valued her, let alone wanted to truly be her friend.

In time, she wandered into a club that she thought was the right one and ordered a drink before making her way around the place, looking for her fellow handmaidens.

* * *

'Why are you here Anakin? What is it that motivates you onwards?' His mentor, the chancellor once asked him during their first meeting together. At the time, the answer was simple: he was forced to be here. Now the answer was different.

'Vengeance.'

'Good. Hold onto it and keep it close to you. It will stop you from faltering when the time comes for you to do what you must do,' he replied smoothly.

Anakin bowed in reply and together they began another series of lessons in the dark side. As much as Anakin wanted to continue his training to become a Sith, he couldn't deny his mentor's prudence. They weren't strong enough to defeat the Jedi now, but soon they would be. Until then, Anakin wanted to know as much of his enemy as he could for, as the chancellor said, to know your enemy is to figure out how to defeat them.

The years had hardened the warrior and he readily threw himself into the _unorthodox_ study of the dark side. All memories of his childhood were forgotten, twisted, and bent out of shape until he found himself wishing that they hadn't existed so he could finally be free of the pain that had hollowed his heart.

Now he stood before the chancellor, a blackened warrior who had fulfilled missions that even the Jedi were unaware. The only person Anakin suspected knew what was happening was none other than his half brother. But Obi-Wan was not a man who would readily interfere and for this Anakin was most grateful. He did not wish to fight him but knew ultimately that he would. The training was fierce filled with heavy meditations and even fiercer sparring. The elder sith lord was not keen on the spars but knew its importance as the lightsaber was the _crutch_ of the Jedi.

As their training drew to an end, Anakin was permitted to leave and soon the young man was heading out to the clubs so as to have a drink or two to unwind. It was the first time he had ever been to this place but already he liked it as it held a darkness that only he could feel. There was a storm brewing in this place and he hoped to find himself in the midst of it.

Anakin nursed his drink his mind mulling over the details his mentor and master told him. Around him other soldiers, officers and his colleagues drank and chatted amongst themselves. He thought of the recent victory they had and thought of his training that had only ended a short time ago. He then remembered his Master's words and the plans made for the future. As much as he approved of it he was hesitant about the possible end results. He was uncertain of what would become of the younglings and more importantly to his brother. He had already lost his father, and as he later learnt from Palpatine -his mother too.

_Sometimes you must do things that you never thought you were capable of. If only to show the enemy your will._ Anakin frowned and immediately buried the thought. He couldn't afford such weaknesses and as he drained his glass and ordered another Anakin was able to clear his thoughts and focus them on more pressing matters. The war was beginning or so his mentor said. With the recent assassination attempts on the beautiful Naboo senator who was also acting as Palpatine's protégé Anakin knew it was only a matter of time. Mentally he went through his role in all of it and wondered for the umpteenth time if there would be a way to ensure he wouldn't have to confront his brother.

Dormé thought her night couldn't have been going better, but then when she went to get some water after dancing hard, her eyes fell on a young man who looked interesting. She watched him as he drank his liquor like a professional. It was then she noticed his scars. Though there were more there, there was one that was so familiar...just like the one she gave her best friend when they were so young. She shook her head, knowing it couldn't really be him. This wasn't the first time that she thought she saw her best friend. The first time was embarrassing leaving her apologising profusely but eventually having relations with the man and him leaving before she awoke.

The times after that she was much more cautious about it. But the more she watched him, the more she began to see those similarities she had missed and would never forget. She wandered over, trying not to stare at him and she hoped that maybe he would recognise her instead. Certainly, she hadn't changed that much, had she? She didn't think so. 'Thank you,' Dormé said when the droid handed over vitawater. 'I'll have an apsinthos too,' she added before sitting down.

She bit her lip before turning to the man who reminded her so much of Anakin. 'Not too many people I know like apsinthos,' she remarked.

So lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice that he was being watched or that another was approaching. When the beauty beside him spoke up Anakin initially believed she was speaking to another and briefly ignored her. But her amber eyes held a power of their own and in that moment it was demanding his attention. Cautiously, he glanced over to see whom it was attempting to speak to him. It wasn't the first time a woman had attempted to get his attentions, but it was the first time he found himself actually intrigued. She looked so familiar and at the sight of her Anakin felt something deep within his heart stir. It gave him the courage to speak. 'I think you're the only one I know who enjoys it outside me,' he replied with a sheepish smile as he raised his glass to make a mock toast.

Dormé raised her glass to his and the glasses clinked. 'Agreed,' she said before drinking hers in one foul swoop.

Anakin drained his glass with equal fervency remembering how he used to love the colour green though not quite recalling why. The vengeful Jedi just shrugged at her question as he placed an order for another drink. 'Two of the same -one for me and for the lady,' Anakin stated smoothly trying in his own way to mimic the elder Sith Lord he sought to serve.

Dormé nodded to him in gratitude for the next round. 'This is the first time I've been to this club. What did you say your name was?' she asked.

'Do names really matter in a place like this?' he began softly as the sound of cursing and bottles smashing briefly distracted him. Another bar brawl, it wasn't unusual ironically the violence left him feeling almost at ease. His attentions soon returned to her once more.

She was disappointed when he didn't tell her his name. The sound of a crash across the bar made her jump, but his casual demeanour made her relax once more.

Anakin didn't feel comfortable about sharing his name to a stranger, even one who looked so much like someone he once knew. If there was one lesson he learnt from his mentor it was to trust no one. He didn't expect her to speak her name either and was almost grateful for it. Though he knew it was impossible a small part of him couldn't help but desperately wish that she was who his heart longed for her to be. 'You were saying that you've never been here before? So what brings you here?' he asked then.

'No, I haven't. I was supposed to meet up with some of my friends, but...I wasn't sure about the sign—it's the way they wrote it in Basic—I'm still learning how to read and write in it. I don't think they're here anyway.'

He furrowed his brow at her words wondering who her friends were and why they hadn't at least taken her lack of understanding of Basic into consideration. 'They don't sound like very nice friends if you ask me,' he said with a hint of a frown.

Dormé shrugged at his comment about her friends. 'No, they're not exactly as nice as my best friend, but I haven't seen him in a very long time,' she replied. 'That sounds like something he would do,' she added, thinking on Anakin fondly.

'If I had a friend who was learning Huteese, I'd be certain to help them in whatever way I could. Even if it was something small like meeting them at their quarters so they wouldn't get lost,' Anakin began before the drinks were given to them. He shook his head as he was reminded of the one friend he had but lost. This woman -whomever she was looked so much like here. Anakin cleared his thoughts and buried it deep into the back of his mind. It wasn't her, it couldn't be, and even if it was what use was she to him now? More importantly what use was he to her?

Pulling himself from his dark thoughts, he returned to the topic at hand as he gave the beauty a warm smile. 'You need not feel bad though I've been learning Basic for years now and I still can't properly read and write it,' Anakin admitted with a sheepish smile.

Their next round came and she downed it a little slower this time. She wanted to ask how he got his scars. She wanted to know more about him, but was almost afraid to ask. 'I'm one of Senator Amidala's handmaidens and it's nice to have some down time, away from all of the politics. I don't care much for it to begin with but it's a way to make a living. What about you?'

As she spoke of her duties the Jedi's expression grew pensive. He knew of the Senator had seen her upon occasion though heard more of her than anything else. While she was beautiful to look upon he could tell her heart was of ice and held no interest in her for it. 'Politics aren't exactly my interest either. Too many games for my liking,' he confessed as he took a long sip of his drink. 'I like being on the frontlines better at least the enemy doesn't try to pretend to be your friend,' he said with a smirk.

'I am many things, though at the moment I'm stuck serving the Jedi Order for whatever that is worth,' Anakin concluded in dry tones. 'It's not a living, it's a life and one that will change preferably sooner over later,' he added with a dark smile.

When the topic turned to their occupations, she was intrigued about his time serving in battle. 'You're a Jedi too?' she asked, now thoroughly convinced it had to be him.

Anakin raised a brow as she spoke of her best friend. He wondered who it could be and was startled by the rush of jealousy felt at the thought.

Excitement bubbled within her as she told him, 'A few years. After Ama died, she told me to see the queen about a job, so that's why I'm in the government's service. I didn't have anywhere else to go.'

Dormé finished her drink before adding, 'My best friend's a Jedi too. Maybe you know him. I think he's training with his older brother, Obi-Wan. You aren't—I mean—you're not—do you know anyone named Anakin?' She looked eagerly at him with all the hope she had that he was Anakin or at least knew Anakin. It had been so long and she wanted to see him again so badly.

She spoke of her mother passing away and he felt his heart sinking remembering how he too learnt of his mother's death. The thought too was swiftly buried. He felt bad about her past and was happy to know that in the end things worked out for her. However the young lady was not done and as she continued his heart jumped to his throat. He stared at her in disbelief as she spoke of his brother. She didn't need to ask if he knew whom her best friend was for his expression said it all.

'How long have you been in the Senator's services?' Anakin asked casually as he found himself feeling as curious about the woman before him as she was about him.

'I...Dormé...' he stammered struggling against the storm of emotions and memories that threatened to consume him. He swiftly finished his drink with the intention of leaving. This wasn't real, it couldn't be. She was gone; he had lost her years ago. He didn't have time for the past anymore it wasn't his to have. _A Sith must know no weakness, save the weakness of his enemies. You lose your edge, you fall prey to your emotions, your fears and it will be your demise. There is no place amongst the Sith for mercy._

When he said her name, she looked at him, her mouth gaping open. 'Anakin?' she asked, almost afraid to believe it was real and not a trick...not like the last time.

Anakin said nothing in reply for the lump in his throat would not let him speak. He weakly nodded uncertain how to respond or what to possibly say to her. _This isn't real. It can't be, there has to be a reason for this,_ his frantic thoughts whispered as he rose to his feet. He had to leave; he knew he should leave to clear his thoughts and to catch his breath. _Bury the past, Anakin, for it means nothing. Forget them, because they will most certainly forget you._

Anakin rose to his feet but couldn't bring himself to leave as his fingers reached out to touch her cheek as though longing to see if she was indeed real. Suddenly it didn't matter anymore, none of it did. He furrowed his brow as he bit his lip. 'I want to forget. I need to forget,' he whispered no knowing whether he was trying to convince her of this or himself.

Anakin touched her cheek and she closed her eyes for a moment, leaning into his calloused hand. He suddenly rose to his feet and she looked up at him with a longing she hadn't felt in a long time. Dormé didn't know what he was talking about. She was too happy to believe it was real. She forgot about his jaded appearance, the extra scars and all that weighed on him when she first saw him.

_Show no weakness. Show no pain._

Dormé leapt up from her chair and threw her arms around his neck.

The mantra was instinctive pounding in his thoughts warning him not to let down his guard. He wanted to forget, he wanted to pretend that the past was gone, he wanted to move on, to let go, but in the end it wasn't possible. When Dormé wrapped her arms around him, it was all he could do not to completely lower his walls and weep. He stiffened to her gesture, but hesitantly returned her embrace.

'ANAKIN!! Oh _araru_, I've missed you! I've missed you so much! I can't believe it! Anakin!'

He didn't respond to her words though it was clear he was touched by them. He didn't trust himself to speak. The whiny, cry baby youngling he once was died ages ago under the watchful but merciless training of the Chancellor. The Jedi were relieved at Anakin's transition, no one had questioned what had happened to make the boy stop his weeping or snap out of his depression. Not even his brother asked where he had gotten his scars, or why they grew in number despite his lack of exposure to the frontlines. Nonetheless Anakin knew that he knew the elder Jedi's eyes said it all but neither ever spoke of it.

No one needed to know the truth, least of all the woman in his arms. He forced a smile onto his features as he took it all in. How long had it been since they last saw each other? Did it really matter anymore? 'It's good to see you again too,' he whispered uncertain if he could allow himself to truly feel those emotions anymore.

Pulling back slightly, she looked at him, smiling broadly. He was smiling too and she believed him to be honestly happy as well.

It was hard to refuse Dormé of anything when she smiled at him like that. He could still remember how she could cheer him up with that smile, or ease his fears and calm his rage. He used to wonder what it was about it that always seemed to get him; if it was her freckles, the way her eyes danced in joy that made his heart swell in joy and skip a beat.

Dormé hugged him again, giggling.

His heart was racing now but it wasn't just from joy, it was from desperation, the need to hold onto the one ray of light left in his life. She was hugging him again and this time Anakin was ready for it. He held her tightly and swiftly blinked back the tears as he inwardly cursed himself for them. _Only the weak wallow in self-pity, only the pathetic shed tears. You are a weapon Anakin, now act like one!_

'So do you like to dance? I know it's not raining outside, but we could give it a go here—'

He drew back then and swallowed once more as she spoke of dancing in the rain.

_I want to marry you!_

'Oh...' he stammered out as he shoved back the memories for the umpteenth time. 'I really don't like to dance,' Anakin murmured imagining how foolish he had to have looked back then and wincing at the thought of how foolish he was certain to look now.

'Or we could go back to my apartment and make a tent or something! I can cook now too. You should try some of my stuff and tell me how awful it is! What would you like to do?' she rambled cheerfully. She didn't think that she could be any happier.

Tents, cooking, it was all so familiar and sounded so real like the dreams he still had, but tried to ignore. He weakly nodded to the invitation though it wasn't clear what he was agreeing to. 'I don't know,' he finally admitted carefully. 'I would like that,' he added as he tried to smile feeling both frightened and hopeful at the prospect of being able to see his friend again. He wondered how much Dormé had changed over the years, if there was anything left of the pretty little girl who had stolen his heart years ago. A part of him prayed that she had so he could finally build the wall to keep her from him. A greater part of him begged that she hadn't so he could know what it was like to feel something beyond hate and anger again.

Dormé heard the hesitation in his voice and her expression fell. She hoped he wouldn't have to leave soon. If she had her way, she wouldn't want to leave him ever again. 'Oh good! I thought you might have to go,' she said in relief, her smile returning.

Anakin tried to smile to assure that he wasn't going anywhere but it was hard. How could he possibly return to the boy she once knew him to be? He was a cold-bloodied killer now unbeknownst to the Jedi. An apprentice to the Sith who paraded as a Jedi Padawan. But he tried, if only to see her smile again, to feel her fingers in his own again, to forget…if only for a time.

Dormé took his hand. 'Let's go!' She eagerly told him about her new line of work and her duties serving the senator as they rode a transport to the senatorial district.

He followed her outside putting to memory without even knowing every word she spoke. Anakin was mindful not to speak too much of his own life to her as the need to keep his guard up had become instinctive. He felt scared for her at the realization she paraded herself on a daily basis in the face of danger. Anakin then realized that ultimately he too was part of the threats that could be posed on her. It was unnerving and he glanced away to the thought praying that day would never come to pass.

'This part is for all of the handmaidens,' she said when they entered the handmaidens' quarters, ignoring the looks from the elder handmaidens. 'And this is my apartment. It's really nice. I mean this is fancier than anyplace I've ever lived before. I have my own fresher and kitchen and everything.'

As she showed him the handmaidens quarters Anakin was reminded of his Master's own private offices. They were both equally opulent though this one was clearly had a feminine touch to it.

Her quarters were cosy and just as he would have imagined them to be. The scent that hung in the air was that of waterflowers and with it came more memories he had once believed he had forgotten. 'I like it,' he replied honestly as he moved about the living room feeling as though she had allowed him to see a part of her very few if any ever saw. Deep down, he wondered if he'd ever have the courage to return the favour. He hoped not, for he knew it was certain to be used against him, if not by her, then certainly by his mentor.

Dormé was so happy to have Anakin back in her life that she was bubbling over with things to say. She didn't mind that he wasn't saying very much and sort of just taking it in. She beamed. 'I'm so glad!'

She showed him all over her small apartment and then to a small handcrafted box. 'This is where I keep some of Ama's things.' She opened it to reveal a scarf and some jewellery and holos. 'You can take them if you want,' she offered, knowing she was his mother even more than she was Dormé's.

Anakin followed her feeling the need to be near despite having convinced himself it wasn't necessary. He found her new home fascinating though it left him feeling almost empty for all that he had once had but tossed away. It was only when she showed him their Ama's things that Anakin almost caved and fell to his emotions. Stepping back he shook his head as he glanced away cursing himself for being so weak. 'No, it wouldn't be right,' he murmured softly. 'It's not for me to have,' he admitted sheepishly as he soon found himself wandering about the living room so as to clear his mind. He didn't want to be reminded of the only trinket he once had of Dormé before he had burned it away after beginning his training with his mentor.

'Are you sure?' she asked, but he was moving away to look at something else. 'OK. Did you want something to eat or drink?' she asked.

Thankfully Dormé spoke up causing him to sheepishly grin as he shook his head. 'It's OK,' he said, realizing that he was so nervous that even if he was hungry he wouldn't be able to eat anyway.

'Tell me more about yourself,' he encouraged wanting to learn what he could as well as enjoy the sound of her voice and laughter.

She had a drink of water before going to her bedroom as she changed from her clubbing gear. She spoke loudly as she talked about her life as a handmaiden.

He didn't follow her to her bedroom as it didn't seem proper somehow in spite the years spent together sleeping in one another's arms. Now he felt entirely unclean and improper, a bloodstain that wouldn't wash away no matter how much soap was used. But it wasn't to say he didn't enjoy basking in her presence enjoying the pristine light that seemed to exude from her. He wanted that light, he missed it but Anakin knew it wasn't his to have and so he refrained, for now.

'I'm just going to pop in the fresher to wash up,' she said quickly before doing so. Leaning against the hall that led to her, bedchambers Anakin smiled, finding even the more mundane aspects of her duties to be thoroughly enjoyable. He nodded at her remarks about washing up. As long as she continued to speak, he was certain he'd be contented.

When she emerged, now make-up free and in a loose-fitting gown instead of her clubbing outfit, she continued. 'So I'm in decoy training now, which is pretty neat.'

At the sight of her freckles, Anakin felt almost as though it were the old days. He could just close his eyes and it would be as though nothing had ever changed. 'You're a decoy now? Isn't that dangerous?' he couldn't help but ask.

She shrugged at his remark about decoying. She was more interested in what he had been up to since they parted all those years ago. 'And you?' she asked, poking him in the side. 'All those muscles,' she teased.

He was still just as ticklish as he used to be.

'I'm just in training with the Order that's all,' he shrugged not really wishing to speak of his training and fearing that if this conversation continued he would speak of more than he wanted.

'So now that you're a decoy does that mean you'll have influence over the decisions made with the Senate?' Anakin asked deciding if he was in such a position he'd certainly take full advantage of it.

Anakin didn't want to seem to talk about his life, but she wasn't going to press him about it. Instead, she answered his questions to the best of his ability. 'Oh, no,' she said. 'I would just follow what my mistress wants of me. It's like a holofilm where my mistress writes the script and I act like her. That's what I'm paid to do in addition to protecting her...as I do being a handmaiden.'

She took his hand and pulled him down next to her, wanting to be as close to him as she could.

Anakin couldn't help but laugh as Dormé pulled him down next to her. He missed the joy that hung about Dormé, her impulsiveness as well. She didn't press the matter of his past and Anakin was even more grateful for it. He didn't want to talk about his own situation and found Dormé's life far more fascinating and pleasant.

He couldn't resist a sheepish grin at her explanation of being a decoy finding her analogy to be both appropriate and amusing. He didn't allow himself to dwell on the dangers, there would be enough time for that later. But as she spoke his thoughts took another turn and soon Anakin found himself noting her beauty. Though he had always known she was beautiful he never really understood it until now.

Dormé answered all of his questions with naive joviality. She was just so happy that her best friend was back in her life that she didn't even think twice about asking more about his life since he left. It was hard to take her eyes off of him. She had dreamt of this moment, and thought she had experienced it before with another, but now it was really here and she was a little nervous for it.

Anakin loved the sound of her voice, her laughter, the way she smiled. Though his thoughts warred with him warning him against such thoughts it was hard not to look at her and not see the beauty that was there. It was also hard to ignore the budding seeds of lust that were soon clouding his thoughts. He had never held such thoughts for another woman before, even when other girls had taken notice of him. Anakin had always remained oblivious to it. It just never occurred to him to satisfy such needs. In spite his constant attempts to destroy the past, to eradicate it from his mind, it was a line his heart couldn't cross. He was no longer the romantic idealist he once was, his training with Palpatine ensured this, but there was still a small part of him that still held onto the past.

_So...can you still talk to me like this?_ she wondered in her thoughts as she took his hand.

He believed her fingers slipping into his own were a sign and he felt is heart race at the possibilities. He had never done this before and was more than a little nervous. Mockery for his inexperience was not uncommon he had certainly heard it enough from his colleagues, reminding him of all his failed attempts to emulate his brother. But such thoughts promptly faded away as he decided to risk it all. Her thoughts were entirely missed, for the darkness consumed her words before his mind had a chance to hear them.

Recalling the way he had seen couples kiss in the clubs and on holovids he drew in a soft breath and leaned in to lightly brush his lips against her own. His heart pounded in his chest as it waited to the inevitable rejection. He was no fool though he knew nothing of Dormé now, he knew enough by her garbs the way she carried herself she was skilled at the art of passion. He could only pray that she'd forgive him for not sufficing, as he was certain her lovers had.

She didn't get a reply at first and she was disappointed at first, but before she could think about it further, Anakin was leaning in to kiss her. Dormé remembered kissing him on the lips for the first time a long time ago. It was different then, before she knew more about the desires of men. Dormé wished it had been Anakin the first time, now more than ever. She wondered at first how many lovers he had had. He was, after all, a very handsome man. But when she tried to kiss him back, he wasn't budging and she sensed that he might not know what he was doing.

She kissed back with all the skills of the women he had seen visiting the clubs. It made him so nervous his body immediately froze up. None of the many hours and lessons in either the light side or the dark could prepare him for this moment.

_I shouldn't be doing this, it's not right, not now, not like this. She knows your weakness, she knows the truth._

His mind fluttered with panic as he braced his heart for the inevitable mockery and laughter.

Not wanting to scare him away, she gently touched his cheek. The muscles were tight there and she coaxed him to relax and let her kiss him.

_Breathe._

_Just breathe._

_Breathe out your fears._

He could almost hear her speaking into his mind but knew in his heart it was only his imagination. His walls were too high now for anyone save his Master and his mentor to touch. There were even moments he could proudly attest to the fact even they couldn't touch him. Now he wished for those simple days when his mind was as open as his heart.

_'I can't, I don't know how to anymore.'_ Anakin thought desperately as she slipped her arms around him deepening their kiss and awakening the spark he had long since believed had died years ago.

_Then let me breathe for you._

His fingers shook nervously as he fumbled to explore her body. He bit back the tears of frustration and shame fearing every instant that she would draw back and scoff him reminding him that despite being a man he was still a boy, inexperienced and unpractised in the arts that even those younger than him knew and understood.

She did nothing of the sort and despite himself, Anakin found himself slowly relaxing. He had been a student all of his life and thus it wasn't hard to slip into that role again. But this was different. It was sacred and though he knew he was learning, he wanted to worship her properly, to know the goddess he had forgotten so many years ago.

Dormé was used to being groped and fondled, but the way Anakin behaved was very tender and careful, which was how she imagined he would be. She too began to explore his clothed form. Having never undressed a Jedi, she had a little difficulty with his tunic.

Anakin put to memory her every touch, her every caress. This wasn't about desire, or lust after all. In fact, everything that he believed this was about had nothing to do with it at all. It was too sacred now and as she drew back from their kiss, Anakin watched her quietly fearing to speak a word.

'You're going to have to help me with this, I think,' she said after pulling out of their kiss. It was also a good time to pause to make sure that he really wanted this as much as she did.

He bowed his and nodded feeling conscious of himself for different reasons now. _Do not think, do not dwell, there will be time enough for that later. Relying on instincts can be the difference between victory and your demise._

His fingers felt fat and clumsy as he undid his tunic. It was hard to clear his thoughts of the lessons, the walls he had built up so carefully over the years. Suddenly he didn't want her to touch his garbs as though fearing the darkness they ultimately represented would stain her. The layers were his armour and once he had removed his garbs he struggled to meet her gaze and soon closed his eyes.

Dormé slipped out of the nightgown she had only recently put on and watched as he finished removing his clothing, her eyes only lingering slightly over his form before returning to his eyes.

_Is this what it means?_ his heart asked as he cleared his thoughts and reached for something he had long since forgotten -the memory of her voice singing. With eyes still closed, he reached to touch and explore her form as though he were but a mortal caressing a goddess. It was about instincts and, Force willing, just maybe he would finally feel the light he once knew.

She wondered why he closed his eyes as he touched her, but returned the gesture, kissing his closed eyes as she ran her hand through his hair before returning her lips to his. The whole time, she encouraged him where he seemed to falter and took him in with all the love she bore him. Dormé knew he was and always had been the one to hold her heart and this time spent together would get her through the toughest times.

He had grown up all his life with legends of gods, warriors, nightmares and monsters. No tale could have ever come close to being as epic as this fateful night was for him. A silent tear found its way down his cheek as she kissed his eyelids, blessing him with her touch and a promise that only his heart could understand. Ever since Anakin was forced apart from Dormé he had desired to learn the truth about the hand of the goddess, an old legend he had heard as a boy. Yet the more he sought the goddess's touch the further from it he felt. He believed that if he could feel her hand, if he could receive her blessing he would be made whole again.

In time, they were less uncertain about their movements and Dormé no longer had to instruct and guide him. She became lost in the sensations as well as the way his spirit seemed to wrap around her, holding her this way, just as he held her in his arms. In spite of his tanned, hardened skin, she was able to make a mark on his back. In the height of their passion, she had no idea how deep her nails went, nor was she aware that she had drawn blood. She cried out his name along with a multitude of curses before slowly coming down from heights she never knew existed.

Anakin would not understand until much later, it was in Dormé's arms that he had finally received the blessing his heart so desperately desired. Lost to her guidance and passion, Anakin did not realize nor could he comprehend the gift given. Even after Dormé had claimed him as her own—a scar that not even the flames of Mustafar could burn away—Anakin could not comprehend what had transpired between them. Descending from Dormé's realms of harmony Anakin's walls instinctively began to rebuild. A moment's reprise was the most he knew he could ever hope for and soon he succumbed to his exhaustion.

Breathing heavily and holding him close, she spoke what weighed on her heart. 'I love you,' she confessed.

He didn't consciously hear Dormé profess her love, his heart did and in sleep he held onto her tightly like a drowning caught in the storm.

Upon waking, Anakin realized what he had done and soon was collecting his clothes and departing for the Jedi temple in shame. He didn't even allow himself to look back. He had failed. Whatever the reason behind this test didn't matter for Anakin knew he had failed. He still remembered the faint scent of smoke, the burnt scent of water flower petals. The way Dormé's tattered ribbon twisted and unravelled as the heat of his lightsaber caused its edges to catch fire. It was fascinating to watch how the flames licked at the crimson ribbon, consuming it only as fast as the clothing would allow it. It was even more liberating to see it turn to ash for he beleieved it meant he could finally let it all go.

It didn't go away and the emptiness of his soul only grew worse because of it. He had been put to the test a second time. This time he didn't have the strength to embrace the dark as Anakin knew he should. In fact if he was honest with himself, he would have to admit he had done quite the opposite.


	3. Too Late

Dormé believed this was the beginning of something wonderful. She believed he loved her too and in her dreams, instead of the young boy out with her in the rain, she saw fully grown Anakin, telling her he wanted to marry her. Her Anakin was back and she thought they would be together forever.

When she awoke to find him gone, she checked the fresher and the rest of her apartment, but he had already left. Though she was disappointed, she figured he had duties to attend to so she didn't think anything of it. As much as she would have liked to make them breakfast, she knew he was a Jedi and probably had to race off. Dormé hoped she would have another chance to make them breakfast or maybe dinner sometime soon.

She dressed and made herself presentable before reporting for her own duties, but something had changed within her. It was hard to stop smiling and whenever anyone asked, she told them about her best friend and dearest love.

It was newly engaged Eirtaé who told her that the Jedi were forbidden to have attachments or to fall in love. Dormé didn't believe her for certainly last night was a testament to their love. She had always loved him and he had always loved her; she knew this to be true and didn't like what Eirtaé was saying.

The first chance she had, Dormé tried to make contact with Anakin. She even tried to gain entrance to the Jedi Temple, which was immediately denied. Finally, she just returned to senator's apartment complex in time to be asked to decoy.

* * *

His thoughts were even more scattered than usual and though Anakin did his best to keep his thoughts and emotions in check, it was clear that his Master knew something was off. The elder Jedi was far too polite to intrude but the concern in his eyes was hard to ignore. But try as he might he couldn't truly clear his thoughts of the despair the memory of Dormé and her embrace encouraged. Just thinking about her smile left him feeling shamed and vulnerable. It also reminded him of just how alone he truly was and how complicated his life had become. Anakin was incredibly relieved to end his training for the day even though it meant he would have to depart to the Senatorial district to be training of a more sinister sort.

Upon arriving at the chancellor's office, he was startled to see that there was no one there. Confused more than concerned, he entered quietly noting that someone was indeed there but wasn't Chancellor Palpatine.

'There you are, I was wondering when you would arrive.' The woman's voice was smooth but cold, collected but calculating as well, giving Anakin the impression that everything she said was well thought out first.

He didn't know her and trusted her even less. However if she was here obviously his mentor wanted him to share audience with her. As she emerged from the shadows, Anakin raised a brow immediately recognizing the face and wondering why the Senator of Naboo of all people wanted to speak to him. He was then reminded of Dormé, of their time together, of his failure and immediately, his heart dropped.

She smiled and approached taking his hands into hers. 'We must talk,' she continued with a smile that didn't meet her eyes.

Was this to be his punishment? He weakly nodded not knowing what to expect of this meeting and not looking forward to it either.

'The chancellor believes we should meet,' she began as she gave him a smile that didn't match her steely gaze. 'I believe it is his hope that we should form an alliance of sorts.'

'Oh?' he baulked. He never had a chance to finish his statement as he was pulled into a most unexpected but passionate kiss. Stunned, he struggled to respond not knowing what to make of this but certain this too was a test. The question remained, was he supposed to respond? Or was he supposed to reject her?

The feelings weren't there, neither was the fire that he had found when his lips met Dormé's that fateful night. He responded in time because he realized from her emotions that it was expected. This was part of a game, one he wasn't aware he had to play until their lips met.

Once satisfied that he did know how to kiss after all, she drew back and gave a small nod.

Anakin just stared at her in confusion wondering what the point of all of this was.

'He wants us to marry,' she continued smoothly before turning and walking away pausing only at the entrance to the security corridors he had often used to avoid attention.

This was even more shocking and he opened his mouth to argue only to close it again as he stared at the Senator in disbelief.

'Are you coming or not?' she beckoned with what might have been an mischievous smile if it wasn't for the cutting edge of her eyes.

'I don't even know you,' he stammered.

'And you think you know her?' she replied smoothly causing Anakin's cheeks to light up as he glanced away. It would seem even the Senator knew of his _failure_ as well.

'That was a mistake, one I will not make again,' he murmured in shamed tones.

The porcelain beauty returned and took his hands into hers once more. Her fingers were smooth, he didn't like they way they felt it reminded him of the serpents he used to tease Dormé with when they were younglings. She touched his cheek and he noticed then that it was cold unlike his friend's whose hands were always warm and inviting. 'I know you won't,' she assured him with a calculating smile. Her fingers slipped from his hands to his cheek and

Anakin found himself growing concerned, almost fearful as he took note of her beauty once more. Garbed in a fitted, black corseted gown, she was lovely to look upon, tempting to touch, but everything about her felt wrong, twisted, and cold. _Like you,_ his thoughts whispered, causing Anakin to falter as he studied her intently. 'I don't want this,' he murmured softly feeling frightened now but not knowing why.

The senator's expression softened as she bowed her head clearly embarrassed now by her actions of earlier or so it appeared to Anakin. 'I'm sorry. I do not wish to frighten you. I only wished to help. The chancellor has told me so much about your suffering and of your desire to let go of the past. 'I know what it is like to be forced down a path you don't want to travel. I wanted to show you that you aren't alone, to help you heal and move on.'

Anakin watched the woman before him wondering if she had rehearsed this too. But her eyes were gentle and filled with a compassion he knew he didn't deserve. It was almost too much. He wanted to believe her words, the hope that was held in them but when his thoughts returned to Dormé he found he was uncertain.

'You're trying to relive a past that is behind you now. And whether you like it or not, your lover has long since moved on. Or do you really believe she was waiting for your return all this time?'

It was as though she were reading his mind and at her statement Anakin felt as though his heart was breaking anew. He knew she was right. He weakly shook his head, having known for years that Dormé had most certainly moved on. She had always been strong the strong one, unlike him. But the more he thought about it the more _clear_ things became in his mind. Suddenly their shared passion and affection was more than just a mistake, a failing on his part, it was in reality nothing more than a means of mockery. If this woman knew of his past and knew who Dormé was, it was certain then that his mentor must have spoken to his former friend as well.

Anakin realized then that had to have been why she approached him in the clubs. That was why she had allowed him to make love to her despite his inexperience, that was why she had _pretended_ to actually desire him. She had been on the inside of this twisted lesson as well and the thought sickened him. Any small hope he might have had over the possibility of rekindling the past died at the discovery. 'She knew didn't she?' he whispered in disgust as he met the petite politician's gaze.

Padmé's expression remained gentle but her amber eyes belied the truth or so Anakin believed. 'I'm sorry Anakin,' she sadly replied as she drew him into an embrace which Anakin didn't respond. 'I truly am.'

Her statement was entirely missed as Anakin closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts. Touching the dark side, he drew back with a hint of a frown as he placed his calloused hands to Padmé's cheeks so as to have her undivided attention. 'So be it,' he replied simply as his thoughts turned cold and his expression stony.

She seemed to understand what he couldn't say and with an understanding look she slipped her hand over his own and was soon guiding him out of the office and into the hidden security corridors. Not another word was spoken that night, none was needed.

By morning, Anakin departed for the temple feeling more empty and alone than he ever had in his life. By evening, he was speaking to his mentor about the matter of a marriage union to Padmé.

It wasn't about love, nor was it about joy, happiness or even the fulfilment of dreams. It was about vengeance and revenge and it was this reason alone that by nightfall Anakin would come to call Padmé his wife.

* * *

When Dormé was unable to find Anakin between her duties and then again after them, she departed to the clubs, hoping that she might run into him there. Instead of Anakin, she was approached by other men, hungry for things Dormé had no interest in unless it was with her best friend. Every invitation was politely turned down when she said she was waiting for someone. No one came. It didn't matter though. Dormé was too happy, remembering their time together over and over in her head. She was so confident that he returned her feelings that she often spoke of him to anyone who would listen.

Moteé was incredibly amused by this and laughed raucously about the handmaiden to her other friends. Dormé was such a foolish, silly girl.

That evening, Yané found out about her mistress and the young Jedi, quite surprised that she had taken him of all the eligible men on Coruscant to her bed. She knew of Dormé's feelings for the boy and debated about whether or not she ought to tell her what she saw. She decided not to say anything to Dormé.

The next morning, Cordé and Versé both died on their way to a senate meeting, in the guise of Amidala.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine spoke with the Jedi Order about increasing the security for Senators Organa, Mothma, and Amidala after the various assassination rumours and attempts on the loyalist members. Skywalker's name came up as did Kenobi's.

Dormé wrote a lengthy message to her friend on a datapad, wanting to tell him about the news that she was to be a decoy. Instead, she accompanied Padmé as a handmaiden to the meeting with the Supreme Chancellor in which he told them of his concerns and that they would have a Jedi protector. It seemed her mistress was very pleased about something, but Dormé was still so happy herself that it didn't register as anything suspicious.

Even though the last two decoys recently died, Dormé knew it wouldn't be long before Anakin and she were married and all of this would be behind them. They could go back to Naboo and find a place to live and gain employment somewhere... She knew he liked to fix things, so she figured some type of mechanical job would be good, if he wanted of course. And then they would be able to start a family and she would be a good ama just like Anakin's ama was. Her thoughts were incredibly light in spite of the deaths and she hoped Anakin would be assigned to protect her mistress so they could start on their planning straightaway.

* * *

Anakin's night with Padmé was hollow, empty and void of any meaning or emotions. But it was a night he would not forget if not for anything than a silent reminder of what he had experienced with Dormé and would never feel again. It was anger however that drove him onwards, the need for vengeance and the desire to become the _machine_ his mentor often titled him.

It was for this reason he had spoken to the elder man of his failed test and his desire to begin again. The Supreme Chancellor, though displeased, was understanding enough and agreed to arrange a secret marriage between the Senator and himself. Anakin was entirely unaware of the fact that Padmé had been ordered to seduce and marry him.

The marriage was performed that night after Anakin had completed his training at the Jedi temple and learnt that he would be the Senator's protector. He was torn between disgust and the perverse satisfaction that he could finally show his former friend that he hadn't completely failed the test she had been ordered to present to him.

The ceremony was short and void of joy and by nightfall Padmé returned to her quarters as Anakin stood watch with his Jedi Master and brother. Neither spoke a word to one another, though the animosity was clear enough between them. As though making her point clear that her bedchambers was never his to share Padmé covered all the security cameras so he couldn't peer in as she rested. In turn Anakin sent the politician a scathing message that consisted only of an image of his hand giving her a rude gesture. This was certainly not what he had in mind when he imagined his honeymoon. Then again she certainly was not the woman he had in mind for a bride either.

Even though Dormé heard rumours from the other handmaidens that the senator had been secretly married, she didn't pay much attention to it. She was far too consumed with her own joy and elation at the fact her beloved, her best friend, Anakin, was going to be reporting to Amidala's apartment soon. To her, this meant they could make plans and leave everything behind to start anew together. She felt it in her heart. The moment she heard of their arrival, she rushed out of her room, not caring that her hair was half down as she bounded in. 'ANAKIN!' she exclaimed happily. Her face was alight with the love she bore him and the excitement she held for their future. She raced over to him and threw her arms around him, with the intent of kissing him. 'It feels like forever since I last held you!'

Anakin's thoughts were not his own when Dormé entered. At the sight of her his expression turned stony as the war within him began once more. A small voice within begged him to listen, to see the joy that was in her smile, the love the reflected in her eyes, to know that all of this was real, not a test, not a trick. But Anakin was not the innocent boy he once was and after years of heavy training, torture and enforced lessons in the Dark Side there was little left of the romantic notions he once believed.

Dormé pulled him to an embrace and Anakin visibly stiffened as he frowned. 'It's too late,' he said quietly stepping back as he glanced away.

'Too late?' she inquired, looking at him curiously. She didn't understand. 'I didn't mean to interrupt—' His words confused her, as did his demeanour. Even though he moved away, she attempted to take up his hand.

'I'm onto the game. I might be a slow learner but I'm not quite that slow,' Anakin continued in fierce tones believing that Padmé had ordered Dormé to continue the test, as some means of challenge. The thought infuriated him and Anakin wondered if his mentor was also involved, wanting to see how far he could push his apprentice.

But Anakin had no intention of playing along and just wished that Dormé would just admit to her role in it. The last thing he had expected was his supposed friend of all people to play along but then Padmé was right about one thing, he really didn't know her anymore. The thought made his heart ache though he couldn't quite understand why he cared so much.

'Unless there is another reason as to why you are here I'd prefer to be left alone as I'm on duty,' Anakin said in weaker tones than he would have liked. He couldn't bring himself to speak of his marriage to Padmé and in reality didn't want to think about it as after this event his hatred for his new wife had reached a new level.

'It's all right, I can come back later. I just wanted to see you because I've missed you...'

Anakin furrowed his brow uttering a soft curse under his breath as he did so. Why was she doing this? Why couldn't she just leave him be? Did it amuse her to watch him squirm? To see the struggle? He glanced away feeling her hand slipping into his own. Even now after all that had transpired the feel of her fingers in his own made his heart race and ache at the same time.

'…and I hoped we could talk about going back to Naboo and maybe getting married, if you still want to,' she said. 'It's all I've been thinking about since you came back into my life.'

_It's a trick, a pointless lie, she's testing you again,_ the darkness whispered into his mind causing Anakin to frown as closed his heart to her words and the dreams that he once longed for. 'Dormé, I told you I'm through with the games!' he snapped wishing she would stop pretending. He wondered what was worse Padmé's blatant cruelty or Dormé's clever attempts to woo him again. If they had both come up with this plan together or if it was his mentor who asked it of them. A part of Anakin prayed that Dormé was just under orders, it would be so much easier to forgive her. The darker part of him _knew_ better and the thought filled him with disgust and sorrow. Suddenly all he wanted to do was sleep, or at least be alone to clear his head and bury his heart.

Dormé was stunned when he snapped at her. She tried not to take it the wrong way, which was how he truly intended it. She still believed they had a future together and that things would continue from where they left off. Figuring he was just having a rough day, she left the room.

Dormé gave his hand a squeeze and departed, knowing that he was busy and didn't want to be interrupted. She didn't understand the sinking feeling in her stomach that something was very wrong.

Dormé squeezed his hand and his eyes snapped back to her gaze only to quickly look away. He feared she might see it there, the sorrow, the shame and desperate wish to believe the words she spoke. Even if by some miracle of the goddess it was real, which he knew it wasn't, Anakin knew it was too late even for him. He was a married man now, to a woman whom he despised but married in an effort to show his mentor that he was worthy of the mantle of the Sith. He didn't know what her reasons were nor did he care.

But as Dormé walked out of the room, a strange feeling came over him and he turned away, quickly clearing his thoughts and almost, but refraining at the last second, to touch the dark side. It was the least he could do to bury his thoughts before he had a chance to comprehend them.

* * *

The more time passed since seeing Anakin, the more she wanted to go and check up on him. She finished changing for bed, not really in the mood to go out and decided that it wouldn't hurt to see if he wanted anything to eat or drink before she retired herself. She had a feeling he wouldn't be able to join her again tonight since he was on duty, but wanted to be able to be there for him if he needed her in any way, even if it was just to fetch him something. Dormé peeked back in the senator's main chamber. She saw Anakin was out on the small balcony and approached.

Anakin had long since wandered out the balcony. He wondered if there would be attack made on the senator's life. The thought brought a dark smile to his lips. If it wasn't for his mentor's wish to see them wed Anakin was certain he would have killed the woman herself by now. He wondered then if he would have killed Dormé as well for what she had done. He didn't have to dwell on it the answer was only too clear and he uttered a curse to the thought.

As though sensing his thoughts the petite beauty approached causing Anakin's already distracted thoughts to scatter as he whirled around to face her. Was it not enough that she had mocked his weakness by testing him again? Did she really deem it necessary to try and test him a third time?

'Would you like something to eat or drink? Maybe something to help keep you awake? I could keep you company if you just wanted to talk or something—'

Anakin opened his mouth to curse and demand she leave when he felt a powerful shift in the Force. His brother was moving swiftly to the senator's bedchambers and Anakin immediately rushed in knowing this too was a test of another sort. He made short work of the worm like creatures and was soon taking off to capture the one responsible.

'Are you all right, milady—' Dormé began as she entered.

'Yes, I'm fine,' Padmé announced loudly as though trying to grab Dormé's attention. 'By the way—'

If anything would prove his capabilities to the Chancellor it would be capturing the hunter in question. But in his haste he fumbled over Dormé's long night gown and was soon tumbling to the ground.

When Anakin tripped, Dormé's concern was more with him. 'Anakin! Are you OK?' she asked as she tried to help him up.

Despite Dormé's attempts to help Anakin's thoughts were elsewhere and he was far too humiliated to allow for her support. He gave her a sharp glare and jerked away feeling Padmé's amusement and believing Dormé shared in it too though it was clear by her eyes this wasn't the case. 'I'm fine,' he replied in dry tones before rushing to his feet and taking off down the hall. He didn't look back, he couldn't.

She didn't know why he was being mean to her or what she had done to make him angry. Her eyes remained on him as he left, instead of attending her mistress. Dormé turned around to face her mistress who was lounging in the bed as though there hadn't been an attack at all. Anyone else would have been suspicious about her behaviour, for she clearly hadn't been afraid at all...as though she knew it was going to happen.

'Thank you for breaking him in for me,' Padmé said, yawning. 'He's not too bad in bed.'

Dormé furrowed her brow, not understanding what her mistress was saying. 'Anakin?'

'Yes, that fool,' Padmé replied. 'He's not a bad _haramu_.'

Dormé's mouth gaped open. 'You slept with him? But he's my—'

'He's my husband,' Padmé cut in.

'Your husband?!' Dormé exclaimed. 'What are you talking about?'

Padmé rolled her eyes as she rose from the bed and wrapped a robe around her voluptuous form. 'We we married this morning. Didn't he tell you?'

Dormé shook her head in disbelief. 'Why are you saying these things?'

'Because it's true and it's time for you to get over your pathetic childish crush. He's my husband now.'

'He said he wanted to marry me,' Dormé replied sadly as the truth sank in. Her mistresses wasn't lying to her. 'We're in love... We're meant to be together...I love him...'

'Did he tell you he loved you?' Padmé countered as she moved past her.

'I know he loves me,' Dormé replied. It didn't matter that he hadn't said it. She _felt_ it. She knew he was different from anyone else she had been with. She had loved him since she was a child. All the plans she had for their future together were falling apart and she couldn't stay in this room anymore. She didn't care about her duties or the attack on her mistress. She had to talk to Anakin. She had to find him and see if this was really true... Even though she knew her mistress wasn't lying, she at least needed to know _why_.

* * *

A/N: Coming up -- 'I'm sick of being at the mercy of your memory! I don't need you, Dormé, not anymore,' he hissed.


	4. Not Anymore

It was some time later when a bounty hunter was caught and then killed by another. It wasn't much but Anakin knew his brother would take full advantage of the find that was the poisoned arrow. While he had no respect for the Jedi Order Obi-Wan was one Jedi that Anakin truly did respect. Obi-Wan was as much a threat to his real mentor and Master as he was Anakin's only true relative and in some ways friend left.

He had to return to the chancellor's office to speak of what he had found as it also pertained to the security of the Naboo's government. He had to know how his plans were coming along and what the risks were now. Anakin would spare no details, however he didn't speak of Obi-Wan's desire to pursue matters in his own time. Anakin remained blissfully unaware of what his _wife_ had told his childhood friend or that even now she was seeking him out.

Anakin had just finished speaking to his mentor and master about the situation and was pleased to know everything went according to plan. His job now was to continue the act and assist his brother in his findings, though Palpatine assured him that he would find a way to ensure he wouldn't have to deal with the Jedi and their search for long.

'We wouldn't want suspicions to turn to you after all,' he told Anakin in smooth tones.

Anakin nodded pensively feeling strangely awkward but uncertain as to why. It wasn't as though his brother would really suffer by any means should he not succeed. As he departed from the office, he gave a tired sigh, wanting nothing more than to return to his quarters to rest. It had been a long day and the thought of having to watch over Padmé for another day was hardly the encouraging thought he had in mind.

In her nightgown and bare feet, Dormé sought Anakin out. She would not rest until she found him and discovered the truth. Dormé finally found Anakin outside the supreme chancellor's office. She took a breath, gathering her warring thoughts, before approaching with confidence in her best friend and beloved one. 'Anakin?' she asked, rushing over to him, grabbing his arm.

It was Dormé's voice that snapped him back to reality and he turned away, his expression turning guarded and dark at the sight of her. She grabbed his arm and Anakin was forced to face her.

'Anakin, my mistress has been saying some very disturbing things about the two of you—and I know it can't be true—'

His expression turned stony at her words and he promptly glanced away. 'Why do you care?' he snapped. 'I told you I was onto the game and I meant it,' he continued shaking his arm free from her hand as he prepared to walk away.

'You didn't marry her, did you?' Her eyes begged him to tell her the truth. She had no idea how much it would hurt.

'What choice did I have?' he growled at her question believing that Dormé was aware of his training with Palpatine. 'You did your job and I failed at mine. Now I'm making amends so as to clean up the mess. There, you happy now?' Anakin snapped as he glared at her.

'What are you talking about?' she asked as he wrenched his arm free. 'What do you mean a game?'

Anakin found her attempts to play naive to what he knew to be true to be both frustrating and insulting. He continued on feeling his temper rising, he knew he wasn't that intelligent his mentor certainly said it enough as did many of his colleagues and superiors at the temple the last thing he needed was to be mocked for it by a former friend.

'I know where my loyalties lie so you can stop now and save us both a world of frustration,' he continued wanting to hold onto his rage. It was so hard though to stare into her face to breath such fire, her pain just seemed so real, so believable that it was hard not to fall prey to it again. But Anakin swore to himself that he wouldn't fall for the games again and it wasn't long before his faltering mask was turning hard again as he turned to walk away.

Dormé was stunned as he kept rambling about thing she didn't understand. 'My loyalties lie with you, Anakin,' she replied, staring him straight in the face.

'I'm sure they do. And just who ordered you to say that? Padmé? The Chancellor?' he mocked in reply as she spoke of loyalties before giving a harsh laugh as she spoke words of love. He glanced away drawing upon the darkness wrapping it tightly around himself like a cloak…or a noose.

'No one ordered me to say or do anything, Anakin!' Dormé shouted as her tears spilled down her cheeks. 'I was with you because I wanted to be with you! I thought you wanted to be with me too. Why are you acting like this? What the _haramu_, Anakin. I thought we understood each other—I thought—'

He shook his head as she spoke of understanding before spewing out his fury. She was the strong one, why did she care what he thought? What did it matter? Or was this all part of the ruse too?

'I love you. I thought you loved me too and that we were going to make plans and go back home to Naboo together and maybe get married and start a family.' Her eyes filled with tears as the truth seeped in like a plague.

'Right. You expect me to believe that? Please, save the sweet talk for your other lovers and leave me be!' Anakin growled. He knew that the life had chosen left no room for weakness, he was certain she knew it and was even more certain she was mocking him for his pathetic ideals of old. Only Dormé knew how to tear apart the walls and only she knew just what to say to make him bend to her will, but not anymore.

'Did I do something wrong?' she asked, her voice cracking as she tried to keep her emotions at bay.

Anakin glared at her not listening to her words not allowing himself to do so out of his need to bury his doubts, the second guessing and the silent begging of his heart.

She was failing at this as well which only added to her misery. 'Am I not good enough for you? Is that why you married my mistress?'

'You ask me why I married that nasty shutta? Because I'm sick of being at the mercy of your memory! I'm sick of being a slave to a past that has no purpose to me.' Anakin continued cursing his own tears that threatened to expose themselves. He was a Sith Lord to be, he wouldn't falter, certainly not in front of her. He didn't dare let her know that her mockery was deep down a lost dream some small part of him couldn't quite destroy despite his fierce attempts to do so. 'You don't need me; we both know that. Now…now, I can finally say the same. I don't need you Dormé, not anymore,' he hissed before departing.

He wasn't finished and his words cut her deeply, saying she was in the past. Her soul knew he was lying. 'You don't love her! I know you don't.'

Anakin sneered as she spoke of his lack of love for Padmé. Of course he didn't love her! He loved no one, not anymore. That part of him died the day he was dragged away to the temple. He wasn't the little boy anymore and Anakin wanted to keep it that way.

Dormé couldn't take anymore of his _araru_. Dormé stormed in front of him blocking his path before winding up and slapping him across the face. 'WHAT THE URUGAL IS WRONG WITH YOU ANAKIN?!!' she shouted in her fury. 'Did it mean nothing to you? Did making love to me mean nothing to you? I do need you. I need you in my life and I know you still need me too! I don't know what's happened, but I remember you saying you wanted to marry me—when we were on Naboo and it was raining and we kissed for the first time.

Dormé was a warrior too and didn't back down. He didn't expect her to; what he didn't expect was the powerful slap across the mouth. The blood that trickled down his chin was almost welcoming. It was a silent reminder that he was still alive, despite what his mind would have him believe. He didn't turn away, but it was too late: the darkness had its servant and it held onto him, tightly wrapping itself around his heart and burying itself deep within his spirit. His expression turned stony to her words as he truly believed it meant nothing to her. She didn't need him she was only saying what he once wanted her to say. 'Surprise, surprise, that pathetic whiny little brat is gone, Dormé. The man-child does have a backbone after all!' Anakin mocked viciously thinking of Padmé's cruel words to him the morning after.

'I have always thought fondly on that—and now you're making it out like it's nothing. It will never be nothing to me. I will always cherish our friendship even if you're too blind to realise it!'

He rolled his eyes at her words, wishing she would just stop with the lies and own up to what she had been ordered to do. He knew she didn't really give a damn about the past, that she thought nothing of his words even then. Now she was just using it as a weapon against him, to twist the blade and watch him crumple. But he wouldn't, not anymore. 'There is no friendship between us Dormé and it was nothing, we both know that,' he snapped as he tried to walk past.

Everything he said was hateful and she didn't know what had happened to him. She didn't know how just a few days could turn him so sour. Was it merely a game to him? Had he been toying with her affections and her memories of the past. No, she couldn't believe that. Their time together, brief as it was, was special, it was sacred, not even his harsh words now could touch it. 'I love you, Anakin. I've never lied to you! I'm not lying now!'

But when she professed her love and declared that she wasn't lying, Anakin uttered more curses and stormed off. He just couldn't take it anymore and couldn't trust himself to remain either. He was tired of the lies and tired of the way she made him feel so weak and helpless. He was a war machine now and not even Dormé could change that.

Dormé was heartbroken. She stood there as he stormed away, her tears flowing freely now, knowing that all her dreams had been crushed. She just didn't understand what went wrong or why this happened. She felt weak in the knees. It was hard to breathe. How could she serve her mistress now? How could she look at her after this? Yet, she had nowhere to go. She was trapped.

With leaden steps, Dormé forced herself back to the handmaiden apartments. She took no notice of the other handmaidens who watched her closely. She made it to her room before she completely gave way to her emotions. Her sobs echoed through the main handmaiden chambers.

* * *

Anakin was in no mood to speak to anyone and was ready to depart for the temple. In the end, he only ended up returning to the senatorial district with some other intent in mind. He knew he could never be with Dormé. He was certain it was all a game, one he was tired of and wanted nothing to do with. There was always a choice, a solution, and the answer became far too clear for him to deny. He couldn't bring himself to kill Dormé because it wasn't her fault that she was following orders, but it didn't mean he couldn't destroy the witch who had brought this hell on them.

Padmé awoke to find herself staring at the eerie blue glow of a lightsaber at her throat. She smirked to the sight knowing full-well what hell awaited Anakin should he dare try to harm her. 'Just what do you think you're doing?' she asked calmly.

Anakin scowled his hatred evident in both his expression and his emotions. 'You wretched _shutta._ I should have killed you the first chance I had. I won't make that mistake again!' he hissed as his blade lowered to her throat. He wanted her to suffer first before he finished the job.

'Go on…do it. Although, you might want to think of just how you're going to explain my death to the chancellor,' she replied, clearly unafraid of his blade or his rage.

'I don't give an _echuta_ what he thinks,' Anakin snapped as he drew the blade away from her throat.

She winced at the pain from the heat of the blade and he smiled at the sight of it. It was lowered again this time even closer, close enough to hear the sound of her hair beginning to singe and to smell the pungent stench of hair burning.

'You think he's going to be pleased to learn you've killed his protégé?' she continued. 'Or that he would reward you for killing one of the few allies you have? If you feel the need to spill blood I'm sure there are plenty who are more deserving of the fate. Perhaps you could start with your ex-lover, the one who lured you to fail in the first—'

'She was following your orders,' Anakin growled, deactivating his lightsaber while grabbing her throat tightly.

'Was she now?!' Padmé gasped as she gave a weak laugh. 'Why would I care who she takes to her bed? Maybe you should ask her why she was so keen on making you stray from your path? Perhaps she was in league—'

She never finished her statement as Anakin tightened his grip. 'Don't start with me, you witch! I believed your lies once, but I know better now!'

'Palpatine will kill your little whore if you kill me and we both know it!' Padmé gasped out as she struggled to breathe.

Despite his rage with Dormé and his belief that he now hated her as much as Padmé, Anakin swiftly removed his hand from the woman's throat as he uttered a curse. 'The only whore I know is the _shutta_ staring back at me,' he spat before storming out of the room.

* * *

Anakin was livid to know there was no way of bowing out of his new mission despite arguing the matter with his mentor. Palpatine had assured him that Padmé was correct in her assessment, that it wasn't her orders that brought Dormé to him last night.

'I had tested you the first night and you failed but you have since proven yourself. You were able to put aside your feelings, your repulsion, and your anger to perform your duty and for that I am most proud,' Palpatine assured him.

Anakin did not understand just what his mentor had in mind but was certain he would soon find out. He was also informed that he should watch out for the petite handmaiden. 'If she's still pursuing the matter of the past, there is a chance she might be trying to get close to you for more _sinister_ reasons,' the chancellor informed him.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Anakin balked as Palpatine raised a brow and sipped on his tea.

'Isn't the head handmaiden and former decoy a close friend of your brother?' the elder man suggested.

Anakin didn't understand and shook his head. 'What's the point?'

'Who is Dormé's superior? Who is she to answer to short of her mistress? If Sabé is close to your brother and you have a history with Dormé, who answers to her? If the Jedi were in need of someone to watch over their wayward _Chosen One,_ who do you think they would ask to get close to you?

'It only makes sense that they would take advantage of your history with the girl. After all, you both were friends at one time, were you not? They are foolish and would believe that it wouldn't be hard for her to rekindle that friendship with you once more.'

Anakin's expression turned stormy as he clenched his jaw. He couldn't believe it and yet it made perfect sense in his mind.

* * *

Dormé didn't sleep that night and in the morning, her mistress summoned her, telling her they were leaving for Naboo. Dormé was to go in attendance in order to protect her mistress. The worst of it was, Anakin was coming too. This was the last thing Dormé wanted or needed. She didn't know why she was asked to go instead of any of the other handmaidens. She didn't dare to meet Anakin's eyes during the whole journey. She couldn't speak and remained dutifully silent the whole time to the lakehouse.

The journey was a miserable one and Anakin cursed his wretched luck. He remained silent throughout the journey, his thoughts a dark storm. Padmé was the only one who seemed at ease and upon their arrival was soon ordering the servants about leaving Anakin watchful and alone.

Anakin was miserable throughout the gondola ride and though he said nothing he could see that Dormé look worse for wear as well. He thought it was odd as she always loved the water, but was soon reminded that she wasn't the same little girl he once knew. Then again he wasn't the innocent little boy either. The thought both annoyed and troubled him but he spoke nothing of it and kept to himself, with fingers gripping the edges of the boat so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

If the gondola ride wasn't enough, Dormé still felt like the ground was spinning when she lugged their belongings to the appropriate rooms with the help of the other servants. Her dizziness and ill feelings did not dissipate as she expected they would for the first few days there. Her mistress took every chance she had to make Dormé's life miserable. Dormé was beginning to think she enjoyed it...enjoyed rubbing it in her face that she was married to Anakin. Dormé wanted to scream sometimes. Other times, she thought the lake looked like a very appealing way to die.

The days progressed and Anakin's anger and foul mood hardly faded. His wife was bent on making his life miserable and Anakin was equally determined to return the favour. As for Dormé, the Padawan apprentice did his best to avoid her as much as he could. The last thing he needed, or wanted, was for her to use him in order to collect information for the Jedi. He also knew that any interaction with the handmaiden would only encourage Padmé's vicious nature. While he didn't fear Padmé, he knew she had a way of turning the tables so he would fall out of favour with his mentor, the chancellor.

He began to disappear for hours at a time anything to avoid both women. The nearby village began to speak of dark things looming about in the nearby forests and within days bodies began to go missing. No one ever considered that it was none other than the Jedi Padawan who was to keep watch over the guests who resided in the Naberrie lake house. He found he rather roam amongst the woods it was certainly more inviting than remaining behind with the two women he was convinced wanted to drive him mad. But if it rained, he had no choice and would turn to drink, anything to numb his desire to use the dark side to unleash his fury on wife. He knew if he killed Padmé, the chancellor was certain to introduce him to a new meaning of suffering and pain.

Anakin was completely unresponsive to Dormé. So many times she tried to smile at him or gain his attention, but he blankly stared back or looked away. At night, Dormé succumbed to tears of despair. She wanted out but knew it was this or the factories in Uriash. She had no other options. And then there was Anakin... Even though he was so cold to her, the thought of leaving him with her mistress was just awful. She couldn't do it. She knew her mistress was lying and pretending... Dormé thought of poisoning her, watching her choke on her meal and die. The thought continued to cross her mind the more Padmé unleashed her vindictiveness. But killing her mistress would cause her to lose her job. If she had no mistress, she had no job, regardless if she was found guilty of her murder or not.

And then the worst of the sickness came and with it, Dormé felt it was worse than trying to commit suicide. She felt like she had a hangover, something she had not experienced for many years. She couldn't keep anything down and she became incredibly weak. Useless to her mistress, who merely laughed at her and told her to get over her pathetic love sickness, Dormé felt like she was dying.

* * *

This evening, it was pouring outside and Anakin sighed miserably. He had finished the bottle of apsinthos he had procured from the local village and was now finally feeling its effects. He prayed he would fall asleep soon so he could just forget everything for a little while.

Padmé felt otherwise and decided now was a perfect moment to torment her sad excuse of a husband. The hour was late but not late enough in his opinion. 'You look like you could use to relax,' she began with an impish grin as she tried to massage his shoulders.

Anakin wondered if the villagers really were so homely to her that she would actually turn to him for a romp instead of them. He knew the answer though and the thought disgusted him more, the villagers were beneath her caste, she would never set eyes on someone beneath her. 'You could use some freckles; your face is like a porcelain mask—it's unnatural and disgusting,' Anakin snapped back, wanting her to leave him alone and yet already knowing he'd give in. It was another reason why he tried not to get drunk when in her company, but it was too late now.

'You need brains, but you don't hear me complaining,' she retort back with a sharp smile that didn't meet her eyes. 'Besides, I can't be that bad,' she purred as she kissed his throat.

Anakin winced, knowing she had noticed his body's betrayal. It was too late and soon Anakin was closing his eyes, imagining it was _her_ calloused fingers undoing his tunic, that it was _her_ throaty laugh that filled his ears, _her_ bittersweet lips tasting his own…

Her fingers raked across his skin, but could not pierce it, not as _hers_ did. Their placement was all wrong, too selfish, too distant for Anakin's liking, but it didn't matter. The alcohol made it easier to ignore the feelings of violation. It also made it easier to just imagine that it was Dormé he was making love to, not Padmé he was sleeping with. But it wasn't without its price.

As he became so lost in the past, it was the handmaiden's name he screamed when his mind succumbed to the passions.

In turn, Padmé, insulted, proceeded to call another senator's name and the moment was lost.

Furious, Anakin drew back and cursed as she smirked and laughed. He never felt so vile or unclean as he did in those moments and soon he was swiftly departing for the fresher. He scrubbed at his skin, turning it a bright red as he cursed softly under his breath as the furious and shamed tears spilt. It wasn't the first time he had done this, nor was it the first time he felt this way. It was, however, the first time he was aware of it and despite his inebriated state, he was unable to bury it away as he always had before.

The water had long since run cold and when he finally stepped out and dressed he was relieved to see that Padmé was nowhere to be found. Departing for the kitchen, he went in search of a loose bottle. He didn't care of the hell he was certain to pay in the morning; he just wanted to feel numb.

It was only then his thoughts once more returned to the handmaiden who seemed to be suffering from some form of illness that she couldn't shake. He wondered how she was doing and realized much to his self-disgust that he hadn't considered it before then. Then again, why did he care? She was nothing more than a spy, wasn't she?

_I brought you some broth that Ama made. Maybe it will make you better._

Anakin's eyes wavered as the memories returned with a vengeance. He could still see her calloused fingers firmly wrapped around a small bowl of broth and how she tried not to spill it. He remembered the way she was so certain that only under her care would he would heal. Looking back, Anakin realized that she was right. Though not even a day later, she too fell sick Anakin did his best to help her get well too.

His eyes flickered back to the small room where she resided and soon he was opening the cap of a new bottle and taking a long swig of it. _It's over. Give it up. She's moved on now, she serves one, you serve another,_ his thoughts whispered but it was too late as a small part of him remained unscathed by the Darkness and the liquor he now consumed.

With clumsy fingers, he set the bottle down and proceeded to rummage through the cupboards. There had to be some sort of broth here somewhere. But just when he was about to give up, Anakin's bleary eyes settled onto the small sachet. It had been years since he had any, nevermind seen anyone prepare it, but he had to try. The instructions, at least what he could make of them, seemed fairly simple: empty sachet into bowl, boil water, pour into bowl, stir and serve. It was easier said than done when one had no experience in the kitchen and was quite drunk. Most of the powder made its way into the bowl, while the rest went on the floor. It took him some time to find the kettle to boil water, but it was found and after more sips of his drink and an eternity of waiting, it began to whistle with life.

Pouring the hot water into the bowl, he uttered more curses as it splashed everywhere including on himself which only added to his frustration. However, it wasn't long before the bowl was filled with liquid and Anakin was rummaging for a spoon. Stirring carefully as instructed, he smiled to himself, feeling quite proud that he had indeed made something successfully and with only a little mess in the kitchen.

Though the journey was longer than he would have liked, with unsteady hands, he found his way to Dormé's chambers and was soon rapping on her door. He hoped she would be awake and yet a part of him hoped she wasn't. He didn't know what to say or do if she were.

* * *

Though she saw little of Anakin, there were times in which her mistress sought to make a statement with him, wanting to rub it in her face. Dormé cursed her mistress on her breath and more often than not, longed to poison her. Tonight as she stumbled back to her chambers after tending to laying out her mistress's clothing for the evening, she overheard the two of them together. She forced her feet onward, struggling to block it out, but he heard him calling her name. She knew she was hearing things. After all, their names sounded similar. She was losing it. She was delusional and dying of some foul disease.

Falling into bed without bothering to change into a nightgown, Dormé recalled the last time they were both down with a fever. She and Anakin caught it from each other and they cried and held each other, promising each other not to die unless they both went together. At the knock, Dormé used all of her strength to pull herself from the bed. She looked like death warmed over and was surprised to see Anakin there. What more could she do? What more could she give? But then her eyes fell to the broth in his hand, which she knew was for her.

A part of him had hoped that Dormé would be sleeping. It was just easier to face the silence and not have to exchange words. He was already out of sorts to begin with and didn't trust himself not to say something completely foolish. But the door slid open just when he was about to give up and Anakin found himself staring into the face of his former friend. His heart sunk to the sight and he cursed himself for not noticing her condition before now. He then cursed himself for not being more prepared. He didn't know what to say and was now even more conscious of his less than sober state.

'You didn't have to,' she said, though she hoped it was a peace offering of sorts. Dormé's heart new the gestures true intention, even if she didn't consciously acknowledge it. 'Thank you,' she said, though her body could no longer stand and she had to sit down.

He blushed at her words but said nothing as he followed her inside. She was so weak that he began to wonder if she was indeed dying.

He placed the bowl onto the nearby table and helped her onto the bed. No words were given he didn't trust himself to speak. No words were really needed either and he was about to offer the bowl once more. He didn't trust his hands to work as they should and didn't wish to spill the steaming broth onto her. But something caught his eyes and he froze to the sight. 'When was the last time you properly ate?' he whispered finally noting in the darkened room that her skin was beginning to stretch over her bones. Had he been more sober he would have been able to bury his concerns but for now his heart would hear none of it and a little of the young boy he once was began to surface again.

'A few days,' Dormé confessed, having never told him a lie. She had missed the feel of his arms around her and despite how awful she felt, if it was so she could feel the warmth of his embrace, it was worth it in her mind. 'I haven't been able to keep anything down.

He moved to clumsily draw teh blankets over her when he noticed she was completely dressed. He bowed his head feeling shy and yet knowing he had to help somehow. Gingerly as though fearing his touch would harm her the drunken padawan moved to remove her garbs. HIs intentions weren't untrue and when he thought of how only a short time ago he was crying out her name shame flooded his thoughts.

Dormé let him do whatever he wanted. She couldn't imagine he wanted anything from her when she was ill, but he was removing her clothes, so she wasn't sure.

'So you're more comfortable,' he murmured sheepishly as he continued to keep his eyes averted lest she see the shame in them. He would have asked why she never brought this up sooner, but already knew the answer. He didn't know what to say in reply or even what to do to help. Falling upon the past he recalled what Dormé used to do when he was ill, how her simple gestures would always heal in him ways no medicine could. But wasn't purehearted as she had been then, Anakin was certain his efforts would be of use but he tried nonetheless. He was grateful that she allowed to perform this small gesture of kindness and realized in a strange sort of way that in doing this he felt more human than he had in a very long time.

Tears came to her eyes at his kindness and she wanted to hold him as she used to. Dormé wanted to fall asleep in the comfort of his arms and to know even if she died, she was safe and that everything was all right.

Once she was undressed, he once more with fumbling hands moved to draw the blanket over her form. Only after did he try to offer her the broth once more. 'I'd help -but I'm not exactly myself right now,' he explained already knowing she was most likely aware of his inebriated state. Anakin struggled to hide his fears and concern. He knew she should be in a medical centre or at the very least under the watchful care of a healer.

Anakin had other intentions, which was to feed her some broth and she, having not noticed until then how inebriated he was, merely nodded. She gripped the spoon with only a little difficulty and she tried to eat. It didn't taste good to her, nothing did, but she didn't want to disappoint him so she did the best she could. Dormé still felt like it wasn't going to sit well. It was Anakin's presence that helped the most, more than anything in the universe.

He watched her carefully as Dormé sipped on the broth and only briefly stepped out to get her a napkin. He shyly returned and noting her emotions, felt badly. 'I didn't prepare it properly, did I?' he murmured feeling the rush of disappointment at his failure. 'I was never very good in the kitchen. I just remembered—' he caught himself and bit his lip before falling silent.

Though she was seated by his side Anakin felt as though she were a million light years away. In reality he was the distant one and while he still believed she was a spy the thought made him feel incredibly tired. 'Oh no, it was made just fine,' she replied shyly. 'I just don't feel like—everything tastes bad to me. I don't know why.' Dormé felt bad for admitting it, but she was glad that he hadn't left. She too recalled the time she had brought him some broth when he was under the weather and the memories were fresh in her mind. It was hard to keep her emotions in check when she wasn't feeling good.

Anakin nodded weakly in reply to her assurances feeling relieved that his attempts to make her something wasn't quite as disastrous as he feared. But her next words concerned him though he was loathed to admit it. Had it not been for her pale skin, the way her bones seemed so dangerously close to the surface, Anakin would have believed it was an act too. The truth however would not fade even in the face of bold faced lies and Anakin knew this was no game and he felt helpless to do anything about it. He was no healer and the village nearby certainly wasn't equipped with any real medical centre worth mentioning. Anakin wondered if they would have to fly Dormé to the mainland, he then wondered where his fierce concern for her came from. She had tried to use him for her masters, had she not?

She continued to try to eat until she knew that if she had anymore, she wouldn't be able to keep it down. Dormé looked over at him and she saw, for a moment, the reflection of her best friend as he used to be. _I miss you..._

It was so hard to think clearly when one was so inebriated. Just then Dormé's eyes met his own and Anakin found he couldn't look away. For a moment though brief he could see her, the little girl who had stolen his heart all those years ago. _I need you now...more than ever... _It was too much and he glanced away, not wanting Dormé to see the tears that threatened to surface. He wasn't that boy anymore and neither was she that girl.

Dormé leant her head on his shoulder for a moment and closed her eyes. 'Stay with me,' she murmured, hoping that he would, feeling as though he had the power to heal her and knowing reality conspired against her.

He felt her head against his shoulder and knew he should, in reality, be leaving. He could barely keep his eyes open as it was and Anakin was certain he if he didn't find his way back to his bed, he'd drift off here. But her murmured words stirred something within him and Anakin found his legs wouldn't respond to his demand to get up. He weakly nodded and quietly slipped an arm around her, his fingers finding their way to the edges of her hair.

His arms were soon around her again, _where they belong_, and Dormé couldn't help feeling safe there. She sighed as she felt his fingers in her hair.

He knew he shouldn't, that by morning nothing will have changed; if anything, it would be worst. But for now, in this brief moment of time, Anakin forgot himself and lowered his guard just enough to become the little boy she once knew. 'Sleep now; I won't leave you,' he murmured back as he shyly kissed her brow before slipping off to sleep.

Anakin said he wouldn't leave her and this brought a peaceful smile to her face. She weakly pulled him closer as she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Coming up:_ 'Dormé, you are relieved of your duties as decoy,' Padmé announced stiffly. 'Moteé has taken your place. You will be my personal assistant.'_

_'With your wardrobe, milady?' Dormé asked for clarification, unsure what this new position entailed._

_'With everything that is of importance to me,' Padmé replied.  
_


	5. Fine Parents

In the early hours of the morning, Dormé awoke due to her illness, feeling like she was going to be sick, but when her sleepy eyes found Anakin's sleeping form, the ill feelings abated. He smelt of alcohol, but his expression was tranquil as he snored loudly. 'How I love you...' she murmured, running her fingers through his hair.

She knew he was no longer available, that he had married her mistress, but she couldn't help loving him. Even though he had said strange and not very nice things to her, she knew he still cared about her. He wouldn't have come or stayed for that matter if he didn't care for her a little.

Dormé wanted to imagine that none of that happened and that they were here on Naboo together, without duties or constrictions. Tears came to her eyes as she reflected on how she wanted things to be and how far from that dream they truly were. She kissed his cheek and his temple, knowing it was forbidden to do so. Her heart ached terribly, but at the same time was given hope that they would at least be friends now.

Eventually, she fell back asleep and continued holding him tightly. She hadn't meant to fall asleep for she feared that he would leave again, even though he said he wouldn't. But her body felt otherwise and she fell into a very deep sleep.

Anakin was unaware of Dormé's thoughts, her emotions, and the child that grew within her. His sleep, however, was incredibly peaceful, reminiscent of the simple days he had long since forgotten. There were no dreams, no nightmares either; and that was a relief in and of itself. He awoke some time later to a pounding head and a stormy stomach, silent reminder that he should have had more fluids. But such things had been furthest from his mind. But despite his body's demand to retire to his room to recuperate, Anakin couldn't quite bring himself to move. Dormé was holding him close resting peacefully as a small smile played on her features. He had to leave, he knew he did, it was just a game, wasn't it? It was hard to move when one's head pounded so viciously. It was even more difficult when another's arms were holding onto him so tightly that Anakin was certain if he moved the wrong way, he would lose his breath. Nevertheless, his stomach warred violently with him and despite his best intentions, he had to disentangle himself from Dormé before he made a fool of himself a second time.

Dormé awoke when Anakin was attempting to leave her. Seeing the look on his face, she immediately let go and fear coursed through her. He was ill and it was her fault! Despite the dizziness that it incurred, she sat up and attempted to help him in the fresher. 'I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to give you my illness!' she said, holding herself upright by holding onto the wall.

The last thing Anakin wanted was help; truthfully he wanted to be alone. But Dormé was determined and he felt even worse for it knowing that she was unwell and undeservedly so at that. 'I'm OK, Dormé; I assure you, I'm fine. I only have myself to thank for this,' he murmured in weak tones as he shakily drew back and leaned back against the wall she was leaning against.

'You should be resting,' he added softly as he glanced to her.

'No it's fine—' she argued, before he made his confession.

'You're the one who's actually sick. I'm just hungover,' he murmured finding it hurt to even talk.

'Hungover? Oh—you mean you haven't caught my illness?' She breathed a sigh of relief at this, but was still concerned about him.

Anakin gave Dormé a look that said he was hardly convinced at her assurances. He was startled by her relief finding it ironic that she would be so relieved. If anything he imagined she would have been disappointed. After the way he had been treating her, Anakin wouldn't have expected anything less.

'Even so, you need to lie down. I'll get you a coldpack for your head, OK?' Dormé said, stumbling over to the cupboard to grab a coldpack for him.

'If you're so fine, then why can't you even stand without leaning against the wall?' he challenged feeling both awkward and shamed by Dormé's concern and kindness. Anakin knew he had done nothing to deserve it to say the least.

'It's nothing,' Dormé replied, still trying to help him out.

'Dormé, I'm fine. I am really,' he pressed on while trying to ignore the fact that even natural sunlight from the windows was adding to his pounding head. He rose to his feet and shook his head weakly at her attempts to find him a coldpack. Though shaky still, Anakin knew he was in far better health than the petite beauty before him. Though he was still convinced she was a spy for the Jedi Order, his heart would not let him stand by and watch her try to help him when she clearly needed help herself.

He didn't wait for a response or a reaction and was soon lifting her into his arms and slowly carrying her back to her bedchambers and into her bed. 'You need it more than I do,' he murmured. 'I'll find a coldpack. In the meantime, you rest. I'll get you something to drink too. Not sure if you'd be up for food, but I could have the droid make you something light,' Anakin offered in shy tones. As far as he could sense, Padmé was still absent and this made it easier to ignore the doubts of his mind that demanded he not speak to Dormé, nevermind be kind to her.

Anakin got the better of her and lifted her into his arms before she had a chance to protest. Had it been any other circumstance, she would have taken it out of context, that it was more than her health, but also his love for her that he might verbally deny, but his heart showed through. But given the circumstance, she merely gave in. 'All right...' she replied, already missing the feel of his arms around her as he offered to get her something to drink. Dormé wanted to hold him again, especially in her ill state, but she knew it wasn't what he intended or wanted from her.

His concerns for Dormé overrode his doubts and for a brief time, Anakin felt as though he was living in the past once more. Only his stormy stomach and aching head reminded him of reality. It didn't stop him from trying to forget and as he set her back into the bed Anakin grew shy as he drew the covers over her. He needed a distraction and the sight of her petite form so pale and thin was enough for him to suggest she have something to drink or eat.

He soon disappeared, but not for long. Ordering the droid to prepare her something light, Anakin proceeded to pour her some vita water and was soon returning with a cold pack for himself. Almost as soon as he arrived, he departed once more.

She thanked him for the water, but just before she had a chance to ask where he was going, he was gone and her heart fell. Then Anakin returned and she smiled. What she saw in his hands returned hope to her. It was easy to pretend that everything was all right now. She believed if she died now, she would be happy.

Anakin was quick to return and the sight of her smile warmed his heart. It was only that he realized how much he had missed it. How he missed the way her eyes danced in amusement and the way she could make him feel alive without speaking so much as a word. As much as Anakin wanted to sleep in his own bed, he wanted to keep an eye on Dormé and decided it was best to join her. 'There is no point in going back to my quarters when you might need me,' he said sheepishly as he motioned to the pillow and blanket. 'I may as well stay here,' he added with a hint of a smile as he dropped the pillow on the floor and took a seat shortly thereafter.

'Thanks,' Dormé said sheepishly. She drank what little of the water she could as he said he was staying.

'The droid is making you some soup. I thought you might want something light to eat,' Anakin added. 'As for me, I intend on sleeping off this hangover once you've finished eating,' he admitted as he set up his blanket and gave her a sheepish grin. 'So if you need me all you have to do is kick although please try not to get me in the head, its sore enough without your foot adding to it,' he teased with a boyish grin.

'I promise I won't kick you unless you're in need of it,' she replied, teasingly.

Even with his hangover Anakin couldn't deny that his spirits were beginning to lighten. It really was almost like the old days, before the Jedi, before the lies, the walls, and the need for the darkness. He missed it all.

However, the soup the droid made her didn't sit well. 'Sorry—' Dormé said as she stumbled over him and into the fresher. It was her turn to relieve her stomach of its contents.

Immediately he was by her side, holding her hair back as she was ill. 'You need to see a healer,' he whispered once she was finished. It wasn't long before he was grabbing a cold clothe and dabbing her brow and cheeks.

Every small gesture of friendship from Anakin made her feel so much better. _I just need you_, she thought desperately, but he seemed insistent.

'You've been ill far too long I think this is serious,' he murmured as he debated how he could possibly get her to town without Padmé knowing. It was hard to think clearly when his head ached so much and his stomach too.

'But I am feeling better though,' Dormé replied.

Anakin frowned hardly convinced by her assurances. 'As much as I want to believe that I think its best we get a second opinion. Or at least have someone find out what was wrong in the first place,' Anakin added.

'If you think I should be examined, then I will,' she agreed. 'Although, I'd much rather you were with me.' It would be so easy, Dormé thought as she wrapped her arms around him, to pretend that he wasn't married and that he returned her deeper feelings. If she only had a little time left in this life, fantasies like this one fuelled her desire to remain longer.

Fortunately Dormé agreed to his words and as she slipped her arms around him, Anakin was reminded of the fact that they really couldn't depart just yet. He offered a sheepish smile as his cheeks warmed. 'I'll get you something to wear,' he murmured in shy tones.

Dormé hadn't even realised that she was still naked and couldn't help giggling at that. 'That might be a good idea,' she replied light-heartedly, in spite of the weight of the situation.

It wasn't long before he was helping Dormé into something a little more suited and carrying her into his arms. The village wasn't too far from here and even by foot he soon reached their destination.

When he lifted her into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the closeness. 'Are you sure it's all right, with your head I mean?' she asked in concern for his well-being.

Anakin gave a hint of a smile at her lighthearted words though it was clear he was entirely shy about the matter. The irony and the distance between them wasn't missed on the young man and he wasn't sure where he stood anymore which only added to his awkwardness.

It wasn't too hard to find the local medical centre. It was small but suitable for what they sought and it wasn't long before they were permitted entrance. No one asked any questions and that alone was a relief for Anakin. The medical centre was small and intimate.

Dormé explained her symptoms and though they seemed to know what was bothering her, they did all the necessary tests. 'You're with child,' the female doctor informed her factually. 'Your first, I gather, young as you are. How old are you?'

'Seventeen, I think,' Dormé replied, a little embarrassed that she couldn't tell the woman the date of her birth.

Anakin waited with baited breath to learn what was wrong with the handmaiden and was entirely startled to learn the cause of Dormé's illness. Anakin remained quiet at the news and bit his lip. He could still remember the old days dreaming of having a family of his own. How he promised himself that one day he would marry his dear friend and together they would have lots of children and be as good parents as his own were. Now he was married to a woman he wanted dead and his dear friend was living the dream he desired. He wondered who the father was and felt a rush of jealousy. A few names of popular young Jedi came to mind and he frowned.

'You're both healthy, but I have a suggested diet and reading list for motherhood for you.'

'Thank you.' Dormé's mind was reeling with the information. It was hard to take it all in. 'Anakin, we're having a baby!' she cheered, moving to embrace him. It was everything she had dreamed of.

The walls were once more returning to his thoughts and though Dormé pulled him into a tight embrace he was unable to respond. He should be happy for her, Anakin knew deep down that he should. But all he felt was the pounding of his head and the storm of his stomach. It was nothing compared to the sorrow of his heart. Hearing Dormé proudly announce to him that they were to be parents was too much and Anakin shook his head as his expression turned stormy. This little _joke_ had gone too far and he glanced away as he withdrew from her embrace.

'Congratulations, I'm certain you two will be fine parents,' he stammered out _knowing_ full well that he wasn't the father. Without a second thought he departed not bothering to wait a moment longer to learn the error of his ways. There was just no way he could be the father, he wanted it too much and if there was one thing Anakin had learnt in his short life was never to desire anything too much. Doing so only meant it would never come to pass and if it did it would only be destroyed before he had a chance to enjoy it.

'You two?' Dormé asked, but he was leaving. She didn't have the opportunity to scramble off the examination table quick enough to go after him. Anakin seemed to think she had been with someone else, that he wasn't the father.

Dormé's eyes filled with tears that she struggled to swallow back. Her throat pounded achingly as the truth finally came to light. He was married. He couldn't acknowledge their baby because of it and her mistress—her mistress would probably release her...and she would never see him again. Her oldest, dearest friend...

'Would you like a DNA test?' the doctor asked.

'It would be best not to,' Dormé replied. 'He can't acknowledge the baby because he's a—because he's married,' she tried to explain without giving too many details. She sighed, shaking her head. All dreams of Anakin and the family they could have seemed even further away than before. He had been so warm and loving before...but she remembered how cold he became at the announcement. 'I didn't mean to,' she whispered.

Her thoughts foggy, Dormé stumbled from the medical centre to a transport she couldn't afford. In the end, she walked back on her own.

In her room, she found his pillow and blanket on the floor, symbols of the attempted repairing of their friendship which was now demolished. Would he ever forgive her now? Clutching his pillow, she lay down on her bed, imagining what it would have been like had things worked out as they planned.

_'You're going to be a dad!'_

_'Really? That's wonderful, Dormé! Is it a boy or a girl? Did you think of names yet?' he rambled happily._

_'It's too early to tell!' she laughed, poking him. 'I don't know about names. What do you think? And we have to prepare a room for our little one—'_

Dormé fell asleep, clutching his pillow tightly.

**

* * *

**

The journey home was far longer than Anakin would have liked and his throbbing head did little to help. At the same time, he was grateful for it. It was silent punishment for lowering his guard for allowing her to _play_ her games. Wasn't it enough that Padmé was doing a fine job of it on her own? Did Dormé really have to join in on the fun as well? It was one thing for her to be with child. As much as he desired to be a father, Anakin had long since come to the conclusion that he was hardly suited to be a father. Even more so was the fact that the Order would most certainly steal his child from him because it would be cursed his Force sensitivity.

When it all came down to it, the gift of the Force, in his mind, was nothing more than a curse, a disgusting plague that had ruined his life and torn asunder his every dream. He wondered what life would have been like had he never been born with the sensitivity, if he would have indeed married his childhood friend or if this baby she carried would have been his own. It was pointless to have such thoughts and soon he was burying them once more as he drew upon the dark side, his one comfort, the one armour he would never allow himself to loosen again.

Padmé was gone for the day and Anakin was thankful for it. He spent much of the day buried beneath the blankets, struggling to sleep, while waiting for the painkillers to finally rid him of his headache. It didn't, but it was enough to force him into a nightmarish rest filled with images of Dormé with a shadowy figure that was clearly the baby's father. She was laughing and mocking him, as was Padmé, who clung onto him despite is attempts to break free of her.

* * *

The next day, Dormé awoke, feeling sick, but knowing it didn't matter. She forced herself up and out of bed, cleaning her room and then a good portion of the rest of the lakehouse. The other servants thought Dormé was insane, for even they didn't do half of the type of work that Dormé was doing. They usually had droids do most of the dirtier jobs. They watched her with curiosity, but didn't intervene.

Dormé knew Anakin didn't want to see or speak to her, so she made extra effort to see him. In her heart, she wanted so badly to explain, to let him know she hadn't meant to get pregnant, but that she wanted to keep the baby. She hoped he would at least understand that, and maybe someday in the future, forgive her.

Anakin kept himself busy with his own work the next morning and went out of his way to avoid Dormé. He had nothing to say to her and didn't trust himself not to lower his walls in her presence. Fortunately, Obi-Wan provide him with a much needed distraction and upon receiving the message Anakin promptly made contact with the Chancellor informing him of the information. He was promptly told to send the message to the Order as instructed for appearances had to be kept.

Anakin also was informed that Padmé would be rejoining him as she had been attending meetings of another sort. The thought made Anakin suspicious but he said nothing of it knowing it would do him little good. As predicted, the senator was returning to the lakehouse and together, they promptly departed for Geonosis to begin what was to appear as a rescue attempt. Only Anakin seemed genuinely concerned for his brother, but he kept his thoughts to himself as well.

Padmé informed Dormé that Anakin and she were departing, but no other instructions were given.

'Did you enjoy your time with your whore?' were the first words out Padmé's mouth.

Anakin cursed in turn and gave her a rude gesture in reply. 'Unlike you, I am loyal. Or did you really think I was so ignorant that I wouldn't know about your other lovers?' he snapped in reply.

The brief look of startled surprise was enough for him and Anakin smirked to it.

'And for the record, you might want to think about getting her off decoy duty,' Anakin continued in irritation.

Padmé just raised a brow finding this an amusing thought. 'Oh?'

'She's pregnant. Might be hard to hide that little detail. While we both know you couldn't care less what happened to your handmaidens, I don't think the public would take kindly having you placing a pregnant woman in the line of fire,' he growled.

Padmé rolled her eyes in disgust and ignored him for the rest of their journey.

Neither had much to say to one another and even on Geonosis, little words were exchanged. Both played out their roles as instructed, allowing themselves to be arrested and put before a biased court. Even though Anakin believed it was a waste of time, he was relieved to learn that his brother was all right. The gladiatorial ring and the battle that followed was nothing more than a means to vent out his rage. However, the true test wasn't any of this, rather it was having to face the count. Though Anakin was quite skilled, in the end, his exhaustion and pride proved to be his downfall. He failed the test presented to him and lost his right arm as a result.

It was hours later when he awoke to find himself in a medlab watching in disgust and shame as they replaced his arm with a metal arm that wasn't unlike his own creations.

* * *

One evening, Dormé received word from one of the elder handmaidens that she was required back on Coruscant to report for her new duties. Having no idea what was going on, Dormé packed her things and bid goodbye to the servants that thought she was the strangest girl they ever had stay with them.

The boat ride was lovely and Dormé was able to enjoy it this time. She even let her fingers dip into the water as they sped to the other side of the shore. Dormé longed to remain on Naboo and was reluctant to go back to Coruscant. If she had her heart's desire, Anakin would return to her and they would live happily together in a small home much like that of Ama's and raise their family here. But such dreams were not going to feed her or their baby, so she dutifully returned to Coruscant on one of the royal transports since she was unable to fly herself.

It was Captain Typho's uncle, Panaka, who flew with her, even though she was not in need of a guard. She wondered why there was extra security for her since she was merely a handmaiden, but was thankful for the company nonetheless. 'I hate flying,' she remarked to him.

Panaka chuckled. 'It will be a short flight.'

Once they reached Coruscant and she was escorted by Panaka to the senator's apartment complex, he parted ways with her and she entered, finding her mistress, Saché, Typho, and Moteé speaking. Dormé noticed that Moteé was dressed in the senator's garbs.

'Dormé, you are relieved of your duties as decoy,' Padmé announced stiffly. 'Moteé has taken your place. You will be my personal assistant.'

'With your wardrobe, milady?' Dormé asked for clarification, unsure what this new position entailed.

'With everything that is of importance to me,' Padmé replied.

Dormé missed Moteé's grin. 'Thank you, milady,' she replied, bowing.

'First, fetch me a glass of water,' Padmé said before continuing the conversation she was having with her security.

Dormé promptly went to get a glass of water for Padmé, not even thinking about the fact a droid could have done the job for her.

As the day went on, Dormé was being worked to the bone as though she were Padmé's slave instead of a security member. Dormé was given the more menial and demeaning tasks of all the handmaidens, leaving her exhausted by the end of the day.

Any time, Padmé saw her stop to catch her breath, she'd chide, 'Serves you right for getting pregnant, you _kinattu_. Be thankful I don't send you back to Uriash.'

* * *

The days passed far too slowly for Anakin's liking. It was a struggle to learn how to use his new arm and Padmé took much pleasure in mocking him for it. It fuelled his anger and in turn Anakin found himself now able to channel vast amounts of the Dark Side in ways he hadn't before. Had he not hated the woman so much he might have thanked her for it. But Anakin would be damned if he let his wretched wife know the truth.

The supreme chancellor, on the other hand, found his progress still lacking and soon, Anakin was spending even longer hours training and being tortured in turn. He found himself wondering how the Jedi did not notice his strange mannerisms, the constant exhaustion or the fact he could barely even meditate in the light side anymore nevermind channel it without being violently ill. Only his brother seemed to notice and he was far too polite to push the matter as it would require invading his privacy. A small part of him almost wished Obi-Wan would, another part of him wished the Council would just confront him, anything to bring matters to a head. But his mentor felt otherwise and like a good Sith apprentice he refrained and obeyed.

All of his anger and frustration were either vented out on Padmé, or worse on Dormé, who in turn now suffered for his brief attempts at protecting her child from harm.

Tonight was no better and believing Padmé was out on a diplomatic mission or in reality seeing another of her consorts, an exhausted Anakin retired to her chambers. He hated spending time with Padmé, but when his exhaustion was too much to make it back to the temple, he would from time to time collapse in her bed. However, instead of running into Padmé, he found himself running into someone else who was just as bad if not worse.

'You want to tell me what the frak is going on?' Saché began as she stormed into the living room chambers.

Anakin was about to strip down and have a shower, but immediately stopped himself as he glared at the elder handmaiden with bleary eyes. 'Why are you asking me this? Do I look like that witch to you?' he snapped.

Saché wasn't finished and continued without mercy. 'Oh don't give me that garbage! We both know you and our mistress are in this together! You think I'm blind? That I don't see what you two are doing to her? And for the record, last I checked, my protégé belongs in security, not doing maid duties!' Saché growled.

'And seeing as Dormé doesn't have the sense to fight the matter, then I guess it falls to me to do it! So start talking you miserable excuse—'

The sentence wasn't finished as Anakin's metallic fist wrapped around her throat. He squeezed it tightly and proceeded to lift the petite woman up in the air and slam her hard against the back wall. His sickly yellow eyes never wavering from her fiery gaze. 'Listen to me you little witch,' he began in low tones. 'I do not make those decisions. And frankly, I don't give an _iquicha_ what your damned mistress does or doesn't do. If you have a problem with her, take it up with her,' he hissed.

'I already have....' she gurgled back as blood began to collect and spill down the corner of her lips.

Anakin scowled and was about to make another smart retort when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. His eyes flickered and from the corner of his gaze he saw a government issued dagger now resting half way into his lower torso. Instincts took over and before Saché had a chance to finish her attack, Anakin broke her neck.

Cursing profusely, he drew in a sharp breath and wincing, pulled the blade out of his side. This was hardly what he had in mind for a peaceful night of rest. Stumbling off to the fresher, he continued to curse while trying to clear his thoughts. He wasn't familiar with healing in the dark side, but knew it was possible. At this moment, however, all that mattered was the need to stop the bleeding before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Coming up - _A strange sense of peace swept over him as his body began to grow cold. This was it. He could feel the Force pulling at him, drawing him back. Anakin smiled to the feeling wanting to breathe his last, to offer up his ghost to finally end the madness, the disease that had now become his life._


	6. Plans Awry

Soren Typho was on duty late into the night, but after his shift was over, he expected Saché would be over at his apartment, however, when he found she wasn't, he figured he would stop by the handmaidens' quarters to see if she was around. As he passed the senator's apartment, he heard a commotion, but by the time he entered, it was too late.

'Saché!' he cried out, rushing over to her side. He looked for lifesigns, only feeling her heartbeat stop. Her neck was contorted harshly and there was blood coming from her nose. 'Saché...' he murmured. He rose swiftly to his feet, but holstered the blaster at his side as he stormed into the fresher after the beast who took away the woman he loved.

Soren didn't say a word, but growled in rage as he came up behind the Jedi and began pummelling his face with his fist. Soren was merciless in his attacks. The Jedi put up little resistance and Soren didn't care about the wound from Saché's blade. In his mind it was justice and he was finishing the job.

His fist collided with the glass behind Anakin but it didn't stop him. With pieces of glass now stuck in his gloved fist, he pounded Anakin in the gut, in the chest, in the face...

Anakin struggled to catch his breath as his shaking fingers fumbled about with the bacta and a gauze. The room was beginning to spin and he cursed his bleary eyes. He'd be damned if Padmé stumbled upon his unconscious carcass on the floor of her fresher. 'Damned witch!' he cursed under his breath before he felt a powerful shift in the Force. It was hard to register what it meant as his head felt so incredibly light and fuzzy. The growl alerted him that he wasn't alone, but it was Soren's fist slamming into his jaw that warned him a little too late that something was wrong.

In the clamour of fists, an emergency security alarm was tripped, sending Dormé jumping out of bed and rushing in with sword in hand. Her sword was unnecessary, however, when she came upon the two men. 'STOP!!' she shouted, trying to pry them apart. 'Leave him alone!'

'He killed Saché!' Soren shouted, not bothering to hide the tears that were going to come whether he liked it or not.

The news hit Dormé hard, for Saché was her mentor and she had grown to love her like an older sister. 'He what?' she said, though she was still struggling to pry them apart.

'DAMN IT, WOMAN!' Soren growled, wrenching his arm free.

* * *

'Echuta-we!' he screamed as he tried to dodge the attack. Soren's fist met glass and Anakin struggled to stagger back to take proper sight of his attacker. It only served to put him back in the line of Soren's attack. Glass met flesh and swiftly tore it as though it were but silk. Anakin struggled but the blood loss made it impossible to do much.

He cursed and struggled to get in a few weak punches himself. In desperation he reached out to the Dark Side but couldn't as Dormé's voice broke through his thoughts causing him to turn his attentions to the soudn of it. Another punch found his stomach and Anakin coughed blood.

A strange sense of peace swept over him as his body began to grow cold. This was it. He could feel the Force pulling at him, drawing him back. Anakin smiled to the feeling wanting to breathe his last, to offer up his ghost to finally end the madness, the disease that had now become his life.

He could hear them shouting but it sounded so far away, he wished they'd just be quiet so he could just sleep.

'You're killing him!' Dormé screamed at Soren.

Soren staggered back, seeing the mangled form of the man who killed his beloved. She wouldn't have wanted him to be like that monster.

Anakin murmured something incoherent in his native tongue as he furrowed his brow. How he wished the noise would stop. It did and with the pain faded away. His smile widened and he sighed, feeling the Force pulling him away from his cold body.

Shaking his head, Soren didn't say anything further, but left to pick up Saché's body and depart.

Dormé had just lost her mentor; she wasn't about to lose her friend too. She fell to her knees beside him, touching his cheek as she implored him to wake up. 'Anakin...look at me...Stay with me...I need you to stay awake right now—'

Something warm touched his skin and his fading spirit clung to it. Anakin's expression turned pained, this wasn't what he wanted. 'Let go...Let go of me...' he whispered.

'I'm not letting you go, Anakin,' Dormé said.

Dormé's voice seemed so distant and yet it was pulling him back demanding he return. Anakin weakly shook his head his hand so heavy struggled to move, it was so hard. He wanted to pull her hand away but he was too weak. 'I'm tired...so tired...let me rest...' Anakin whispered softly. It was too late and slowly his bleary eyes opened and his body was once more his own.

His skin felt clammy to the touch. 'Don't talk like that! You're not going to die! Do you hear me!' she shouted.

Anakin winced to her shouts feeling a little of the pain but not fully comprehending it. He felt as though he was living in a dream, a dark nightmare he couldn't awaken from. He didn't want this and yet it would seem he had no choice.

'I want to go home...' he whispered. 'Ama is waiting for me...I miss her...I miss home...' he whispered, his thoughts now lost to the past.

'...You tell Dormé, I miss her too...I come home...to dance in rain...' Anakin murmured through cut lips as a strange smile crept into his features.

Her words didn't quite register with him and he stared at her in frustrated confusion. Couldn't she understand that he didn't want to be saved? Why was she doing this? Why did she care?

'Don't,' he whispered as she moved to remove the glass from his damaged cheeks and brow. 'No...Not like this...No don't...' he softly pleaded as he stared at her with bleary tear filled eyes.

Why wouldn't she just let him be? Why couldn't she just let him rest? Or was this another game, one of the worst sort? Did she enjoy the fact he hated his life? What happened to the little girl he knew who sought to ease his pain instead of add to it? Did she die too that fateful day?

Tears stung behind her eyelids as she tore her nightgown to bind around his torso where he was bleeding profusely. She got bacta from a medkit kept in the fresher near the sink and applied the bacta before winding the cloth tightly around his midsection. Dormé worked as quickly as possible, talking to him to try to keep him conscious.

His face was another matter, but she knew it wasn't where the worst damage was. 'You're not going anywhere, Anakin. Ama doesn't need you right now. I do and our baby needs you too, so you can just shut up about this dying nonsense!'

Gentle but strong fingers wrapped something around his torso causing him eyes that closed to snap open. The pain was real and he cursed and tried to shrink back he was too weak to move and soon was slipping back into his dream like state.

She couldn't allow herself to think about poor Saché or what happened to make her stab Anakin in the gut. Anakin had been through a lot recently and she knew how Saché didn't understand, but thinking on her mentor was just too much. She couldn't have Anakin dying too.

When she was finally able to tend to his face, she knew moving him would not be a good idea, but that summoning medical help would bring Saché's death to the knowledge of people that didn't even know Anakin was here at this hour. Instead, she carefully removed the pieces of glass before cleaning and sanitizing the worst of it. The places where he wasn't wounded were given kisses and she struggled not to cry.

He soon realized any attempts of resistance would only add to his pain and thus he went still. It was hard to comprehend what was happening, nevermind why he was here or what Dormé's motivations were. Anakin didn't even register the tears that spilled down his cheeks as she kissed the small areas that wasn't damaged by the attack. One thing was certain he knew he deserved none of this kindness and was at a loss as to why he was receiving it. But in the end the wounds proved to be too much and he lost consciousness.

She knew he was delirious and was much more concerned about keeping him conscious than putting anything he said to heart, even though it sounded like she was torturing him by keeping him alive. When he lost consciousness, she began to panic. Dormé shook him. 'Anakin?' she called to him. 'Anakin!'

Knowing there was no other way, she contacted the emergency medical team to come and they hoisted him on a turbo-lift bed. Dormé didn't care how she looked, with her nightgown all torn up and her hair a mess. She followed them to the medical facility and watched on with great anxiety to make sure that her beloved and dearest friend would be all right.

He needed blood and she offered hers, despite the fact it was dangerous because she was pregnant. Dormé didn't tell them of her condition and by the time they found out it was too late. Now they had two individuals in a precarious state, although colour was returning to Anakin's face.

Feeling incredibly woozy, Dormé insisted on staying with him, holding his hand while she rested in a bed near his. It was with the knowledge that he was going to be all right that she allowed herself to rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Palpatine heard the news of the Jedi fathering a baby on the young handmaiden. While this pleased him, the fact she endangered herself and the child did not. He decided he would have a word with his apprentice about this that afternoon. Padmé would have to allow her to go to Naboo with the security officer and remain there until the child was past the most dangerous part of its development. He certainly didn't want Vader inadvertently ruining things.

HR

Anakin slipped into the realm of dreams and in them he was in the one place his heart longed for him to be.

It was raining and she was there holding his hands dancing in the rain. They weren't little children anymore but it didn't matter for because in this place time had no meaning and neither did the chasms that separated them.

She smiled at him and his heart swelled with joy for the love he saw in her amber eyes mirrored the feelings he would not allow himself to feel.

_Come back to me._ she pleaded as he drew her near. Her words pierced his heart and he faltered as the harsh memories of reality began to return.

_I can't. I'm not yours to have, not anymore,_ he answered quietly. She merely shook her head and turned to walk away, her petite body fading into the trees leaving in its wake only a small shine of light.

The wind picked up then and with it came the soft whisper of her voice.

_When the time comes, you will know. Until then I will wait in that secret place that no one knows save us._

He awoke soon after to feel the warmth of calloused fingers in his hand. Confused he looked over his shoulder and saw the petite beauty resting nearby, her fingers tightly holding his hand.

Stunned Anakin stared at her in disbelief not understanding how he got here or why she was even here. But soon the reality of his situation returned and the young man's eyes turned to the ceiling as he bit his lips so hard they bled.

He did not want this life. He did not want to be here, he didn't want to go on and yet she had given it to him whether he wanted it or not. It was a torture he no longer had the patience to bear.

Cursing he sat up only to immediately regret it. His hand pulled away from hers as he fought back tears of rage. The room spun but he forced himself out the bed only to stumbled to the ground. Furious he pulled himself back up and growled grabbing his clothes and tearing it on as best he could.

'Damn you! Damn you, you wretched woman!' he hissed. 'I was almost there! I was almost home and you had to pull me back to this nightmare!

'Am I nothing more than a damned game to you?' he spat at her resting form. 'You won. Is that what you want to hear? You won. There I said it. You happy now?' Anakin snapped before his injuries rendered him unconscious once more.

_I'm not yours to have_ Dormé heard in the back of her head as dreams began to take over.

Anakin was there, his eyes dancing with the mischief of youth she had thought long since departed. She was heavy with child, standing near the lake, her bare feet dipping in the pool.

Dormé felt a sharp pang rip through her torso.

_Are you happy now?!_ Anakin shouted at her, his eyes sickly yellow as he glared at her. _Damn you!_

There was so much blood. The pale blue water ran red and Dormé felt the child being ripped from her womb, dying.

Dormé awoke with a sharp gasp. The medical droid quickly attended her, seeing that everything was all right. She looked over to see that Anakin was asleep in the bed next to her, but they were no longer holding hands. _I'm not yours to have_ she recalled from the dreams, though she remembered nothing else, save that she had an increased concern for their baby. 'Is the baby all right?' she asked with great concern.

'Yes, milady,' the droid warbled.

Dormé sighed in relief. She didn't know what was worse, Saché's untimely death, Anakin's wounds, his harsh words, or the fact she placed their baby in danger to save him... She just felt guilty and at a loss.

HR

After notifying Saché's family and the Queen of Naboo of her death, Soren took it upon himself to take a leave of absence from Senator Amidala's service.

'You're not leaving,' Padmé informed him.

'I've already made arrangements,' Soren argued.

'A droid can fly the damned ship back to Naboo,' Padmé said. 'Your place is here as the head of my security.'

'I may answer to you, but I'm not your slave, despite the way you've treated members of your entourage lately, _milady_. I'm an employee of the Naboo government and have already spoken with the queen, so if you've got a problem with it, you can take it up with her!' And with that, Soren left a stunned Padmé to place Saché's body on the Naboo starship.

Afterwards, he was notified through the Supreme Chancellor's medical staff that Dormé had been in intensive care after giving blood to save Anakin, putting her unborn baby at risk. It felt as though Saché were speaking to him, although he knew it was only his imagination. He felt as protective of Dormé as Saché had been during her life and knew it was now his responsibility to look out for the young woman. She was still just a teenager, and Soren felt the need to take care of her.

Arriving at the hospital, Soren explained to Dormé that she ought to come with him to Naboo. He said it was so that as Saché's protégé, she could help with the funeral rites.

Dormé was uncertain about this, for she felt her place was here with Anakin and that she needed to look out for him, but inevitably, she agreed and departed with the security captain for Naboo.

* * *

Anakin awoke alone and tired some time later. He remembered nothing of his dreams but did recall the events that brought him here. Despair danced at the edge of his thoughts but it was fury he felt more of. Though clearly still recovering from his wounds Anakin swiftly clambered out of his bed and demanded to be released. When the droid wouldn't provide him departure Anakin made short work of it.

The doctors tried to stop him and soon used an aesthetic to render him unconscious again. Only at the Chancellor's prompting was Anakin released into his care where his private medical staff would see to his wounds or so they were told.

Anakin paid the price for his foolishness dearly and now bore new scars that replaced the old. It was a mistake he would not make again.

'Do you have any idea how far you have set us back?' the elder man hissed as he repeatedly unleashed Force lightning on his apprentice. 'You miserable fool of a boy! You almost ruined everything and for what? To satisfy your damned pride!' Palpatine growled as Anakin struggled to resist the attacks uttering curses of his own as he did so.

'She was just a mouthy handmaiden! She wasn't important!' he gasped as he tried to fight back the attacks as best he could.

The chancellor couldn't believe the audacity of his foolish apprentice and felt another rush of rage at the fact that his replacement almost perished because of Anakin's arrogance. 'It's not her I care about, you imbecile! It's the damned baby!' he hissed as Anakin's eyes widened in confusion.

He never considered the risks Dormé had placed upon her baby for his sake and for a moment he was rendered speechless. It wasn't to last as the attacks grew more vicious causing Anakin to drop to his knees as he screamed in pain.

'That child holds the very future of our work and it almost died because of you!'

Anakin struggled to speak but the pain was far too great for words and he just whimpered. He still didn't believe that the child was his own and was now convinced that it was another Jedi who had fathered it. The thought made his rage grow and for a brief moment he was able to hold his own again.

'It's not mine. Why should I care what becomes of it?' Anakin growled through clenched teeth. It was the wrong statement to make and immediately he was hoisted off the ground as the supreme chancellor grabbed him by the throat.

'Listen to me: that child is worth more to me than even you, oh _Chosen One,'_ the elder Sith Lord sneered. 'Know this: if anything happens to that baby it will be you who pays the price!'

The mental attack that followed was so fierce that Anakin was certain he'd lose his mind from the pain. His mental walls were torn apart as though they were merely paper; white hot and icy cold at the same time. The young warrior collapsed shortly after as his final thoughts were filled with curses against Padmé and Dormé, whom he held responsible for all of his sufferings.

His next journey to the medical centre was a much longer visit and Anakin prayed this time he would not survive it. If only he were so fortunate.

* * *

Several months after Saché's death, Dormé was living with Saché's parents for it was in her mentor's will that she be looked after by her family. She had no idea how much Saché's parents knew of her background or her situation, just that since she was in need of a place to stay, they willingly provided it for her.

Dormé did not get along with Saché's mother at all, but it was her insistence persuasiveness, and stubbornness that reminded her so much of her former mentor. It was truthfully because she reminded her so much of Saché that Dormé, despite her reluctance, wanted to obey her, deep down.

Saché's father was warm and kind to her, nothing at all like the father she had known, which made Dormé wish this truly was the family she had not known. The seventeen-year-old was not used to being told what to do during her free time when she was not on the job, so it was an incredibly difficult adjustment, but as the months passed, it grew increasingly hard to obey their _ridiculous_ rules.

'I don't understand why I can't stay out after dark,' Dormé maintained.

'This has nothing to do with your age or responsibility, Dormé, but you're a pregnant woman and it is not safe for you out alone at night! What happens if you need help?'

Dormé was sick of being cooped up, despite their hospitality and couldn't take listening to their rules or being forced to eat disgusting food, which the Maberries insisted was good for the developing baby's health. Though she didn't intend of leaving permanently, Dormé went for a walk to clear her head. She had just barely left their private gardens when something pricked her neck.

She reached back to remove a dart and studying it, her eyes went out of focus and she was rendered unconscious.

* * *

In time, Anakin healed from his wounds and though his scarred appearance earned him some curious looks and dark expressions of suspicion he paid them little heed. If asked he would explain he had rough encounter with a dark Jedi by the name of Asajj. She was known to many of the warriors and thus the matter wasn't pressed though Anakin couldn't be certain they were aware of his thinly veiled lie. In the end it didn't really matter either.

Things between his wife and himself grew increasingly challenging and she took full advantage of situation to make note and mock him for his physical flaws. Anakin was equally cutting calling her vicious names and upon occasion throwing furniture around as she laughed. Even so there were times when their anger bred something that could be called passion and it was during those times Anakin hated her most. Even in bed they took to mocking one another, a twisted warped form of passion play that left Anakin feeling more disgusted with himself than ever before.

He was always grateful to depart for the frontlines and often spent more time out there than necessary so as to avoiding having to return home and see the Senator again. His use of the dark side continued to increase and with them came a lack of rest and appetite. It was a small price to pay for the increase of his powers, Anakin was certain that soon he would have his revenge. However not once did it ever occur to him what he would do after he had exacted it. Where he would go or if he'd even want to ever touch the Force again. Or most importantly what would happen if Dormé were to return to his life again.

After all, he swore to himself that he didn't care that Dormé wasn't around, that the longing felt was out of his need for revenge. She had cursed him to live, a final insult and mockery. Yet it didn't stop his heart from racing in fear and concern upon learning from his Master that plans had gone awry.

'The fools believed the decoy to be the Senator and now it is up to you to clean things up,' the elder Sith Lord ordered causing Anakin to give a stiff nod. Immediately, he told himself that his concern was that another would have the chance to exact the revenge he felt he rightfully deserved.

_If she is to die by anyone's hand it better be mine!_ he thought darkly as his ship took to the sky. He was unaware that this too was but another test to push his skills and use of the dark side.

* * *

Dormé awoke sweating in a small cell that one could barely move in. When she sat up, she felt dizzy. Clamping a hand to her sweaty brow, she lumbered over to the door panel in an attempt to open it. It wouldn't open and when she peered out the small window, she couldn't see anything. She banged on the door until her fists started to hurt.

Sitting back down, she caught her breath, wondering what the _urugal_ happened, where she was, and how to get back to the Maberrie's home.

Hours passed and the door slid open, revealing San Hill and a barrage of clone troopers.

Dormé had never seen clone troops before and had no idea what they were. She was confused and still felt incredibly hot and dizzy. 'I need a doctor,' Dormé informed her captors.

'Once you are convinced the Republic no longer operates as it should, we may be able to come to some sort of agreement,' Hill replied curtly.

She wondered why they believed her to be Senator Amidala, for why else would they be asking her about government concerns. She was afraid if she told them she wasn't the senator they would kill her, so she decided to play along. 'I will not agree unless you provide me with medical care,' she replied.

The clones grabbed her by the arms and escorted her to a large room. It was dark, but Dormé knew by the sound of their footsteps echoing in the chamber that it was a large room.

Bright lights switched on and she was bound up by the wrists, her hands over her head. She wondered what was going to happen next, but they merely left the room.

She overheard a conversation from another room.

'I have been in contact with Lord Sidious,' the haughty voice of Count Dooku informed them. 'He insists that you cease testing the bioweapon immediately. If you are to do so, you must transport operations off New Plympto.'

'We cannot move operations! Tell him if he wants the senator so badly, to send for her instead. The testing will continue as planned,' her captor responded.

'It is not wise to anger Lord Sidious,' Count Dooku warned. 'It will be the last mistake you ever make.

Dormé whimpered, struggling against her bindings. A bioweapon? Was she infected with some sort of disease? She knew she had to get out of here, but she had no idea how. She didn't care about herself, but for their baby. She knew everything would be lost if their baby didn't survive.

* * *

A/N: Coming up -

_'I hate you so much!' he hissed as he drew his lightsaber with the intent of striking her down._


	7. Truth Assassin

His journey was long, but not so long that Anakin was able to let his doubts creep in. Touching the dark side, he cleared his thoughts and focused on the mission given. He was to take out the Separatist leaders who had refused his orders and collect Dormé. It seemed too easy and hardly worth his time. He almost scoffed at the thought until the chancellor gave him a warning. He could not use the dark side in Dormé's presence. Anakin made the mistake of demanding to know why, but was swift enough to block the vicious attack that would have killed a normal man. Even so, it didn't stop Anakin from drawing upon its darkness out of his need to prepare for battle. So long as Dormé wasn't near, Anakin believed he would be safe to use it as he willed.

Though he had been informed that his presence wouldn't be expected upon his arrival, Anakin quickly learnt otherwise. The Separatists were hardly the inexperienced warriors he had anticipated, even worse they now had the some of the clone troops under their control. He should have been prepared for this but Anakin was caught entirely off guard and was soon caught up in the fray. Cursing, he drew upon the dark side, no longer caring of his master's warning, knowing only that he had a battle to win and a mission to accomplish. The numbers were great and though Anakin was able to hold his own, it seemed the more clones he destroyed, the more kept coming. Between them and their droid counterparts, making his way into the fortress that was the Separatist's headquarters was going to be a difficult task.

As loathed as he was to admit it, a part of him almost wished his brother was here. Though Anakin saw the Jedi as nothing more than thieves of children and destroyers of families, his brother was the exception to the rule. Even so, a greater part of him was relieved that he wasn't as he wouldn't be able to so readily touch the dark side as he was now if the noble knight was nearby. It wasn't long before Anakin was being consumed darkness he channelled, leaving him unaware of the fact he now had help.

The chancellor ordered elite members of the Republic to storm the headquarters knowing what they would find and knowing this would only aide in raising the Senate's concerns. All who were had been placed under specific instruction not to interfere with the Jedi knight's battle. The infamous Hero Who Knew No Fear was on a classified mission of the highest importance. They aided Anakin, but did not interact with him permitting the consumed warrior to make his way inside the building.

San Hill didn't even have time to react when his head was severed from his body. It wasn't long before his compatriots suffered similar deaths though they were considered the more fortunate ones. Though who weren't so lucky experienced severe brain haemorrhaging, brought on by Anakin's inability to control the vast amounts of the dark side he channelled. Little was found of their heads, forcing post mortem identification to be made through DNA tests instead.

* * *

Whatever they gave her made her ill and she was sick. Luckily, she was able to avoid getting it all over her. Hours passed and they returned with needles. She couldn't feel the pricking but she couldn't fight them off either. 'I'll tell you anything you want...' But no one said anything to her.

'Please, for my baby—' Dormé gasped out before losing consciousness.

Water sloshed in her face, causing her to awaken. They forced her to drink some water and then left her, struggling to get her hands out of the bindings. Her wrists began to bleed in this futile endeavour.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Dormé's location and he tore the door open with the Force with unnatural ease. His master's warnings were long forgotten. He glared at Dormé through yellowy eyes and cursed her name, deciding immediately he would make her suffer as she had made him only a short time ago. 'I've waited far too long for this!' he hissed through clenched teeth.

Finally she heard the door parting and through bleary eyes, she saw him. Anakin had come to rescue her! 'Anaki—' she began, her relief shortly lived.

'You cursed me with this life, through your lies, through your games, through your mockery and now -now it finally ends!' Anakin growled as approached his thoughts filled with the poison he readily clung onto.

She had been so happy to see him and he was cursing her. When the lightsaber flicked on, she looked at him in confusion. His words ripped through her and she couldn't believe it. 'Why?' Tears came to her eyes as she struggled to make sense of his hatred.

He no longer cared for the life she carried, to him it too was a mockery, the final insult. Once he was finished with her Anakin swore he would destroy Padmé and the baby's father too. Only then he would finally find the peace needed to end his own misery and suffering. He approached with lightsaber readily in hand casting pale blue shadows across his pale and sickly features.

How he wanted this, how he had longed for the day when he could finally be rid of the one woman he loved more than life itself and yet hate with equal fervance.

'I hate you so much!' he hissed as he drew his lightsaber with the intent of striking her down.

Pain gripped her lower, in her abdomen. She knew it was their baby. 'Anakin—our baby—' she gasped before crying out in pain. 'Anakin—I don't care what you do with me, but please spare our child—who is innocent of any crimes—' Her breathing hitched as she struggled to remain conscious. The pain was so great, but not as great as her fear for their baby.

Lost to the darkness Anakin moved to attack but wasn't able to finish his attack for another interceded. A sharp pain cut through his mind, a familiar attack one that he once believed on his master knew how to achieve. He was wrong and dropping to his knees he let out a blood curdling cry as he clutched his skull in pain.

She was already soaked with water and was not able to tell if she was bleeding, which didn't help matters. 'Please stay, little one,' she begged, no longer caring who else was in the room, and then she fainted.

Palpatine was many things, but he was no fool and upon learning of the complications that had arisen, he immediately ordered the count to step in and take over. It would seem his young apprentice was more of a liability than he initially believed. The thought was beyond infuriating and immediately he ordered the collection of Dormé. The Jedi was to be stopped though not killed, after all the fool still had some final use.

Dooku was quick with his attack knowing how dangerous and precarious their prisoner's state was and it wasn't long before Anakin collapsed beside the unconscious Dormé. Both were carried out swiftly by remaining clone troops and taken off world.

The count had no idea where he was supposed to deliver them and once both had been dumped into a small cell on his ship he promptly made contact with Darth Sidious in hopes of learning their next course of action.  
HR  
Dormé coughed and started to wake. 'Baby...' she murmured as she regained consciousness. Her clothes were dry now and she noticed that she was still with child. Tears came to her eyes. 'Thank the goddess...' Her fever was gone as well. She had no idea why, but once she got a bearing of herself, she pulled herself to a sitting position and looked around.

It was then that she saw him. Dormé thought it wasn't true, that everything that was said in the cell never happened. 'Anakin—'

Dormé went over to the unconscious form of her friend. 'Anakin!' She turned him onto his back and checked for lifesigns. He was still alive. She slapped him across the face, trying to rouse him.

Anakin muttered something incoherent when she slapped his face and moved to swat her hand away as he scowled.

'Anakin! Wake up!'

'Don't touch me, you nasty witch,' he grumbled, believing it was Padmé trying to annoy him. His throbbing head briefly led him to believe that he had been drinking the night before although that made no sense as they weren't on Naboo and he hadn't seen Padmé in a few days.

'Anakin—' she said when he slapped her hand away and cursed at her. Dormé rose to her feet and gave him room. She wiped her cheeks, not wanting him to see her tears.

'What the _iquicha_?' he cursed as he opened his bleary eyes. He took note of Dormé and cursed again as he shut his eyes and sighed deeply.

'Where the _frak_ are we?' he hissed miserably as he sat up trying to ignore his pounding head. Taking in his surroundings, he soon surmised that they were taken prisoner. Another string of curses fell from his lips as he leaned against the back wall.

'I don't know,' she told him.

'I suppose this is my cue to get us out,' he grumbled wondering if his master was giving him this second chance to complete the mission or if he was waiting for the right moment to thoroughly punish him for failing it.

'Do what you like.' Crossing her arms, she faced away from him, sighing. Of course he wanted to escape this place, wherever it was, because she was here. She didn't know why he was so insistent on hating her.

Anakin fell silent watching as she moved away. This was beyond frustrating and he knew it was just the beginning. Once his master learnt—no, he was certain his master already knew—there would be great price to pay. Anakin darkly wondered if Dooku would replace him for sure now. He snorted at the thought. Anakin now knew the reasons for Palpatine's insistence that he not use the Force around Dormé's baby and wondered how long he would have before the little one would replace him as the Chancellor's apprentice.

The thought was strangely chilling and his heart sunk to the thought. He stared at Dormé in silence wishing his head didn't ache so much and wondering why he gave a damn about a baby that wasn't even his to begin with.

_She pwetty! I call her name?_

Anakin glanced away his eyes growing wide and then pained to the memory.

'Her name is Dormé.'

She was so small even by the almost three year old's standards. She looked so perfect and it wasn't long before Anakin was climbing into her cot so he could have a better look at her.

'I, Anakin! Dormee!' he proudly announced before giving the little girl a sloppy kiss on the cheek. The little girl smiled and giggled. This made Anakin incredibly happy and soon he was hugging her, she returned the favour and for the first time the youngling didn't put up a fuss over having to nap as he soon fell asleep.

Though the memory was like a distant dream a forgotten image it was enough to answer his troubled thoughts and he bit his lip in concern.

'The baby—I think he wants the baby,' Anakin whispered softly as his eyes drifted back to Dormé. The thought troubled him as it filled him with memories of that fateful day. He used to believe that the Sith Lord would ensure his vengeance against the Jedi. Now he couldn't help but wonder if his future with the Sith really was any better. It seemed both sides were just as greedy for young recruits. The thought was unnerving to say the least.

'Who?' Dormé asked, turning her attention back to him. Furrowing her brow, she crossed over to stand in front of him. 'Listen, Anakin, I know you don't want it, but I plan on keeping our baby!

Anakin winced Dormé's sudden action and demanding question causing his throbbing head to hurt all the more. She stormed up to him; her petite form towering over him was ironically intimidating. 'It's not our baby. It's your baby,' he said in frustration that didn't belie his sadness.

'I know you can't acknowledge it because you're a Jedi and you're married—'

She wasn't finished and Anakin stared up at her in disbelief. It was clear she mistook his words for something else and he blinked as he shook his head. 'First of all, I'm tired of your games. I'm not the father; we both know that, so why do you insist on rubbing it in my face?' Anakin asked hurt frustration. 'Or do you just enjoy twisting the blade?'

'Whatever I've done to incur your hatred, don't let it reflect on our little one. They are innocent of any crimes.'

'Nevermind. Lord—the chancellor wants your baby,' Anakin continued as he glanced away unable to hold her gaze. 'He wants to replace his apprentices with a new one, namely your child.

'I just don't want you to—' he cursed the unshed tears that found its way to his eyes and immediately blinked them back. 'You're right, they are innocent. They deserve to know their parents, they deserve—'

Why was it so hard to keep it together? Why couldn't he just put up the walls as he always did before? Anakin gave a deep sigh as he continued to face away from Dormé.

'I don't know your child and honestly I don't want to know them. I don't even know why I care so damned much. I just don't want them to end up like this—like me.' he murmured softly trying to keep up the act but failing miserably as he bit his lip so hard that it bled.

Seeing his bleeding lip, Dormé wanted to kiss it better, but hesitated. Dormé took his hand and placed it over her womb so that he could feel the baby moving. 'It's the sound of your voice, I think,' she said softly, not bothering to challenge him anymore. No matter what she said, Dormé knew that he wouldn't believe her. She believed as he did that their baby deserved to know its parents and she hoped that Anakin would take care of it when she was gone. Dormé had a feeling if the chancellor wanted her baby, he would kill her to get to it. She didn't know why she felt this way, but it almost seemed inevitable.

Anakin fell silent as she took his hand and placed it to her small but swollen stomach. Even he couldn't ignore the powerful thrum of life felt and his eyes filled with tears. The taste of blood only served as a silent reminder of just how broken he had become. 'Why are you doing this to me?' he hoarsely whispered cursing the tears that escaped despite his fierce attempts to resist them.

'Why do you insist on torturing me like this?' Anakin pressed on not understanding the meaning of her gesture. 'What do you want from me? Isn't it enough that you cursed me to this life?' he continued in desperate tones as he tried to wipe away the tears only to find more had replaced them.

Didn't he see that he was the one torturing her not the other way around? 'Divorce her, Anakin, please,' she replied. 'I know you don't love her! She's such a witch to you and I hate watching you suffer like this! I—I have faith in you, in our friendship—'

Anakin felt a rush of embarrassment to his emotions and promptly wiped away his tears and forced his thoughts clear as he stood to his feet. He shook his head at her words wishing it were just that simple.

Dormé didn't falter as she leant up to kiss his swollen lips.

Despite his hatred of Padmé, he couldn't bring himself to succumb to Dormé's kiss; doing so would only make him just like his wretched wife. He'd be damned if he gave Padmé the pleasure of knowing he too had stooped to her level and broke the vows he now cursed. 'I'm going to get us out of here,' he said quietly as he carefully dodged Dormé's kiss before moving past her to the door.

There were guards nearby. It was too easy and had his thoughts been more clear Anakin would have been suspicious. He was just relieved at their good fortune. Touching the Force he used a Jedi trick to suggest that they be released. Anakin was unaware that this too was part of the Chancellor's plan and when the guards opened the door he gave Dormé a nod and a hint of a smile. 'Shall we?'

She tried to ignore the pain in her heart when he dodged her kiss, but thankfully, he wasn't cursing at her anymore. When he turned back to her, almost smiling, she smiled back at him, the hope rising within her that things were not as dark as they appeared to be. Dormé took his hand and departed from the cell, unaware that their challenges had only begun.

He had to turn his back to her quickly. As much as he desired her kiss, Anakin's hatred of his wife was stronger and it was out of the need to spite the Senator that he refrained. But despite the awkwardness of earlier, Anakin felt his hopes rise as their luck turned for the better. Her smile made something deep within stir with life and soon he was returning it with a smile of his own. Calloused fingers slipped into a calloused hand and Anakin instinctively gave it a squeeze as he guided her out of their cell.

Recalling the chancellor's words, he tried to touch the light side of the Force, to protect the baby, and used it to guide their way out. It was hard to hide the dizziness it encouraged, but he managed, the nausea wasn't much better but Anakin hid it as well. It wasn't long before they were reaching the hanger bay and at the sight of the small ships he gave a sigh of relief. It was only then that a thought occurred to him.

'It's odd we haven't been stopped, where are the rest of the guards,' he wondered in concern.

Dormé was about to answer him when the alarms went off. He was yanking her arm so hard that it hurt, but she ran as quickly as she could to keep up with him.

The sound of rushing footsteps were heard from the nearby halls. Anakin cursed loudly and was soon racing off to the nearest ship with Dormé in tow. 'I had to ask,' he muttered in dark amusement, noting then as well that his throbbing head didn't hurt quite so much anymore.

Once inside the ship, she looked through the window, seeing the clone troopers and droids shooting at them. Dormé then went to fish around in the storage compartments for anything useful. She found some blasters and began shooting back as Anakin started up the ship.

Cursing under his breath he tried to activate the ship as swiftly as he could as Dormé moved about to collect some weapons.

'Can they track us?' she asked in concern as she made her way back to the cockpit.

'I _iquichan_ hope not!' Anakin cursed in reply to her question as she began to open fire. The ship's security systems were fortunately easy to override and soon they were departing from the ship much to Anakin's relief. Thankfully their captors were forced to open the hanger permitting the escapees a swift departure lest they cause further damage to the ship. Anakin had no intention of slowing down and once they were back in space he was swift to try and dodge their attackers. He had no idea where they'd go and right now was more intent on escaping the Separatist pilots who were now trailing them.

'Hold on, this is going to be a bit rough,' Anakin professed as he made a sharp dive and then took another hard turn to avoid laser shots.

The moment she entered the cockpit, Dormé was holding on for dear life. With her eyes snapped wide open, she saw everything and the movement of the ship made her feel ill. She couldn't do anything about it nor could she force her eyes closed. This was so frightening for her that even once they escaped from those in pursuit, she was frozen stiff

Unbeknownst to her, the baby was scared as well due to her ama's anxiety.

Anakin was far too concerned about getting them to safety to pay too much heed to Dormé's fears as for the moment, they were surrounded by the enemy. His skills won out and in time he was able to lose them by entering an astroid field dropping a small detonator on one of the floating rocks only to land on another that was out of range. The rocks continued floating about and in time the explosion went off causing their attackers to believe their prey had been destroyed.

Only when Anakin was certain they were as safe from their assailants did he return his attentions to Dormé. Her fear was almost overwhelming and he tried to touch the Force once more to ease her thoughts. 'Dormé it's alright they're gone now,' he assured her quietly. When that didn't work he place a hand to her shoulder as he tried to get her attention. 'Dormé, listen to me, focus on my voice, they're gone. It's safe now,' he said gently feeling awful for having not noticed her frightened state sooner and now concerned for her child as well.

When he touched her shoulder, she inhaled deeply as though she hadn't been able to breathe until then. Her body was so tense, it was hard to move, but her head snapped to look at him. Seeing her friend, she listened to his voice as he instructed, trusting him.

Anakin found it hard to keep his thoughts clear at the sight of Dormé so clearly frightened. He felt terrible for it and despite his supposed hatred all he wanted was to ease her fears, to assure her everything was alright, just as she so often did for him all those years ago.

Dormé wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

He responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her brow. There was such security in this gentle act and he couldn't help but sigh softly in relief as though he too had been holding his breath for far too long. 'It's OK now. We're safe. I'm not going anywhere,' he murmured unaware of how much his heart wanted to believe this to be truth.

Her breathing returned to normal and she apologised to him. 'I'm just not used to—all of that...' she murmured.

As she spoke up Anakin nodded in understanding and kissed her brow again. 'It's all right. I understand—I'm sorry I didn't mean—I should have been more careful,' he admitted softly feeling shamed by the fact he hadn't paid heed to her sooner.

His strong arms around her and gentle, reassuring kisses on her brow were everything to Dormé. It wasn't merely due to her frightened state, but it was also from everything else that happened since she found out she was pregnant...or rather from before then when she found out he married her mistress. He had said it was not that simple, that he couldn't just divorce the senator. She had no idea just how complicated everything was, for she certainly didn't believe that following your heart was complicated.

Though Dormé knew that this current gesture was nothing more than what they used to do as friends, for Dormé it meant everything. To her, this was love even if it was another type of love. It was an affection she thought might have left him, but it hadn't. Now she had faith in him and his affection for her, that one day he would be able to leave her mistress and one day they might be a real family again. She was so thankful he didn't seem to hate her anymore, hoping this meant he wouldn't hate their baby.

She didn't care where they were going so long as they had each other. In his arms, she felt entirely safe and at peace in ways she never felt when they were parted and now she knew it would be even harder to let go when they were back on Coruscant. In her mind, she decided she would not return to Naboo or to Saché's family. They had already done enough for her and she didn't want to impose on them. She also knew, somehow, that it was her duty to be there for Anakin, to watch out for him. He needed her, even though he didn't say it outright.

Anakin wasn't sure who was being more comforted by the embrace, Dormé or himself. He could feel her shift in moods and realized that his own thoughts were taking another turn. He wondered what it would have been like if they really were together: if it was Dormé he married over the witch he now called his wife. If this baby she carried truly was his like she constantly tried to tell him.

He sighed softly to the thought as he struggled to bury the rush of emotions that stemmed from it. He wanted this far too much and knew it was just another impossibility. But despite his need to bury his emotions a part of him would not be silenced and in those moments Anakin decided that no matter what was to come he would do whatever he could to protect her baby. If not for anything than at least for the memory of what they once had so long ago. So that Dormé would never have to experience what their ama had been through, so her child would never have to live without ever know who their ama was.

But just as he was about to break the silence to suggest of places where they coudl possibly go the ship lurched causing Anakin to fly forward and smack his head on the control boards. 'Echuta-we!' he cursed loudly before wincing as the flashing lights blared up at him. 'Oh frak!' he cursed again as his eyes grew wide. He didn't respond to Dormé's question just yet as he had to act fast. The ship was not only sliding off the asteroid but it was the asteroid itself was about to make a collision with another massive rock.

Dormé had no idea what it was or what it meant, but it didn't seem like a good thing. 'What's that?' she asked.

'Hold on, Dormé. This isn't going to be good!' he warned as the ship took to the air turning sharp on its side so as to narrowly escape the colliding rocks. Almost immediately, Anakin found himself caught in the midst of the asteroid belt which he had momentarily forgotten about.

Dormé yelped when the ship lurched and Anakin smacked his head on the controls. She was about to ask if he was all right when he told her to hold on. Instead of holding onto the arm rest, she was holding him tightly.

'I'm sorry. The map shows we're on the outskirts of the belt but it's going to be a bit bumpy before we're completely out,' Anakin explained quickly as he tried to guide the ship out of danger. This time he was much more aware of Dormé's condition and tried to keep talking to her so as to keep her mind off the bumpy ride.

He spoke of anything and everything that came to mind, including things he would later recall and be entirely horrified about. Some things included his embarrassment of crying out her name during sessions with his wife and that only when he was inebriated was he able to look upon Padmé because it was easier to imagine that it was Dormé's face he saw.

Once they were out of harm's way, Anakin swiftly set the ship into auto pilot and had it enroute to a nearby moon that he noticed on the map had a small medical lab. Given all that Dormé had been through, it was his hope that she could be examined and with luck get some food into her. Her body already so small was dangerously thin and this troubled Anakin more than he wanted to admit.

'I'm getting you to a medical lab. Just so they can make sure everything is alright and get you some vitamins and stuff like that,' Anakin said as he slipped his hand into hers. What he didn't know was that the medical centre was nothing more than a cover for one of the Separatist's smaller headquarters.

Dormé hadn't noticed the state of her body or the fact that her wrists were cut and caked with dried blood. She nodded to his words.

Anakin didn't have time to register his throbbing head as there were far more pressing matters at hand. Despite the rush of events he couldn't ignore the warmth found in Dormé's embrace and would dream of it later. Upon arriving to the medical lab his attentions were entirely on Dormé once more and soon he was lifting her up into his arms and carrying her to the facility. 'The sooner we have them tend to your wounds the better,' Anakin said quietly not quite admitting to the fact he was incredibly worried about both her and her child.

'How's your head?' she asked as the hallway lit up.

At her question, Anakin couldn't resist an amused laugh. 'Force help me, you're the one who's been tortured, beaten, and starved, yet you're worried about my silly little bump on the head?' he asked in surprise as he shook his head.

'You really are one of a kind you know that?' he remarked before catching sight of one of the droids there. It wasn't long before they were being escorted to one of the rooms. Anakin was unaware that those in charge were being alerted to their arrival and that the medical room was in reality used to experimentations.

His surprise made her feel self-conscious and she almost apologised, but he was shaking his head. 'I hope you meant that in a good way,' she said, pinching him lightly.

Anakin grinned before pretending to be in mock pain from her pinch. 'Hey! Now that hurt!' he teased back before poking his tongue out and grinning. Despite his concerns, it was good to see that Dormé was at least well enough to tease and this gave him hope that things perhaps weren't as bad as he feared.

Once Anakin was in contact with a medical droid, Dormé was soon taken away from him and Anakin was asked to leave. He respected their wishes knowing they knew more of the situation than he did. However, as he stepped outside, Anakin had a strange feeling about it all and gave the closed door a second glance. Something wasn't right and furrowing his brow he soon realized what it was.

There were no patients, no medical supplies laying about, no other doctors, no comm announcements. It was quiet, too quiet for a medical centre, even one in as remote a place such as this.

The droids were swift to strap Dormé down and were soon guiding her cot out of the room and down another sterile hallway. This time there were no patient rooms, only cells with double sided mirrors that revealed macabre images of test subjects that were still in the process of undergoing experiments. Their screams echoed off the walls as did the mindless moans and ramblings of madness brought on by tortures too horrific to be described.

Soon Dormé was being guided into an empty cell that had clearly seen some recent use. Dried blood stained the floor and strange devices hung from ceiling and along the walls.

'Subject number, 421.05 has arrived. Placing her under quarantine,' the droid warbled into the comm unit while the second one activated another device that revealed a serious of instruments that were intended to be used.

* * *

Dormé felt the cold, sterile bed beneath her and felt a rush of anxiety as a needle touched her bare arm. It wasn't long before she was fighting unconsciousness and unaware of her surroundings. She lay helplessly on a cot taken to a room where they would begin the experiments.

She could barely here the exclamations of happiness at finding out she was with child and that they would be taking the child from her. 'N-no...' she mumbled, trying to remain awake, but soon finding it impossible.

* * *

A/N: Comin up - _It came without a warning and without hesitation. One moment he was slaughtering his enemies without mercy, lightsaber flashing and the Dark Side emanating from his body in blackened tendrils. The next Anakin felt as though his Force powers had hit an unseeing wall. One moment he was touching the dark side; the next, there was no darkness to touch. _


	8. Brief Recovery

Anakin was frantic and upon discovering the sealed door wouldn't open through bodily force or through the Force, he began to panic. He reached for his lightsaber only to discover it had been removed. Cursing loudly, he threw himself against the door once more but soon stopped himself. Recalling the weapon's Dormé had found on his ship, he raced off back to his ship only to find himself now in the company of more droids and fighters. Cursing, he used the Force and was soon caught in the throes of battle again. However, his thoughts were clearer now and once he was able to procure a weapon, Anakin raced back to the doors, this time to shoot it open. It didn't occur to him he could have just as easily mind tricked the fighters to open it for him.

It worked and soon he was tearing into a sealed room. Cornered, he tried to find the secret door that would take him to where Dormé was located while attempting to fight off the rush of fighters and droids that now had him cornered. Losing himself to the dark side, it wasn't long before it didn't matter where he was or what he was doing only that he had to make them all perish by his hand.

Anakin caught up in the battle fought long and hard against the droids and fighter's that sought to harm Dormé and her baby.

He slaughtered his enemies without mercy, lightsaber flashing and the dark side emanating from his body in blackened tendrils. Then Anakin felt as though his Force powers hit an unseeing wall. One moment he was touching the dark side, the next there was no darkness to touch.

Stunned and confused, Anakin cursed loudly and tried to continue his series of attacks but it was no longer necessary. Suddenly, one by one the droids fell lifeless before him, while the attackers were immediately rendered unconscious at his feet. He staggered back in shock, but soon collected his thoughts as he recalled Dormé and her child.

Though he had no idea what had just occurred, for he was too lost in his bloodlust to feel the powerful shift in the Force that had exuded from none other than his former friend. His concern for her, however, overrode any other doubts and soon he was seeking out the controls that would grant him access to the hidden door.

It wasn't long before the controls were activated and the hidden doors parted way to a frantic Anakin who raced through them and down the hallway.

'Dormé? Dormé!' he cried out in concern as he struggled to touch the Force. It was hard to reach out to the light side after having used the dark side so intently moments ago. But the dark side was no longer available for him to touch or so it felt and thus Anakin was left with no choice.

* * *

Dormé felt the cold sterile bed beneath her and felt a rush of anxiety as a needle touched her bare arm. It wasn't long before she was fighting unconsciousness and unaware of her surroundings. She lay helplessly on a cot taken to a room where they would begin the experiments. She could barely here the exclamations of happiness at finding out she was with child and that they would be taking the child from her. 'N-no...' she mumbled, trying to remain awake, but soon finding it impossible. Suddenly, she was no longer cold, but growing warmer and the anxiety was replaced with intense feelings of justice, the righting of wrongs.

It wasn't long before Anakin located her Force signature now shining brightly like a beacon and racing into the room where she now resided. At the sight of the destroyed droids, his eyes widened though Anakin had yet to fully appreciate or understand that she was responsible for this.

'Dormé are you OK? Is the baby all right?' he asked in concern as he examined her petite form his fingers slipping into her hand as he did so.

It wasn't until Anakin touched her that Dormé was able to fight against the drug in her system. Her brow sweating, Dormé focused on Anakin's face and his presence. 'Drug—needle,' she began, trying to tell him what happened. 'They drugged me with something...Anakin...'

Anakin shook his head at her words not understanding what she was saying until Dormé admitted she had been drugged. His eyes grew wide with fear and concern and immediately his eyes flickered to the droid with the needle. He had no idea what the drug was but could feel the Force beginning to shift. The darkness though moments ago had all but disappeared was beginning to return to life once more. At any other time or place Anakin would have been relieved for this in this moment all he knew was that something terrible was going to happen to her baby if something wasn't done and soon.

She used her free hand to gesture to the now collapsed droid that had the needle, in hopes he would recognise it and be able to help. 'I don't know,' she said, shaking her head, wishing she knew if their baby was OK.

'I've never done this before,' he professed softly as he bit his lip in concern. 'But I'm going to try,' he murmured as he slipped his hand over Dormé's petite but slightly swollen belly. He had seen it done so often before amongst healers, the greatest of these being Master Arxia who was renowned for healing one of even the greatest of wounds. However, it was the first time Anakin had ever actually tried this one another outside himself and it made him nervous. But time wasn't on Dormé's side, or her baby's, and it was for this reason Anakin took the chance. Closing his eyes, he drew upon the light side of the Force and burying the nausea and dizziness that followed, he proceeded to absorb the poison that tainted her blood and the baby's blood.

Dormé was so out of things that she wasn't aware of what Anakin was doing at first. She felt cooler at first and then began warming up to a normal temperature. She felt their baby kicking and this reassured her that everything was going to be all right.

The darkness that he felt in the Force lingered about him instead of the young mother and her unborn baby. Anakin didn't know what it meant but was far too concerned about removing the last of the poison to pay it much heed. Its importance was entirely missed on him, but the effects of the light side were not, and as the last of the poison was absorbed Anakin went limp from exhaustion. His body was not used to such a selfless action and it took a lot from him, but in the end it would seem it wasn't without its reward for both Dormé and the baby's blood was clean of the toxin that threatened them both.

She was no longer dizzy as she got up from the examination table. 'Anakin!' she exclaimed as he collapsed. 'Anakin, are you all right? Anakin—wake up...my beloved one...' She felt his brow, seeing that he was not running a fever or having chills. He seemed like he was merely sleeping and had a strange sort of smile on his face. Though he had avoided her kisses earlier, she gave them to him now without restraint. 'My darling, you've saved us both. Thank you.'

Anakin was too lost to the poison to register Dormé's words or her gentle kisses. But it wasn't to say that it didn't have its effect, for a strange smile crept into his features as she blessed him with kisses. Unbeknownst to them it was her gesture of love that ensured his body found the strength to neutralize the poison that threatened to destroy him.

Dormé pulled him up into her arms and with a bit of effort was able to get his hand to rest once more over her womb where their little one was kicking eagerly. 'He or she is saying thank you too.'

He weakly stirred into consciousness as Dormé pulled him up into her arms but was clearly not fully awake. He murmured something in coherent rested his head heavily against her shoulder as she rest his hand over her womb. In his dream like state he could feel the baby reaching out, shifting about and his smile softened. He felt the little's one warmth and also helped him stir awake, just knowing Dormé's child was safe, that their Ama was also safe... 'Dormé....your baby...' he murmured as his eyes weakly opened. 'You're safe...they're safe...' he muttered before wincing as his eyes registered the bright lights of the room.

'I...what happened?' he murmured, not quite recalling everything that passed only that they were safe now and that Dormé had something to do with it and so did he.

'You saved us,' she repeated, touching his cheek and smiling as she watched him open his eyes.

'They were trying to do something—I don't know what, but I think they're not going to try it again for some time,' Dormé said. 'What matters is that we're OK. You're OK and we're going to get out of here.'

Anakin gave a weak smile to Dormé's words as he shook his head. He couldn't explain what had happened but knew somehow she was responsible for it. He certainly couldn't take credit for it all. But he never had a chance to dissuade the matter further as Dormé was all business once more. Her words gave him something to focus on and Anakin nodded in reply.

'Let's get back to the ship,' Dormé said firmly, trying to stand up with Anakin leaning heavily on her. 'I don't think they'll stop us from leaving...' she said, wondering if she was remembering the correct way back to where they came in.

He struggled to his feet but it was hard as it felt as though his legs were made of lead. 'They're all unconscious,' he murmured as he struggled to clear his thoughts. 'We should be safe for now anyways,' he continued as he struggled to remain on his two feet nevermind get them out of there. He caught side of the door that was still ajar and knew they were headed the right way. All they had to do was follow the trail of bodies.

They eventually made it back to the ship and Dormé was about to collapse from exhaustion. Concerned for Anakin, she set him in the cockpit before going through their stolen ship's cargo to find something for him to eat. She found a vitamin injection and bacta, a few bars of processed space food and a container of what looked like water. She wasn't sure and opened it up, smelling it first.

Anakin struggled to remain conscious his body still weak and healing from the poison he had consumed. Everything around him move as though it were a dream and try as he might to stand on his own, to be more help than hindrance it was a lost cause. In the end Dormé had to once more save them both. He fell heavy into the cockpit seat his bleary eyes struggling to focus on the controls. His fingers felt as though they were made of lead but he still managed to start up the ship.

'Here, eat this,' Dormé said, handing him some of the packaged food.

'I just need a moment...to collect my thoughts,' he murmured weakly as he blinked rapidly struggling to clear his vision. Something solid was placed in his hands and Anakin furrowed his brow in confusion. He glanced at her but her insistence could not be ignored. He weakly nodded and began to eat it. It was good and Anakin only then realized just how hungry he was. The injection helped a great deal as well but he was still far from well.

'Even if you're not hungry, please,' she insisted before moving to give him a vitamin injection to help fight off whatever was in his system that he had taken from her blood and the baby's. She needed him to be able to fly the ship.

'I might need your help,' Anakin admitted sheepishly as he glanced back to Dormé his expression a mix of embarrassment and gratitude.

'It's hard; my coordination isn't very good right now,' he professed referring to the fact his body still felt heavy and his thoughts were clouded. Timing was everything when it came to flight and while Anakin was able to manoeuvre the ship he wasn't able to activate the controls as swiftly as he knew was necessary. While he knew what to do he didn't trust his hands to cooperate as they should and he thus he hoped Dormé would be able to aid him in this way.

'I understand,' Dormé said. 'Just tell me what to do.'

Anakin gave a weak smile at Dormé's words and lightly squeezed her hand marking his gratitude. His head felt incredibly heavy as did the rest of his body but he was still able to keep focus of the controls and instruct Dormé on how to get them out. Fortunately Dormé was a quick learner and an even better pilot. She got them off the planet and through the asteroid field filling Anakin with pride. He could still remember how they used to play with speeders, how he would try to show her how to ride one. Technology had always come easily to Anakin, for Dormé it wasn't quite so simple, but she proved herself nevertheless and saved both them and their child because of it.

Following his directions to the best of her ability, she somehow got their vessel off the ground and into the sky. She had no time to panic because she had to do this. She was responsible for getting them back to Coruscant in one piece. She had to navigate through the asteroid field and then programme the ship's computer to take them back to Coruscant. Once they were on autopilot, she collapsed due to her wounds and the exertion. She slept until the buzzer went off, alerting her to the fact they were in Coruscant's atmosphere and she was needed to resume control of the ship.

Once the autopilot was set into place Anakin wrapped an arm around her and slipped in unconsciousness once more. This time he didn't awaken when the buzzer went off and Dormé was forced to land without his guidance. Only once they had arrived to safety did Anakin awaken as Dormé's warm embrace stirred him to life. He felt much better now, almost as though he hadn't absorbed the poison at all.

They landed in one piece and Dormé's anxiety finally took over. 'Are you OK?' she asked him. 'Anakin?' She hugged him tightly, only then finally able to breathe.

Her concerns alerted him to the situation and his eyes flickered to the window of the ship. They had safely landed and at the realization that Dormé had done this without his guidance filled him with humble pride. 'You did it?' he breathed proudly as he readily returned her hug. 'You did it!' Anakin said with a grin. But her concerns could not be ignored and neither her wounds. 'I'm fine now, thanks to you, but we need to get you to a medlab, a real one,' Anakin said in concern as he drew back slightly.

You were unconscious for awhile,' she said in concern. She smiled at his exclamations. 'I think we both need to go to a medlab,' she replied, helping him to his feet.

'If we had a comm., we could have them pick us up and save us a trip,' Dormé huffed as they stumbled through the docking bay together. She waved down the nearest personnel for help.

Anakin blushed at Dormé's admittance feeling sheepish at having blacked out and yet all the more impressed by Dormé's skills. With Dormé's help Anakin was back on his feet and he sheepishly thanked her for it. 'If only,' he murmured in reply to her words as they departed for the docking bay. 'I'm going to be fine. I'm worried about you, you're the one who's expecting after all,' he said as Dormé tried to flag down someone who could get them to the medical facility.

Upon arriving, Anakin assured them he was fine that Dormé was in a far worse state. In the end, the droids and the physicians tended to both of them. As Anakin predicted, there was no poison, although it was clear his body had undergone some sort of trauma.

They gave Dormé a few injections and given a meal to eat. She felt much better after resting and eating, but this didn't stop her from worrying about Anakin who was near.

Soon, her mistress had Moteé and Yané come in to visit. 'You should come back,' Yané said. 'We've missed you and have been so worried about you.'

'Really?' Dormé said, she was so happy that they cared, not knowing they were just lying through their teeth.

As soon as he could, Anakin sought out Dormé. Upon entering, he overheard other voices and frowned as he could sense their emotions. Glaring at Moteé and ignoring Yané he soon was ordering them to leave. 'I'm sure you have been,' he snarled when they professed to being worried. Yet as much as he wanted to protect Dormé from them Anakin knew he was hardly the picture perfect example of a good friend himself and thus didn't press the matter further.

Moteé and Yané muttered about the Jedi under their breath as they left.

Dormé looked to her friend. 'You look much better,' she said, smiling at him.

Anakin purposely ignored the woman and focused his attentions on Dormé once more. At her words he blushed but shook his head as he gave her a smile. Her question was simple but Anakin was unable to answer for he didn't know.

'Did they say when we could leave?' She didn't know what he would think about her desire to remain and possibly continue serving his wife.

'I guess so, they never said anything to me,' he professed quietly. 'I guess we could just leave and see if they say anything,' he offered with a hint of a smile.

Dormé agreed to this and slipped off the medical cot to join her friend. The doctor merely encouraged her to come back in a few days to see how things were progressing with her pregnancy and she agreed to this. She couldn't help hoping that Anakin would come with her, so perhaps he could have glimpse of their baby on a monitor.

Anakin was pleased to know that both mother and baby were doing well however he didn't speak of joining her when she had to return. Though the temptation was there Anakin believed it wasn't his place, it should be the baby's father. He couldn't help but wonder if the baby's father was as happy about his child as Dormé was or if he was as eager as Dormé to greet their little one into the new world. The thought made Anakin's heart heavy but he kept this to himself as well. He tried not to feel jealous of Dormé's good fortune but it was hard as this was his dream she was living or so it felt.

Arriving to the senatorial complex, he prayed that he would receive news of Padmé's death. He wasn't nearly so lucky and at the sight of the senator, Anakin immediately put up the walls once more and promptly left without even saying goodbye to Dormé. Anakin knew he had to leave lest he do something that would ensure the supreme chancellor's wrath.

Padmé demanded answers and Dormé explained the situation and requested her job back, which Padmé initially refused, but eventually gave. 'You can start by untying the draperies.'

'Yes, milady.'

* * *

Darth Sidious was livid at Anakin's failure to follow orders and placing the baby at risk by using the dark side around its mother. However, his plans hadn't been entirely ruined and thus Anakin's life was spared which left the struggling Sith Lord in an even worse mood than before. But duties had to be met and soon he was returning to the temple to fulfil his role as Jedi. He lived for the day when he wouldn't have to wear so many masks and lived for the day when he could finally have his revenge. Anakin decided that Padmé would be included in his righteous vengeance and the thought brought about the first smile since his arrival to the Senatorial district.

Once his duties were done, Anakin returned to the senator's quarters, having been informed that Padmé would be in meetings for most of the night or in reality seeing one of her lovers. Anakin, believing she would be gone for the night, decided it would be a perfect opportunity to unwind. It wasn't long before he was tossing back vast amounts of apsinthos to numb the emptiness of his heart and soul.

He hated drinking alone, but couldn't bring himself to face Dormé again. After all they had been through, having to return to this nightmare left him feeling more out of sorts than usual. She was supposed to be the enemy, wasn't she? Anakin couldn't quite make himself believe it anymore. At the same time, he didn't want her to see him like this: depressed, bitter, ashamed, and incredibly drunk. Anakin was very aware of the treachery his wife was unleashing on his poor friend. The walls were back in place forcing him to pretend that he didn't care and that he couldn't see what was happening. But after what had happened off world between them, the Sith apprentice found it was impossible to draw upon that hatred he was so familiar with. It only served to further sour his mood and ultimately resulted in his desire to forget it all.

In the end, he retired to bed in the hopes that the alcohol would keep the nightmares at bay.

Anakin awoke to cold hands slipping over his bare chest. It was hard to see much in the darkness but what he saw was hardly what was really there. A drunken grin crept onto his features and soon his hands were wrapping around Padmé's petite waist while his lips struggled to find hers.

Padmé, having ended things with another lover at her mentor's orders, was not in a good mood herself, but decided to take advantage of the situation so as to spite the pregnant handmaiden. She didn't need to be sensitive to the Force to see that Dormé clearly was infatuated with her husband or that Anakin's heart belonged to Dormé. But for now, this was about laying claim to territory and she did so with an almost unnatural grace.

It wasn't long before Anakin was hungrily kissing Padmé's lips, while his hands roamed her form. In his mind, it was Dormé in his arms, his dearest friend, and if he allowed himself such thoughts, his beloved. He cried out Dormé's name to the darkness as he allowed himself to be consumed by Padmé.

His wife, on the other hand, didn't care and just smirked in disgusted amusement knowing that in the end she was the one who ruled him.

* * *

The moment Dormé returned to Amidala's service, she resumed her duties as the lowest rank. She had no time to recover from her wounds and the tortured endured, but even though she had a lot to do, she took a break at appropriate times to rest and have something to eat. It seemed as though every time she had a rest for a few minutes, Moteé or her mistress was there, calling her lazy or when she was eating, calling her a fat shaak.

Dormé re-stitched gowns that Amidala had no intention of actually wearing, her fingers bruised and swollen. Her hands were so dry the skin was nearly cracking open. She worked late into the night and when she heard Anakin calling her name, she leapt from her seat and raced into the bedchamber, thinking he was in danger and needed her help.

She opened the sliding door, the light shined in from behind her onto the forms of Anakin and her mistress. She had been told that her mistress was out for the night. As much as she wanted to close her eyes and look away, she stood there frozen in shock and disbelief.

The passion play continued as Anakin allowed himself to be consumed by Padmé he didn't even register Dormé's entrance until he heard Padmé cursing in disgust. 'You can't be serious!' she snapped, yanking Anakin's thoughts back to reality without mercy.

But it was too late and as his body lost itself entirely to the moment, his eyes snapped open only to find himself staring into Dormé's amber orbs.

Dormé's thoughts were reeling and she couldn't move. Her eyes met Anakin's deep blue eyes and finally she willed herself to leave. Her feet couldn't move fast enough. Dormé didn't know where she was going, only that she had to get out.

Anakin didn't register the tears that spilled down his cheeks, nor did he hear the croak of his voice whimpering out Dormé's name.

Anakin pulled himself away from Padmé and struggled to get out of the entanglement of blankets. 'Dormé? Oh Dormé I'm sorry! I'm so sorry,' he moaned as he staggered to his feet.

'I'm sure she wants you now in all of your drunken, naked glory,' Padmé snapped as Anakin fumbled to the door.

He cursed back at Padmé and gave her a sloppy, but rude gesture with his gloved hand before making his departure.

* * *

Normal 0 false false false EN-US JA X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Dormé couldn't breathe. Even though she knew he was married to her mistress, she never actually saw them together—nor that he had cried out Dormé's name. Did that mean that she was drugging him? She didn't know what was going on. Dormé's confusion continued to mount as her thoughts tried piecing it all together, in addition to how hurt she was in her heart and what was happening to Anakin.

Anakin didn't notice that he was naked as he chased after his friend, his thoughts now a rush of shame, self-disgust and sorrow. 'Dormé, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Dormé. Please, I can explain!'

Dormé didn't hear him at first, for her thoughts were running wild. But when she finally did, she turned around to see him staggering after her. She didn't know what was happening to the both of them, but it was something evil and she hated it. She just didn't know what to do to make things better.

Anakin did his best to follow the petite woman, but despite her pregnancy she was incredibly swift at least by his less than sober standards. He continued to call her name as the tears spilt down his cheeks, his thoughts a flood of shame and self-disgust.

She was hardly as graceful as she once was with the weight of their baby making her balance a little uneven, but she faced his sweaty, naked form, forcing her eyes to remain on his face. 'I-I heard you—I thought you were in trouble—I didn't mean to interrupt—' she began, struggling to contain her emotions and finding it incredibly difficult when she saw the tears staining his cheeks.

Anakin dropped to his knees, his expression hiding none of his sorrow. He shook his head at her words, struggling as she spoke to hold her gaze. Even now, she was incredible and radiant to behold. It shamed him further to know even now a part of him longed for her despite having shamed her -betrayed her. 'No, there—no you've done nothing wrong. I'm sorry, Dormé. I'm so sorry, I just—I don't know I was drinking, I fell asleep I awoke, I thought—I don't know I thought,' he faltered, new tears were coming to his eyes.

Anakin was so overwhelmed by his thoughts, his realizations and his shame that he found himself unable to resist pouring out his heart before the petite woman he loved and yet believed at one time that he hated. 'I just thought—I'm so sorry. I never meant—I betrayed you, Dormé. I'm sorry, I'm not the boy you used to know. I'm a frakking disaster, a failure. I wanted to be strong, to be untouchable but—I'm sorry I never meant for this,' he whispered feeling in that moment as though his entire universe was crashing about all around him.

Dormé listened to him and even though she didn't know what to believe anymore, she knew she had made a promise to him a long time ago. She wasn't about to break that promise now. Instead, she pulled him to his feet and escorted him back to her small apartment where she took care of him.

He followed her in silence not knowing what was to come only that in that moment she had saved him, from what Anakin couldn't say though his heart already knew the answer. With calloused fingers he once loved to hold and roughhouse with as a boy, Dormé washed him clean. Shamed as he was over his actions, Anakin found her kindness to be both painful and humbling. It was as though Dormé was doing more than just ridding him of his dirt; she was cleansing a part of his soul that had been buried beneath his bitterness and hatred. The tears remained but not another word was spoken as Anakin knew not to what to say. What could he say? He deserved none of this and yet it was so freely given without hesitation or second thought. But then Anakin could not recall a moment in his life when his dearest friend hadn't freely given him everything she had. Anakin then realized with even more shame that there was never a moment in his life when he hadn't taken all that he could and demanded even more.

The tears turned to sobs as Dormé proceeded to tuck him in. Anakin wanted to ask her why. Why she was doing this? How she could possibly show such kindness when he had given her nothing but pain? But the words would not come and instead, he curled on the bed waiting, hoping, that she would join him. Dormé did and without a moment's hesitation, Anakin wrapped his arms tightly around her as though she were his life preserver. As much as he wanted to remain awake, to put all of this to memory, the vast amounts of alcohol he consumed and the exhaustion of the day's events caught up with him and soon Anakin was soundly sleeping in her arms. He couldn't recall ever sleeping so peacefully anywhere else, save in her arms.

His tears broke her heart, but a part of her knew there was such a thing as cleansing tears, that it was a way to be rid of toxins and mend what was broken. After only being released from captivity, being tortured and having some strange toxin injected to her and then to return to duty without much in the way of recovery, Dormé was incredibly tired as well. Seeing him with his wife, her mistress, on top of all of this pushed her over the edge and after she was assured that his own tears subsided and he had fallen asleep, Dormé wept.

_I betrayed you Dormé, I'm sorry..._

'Will you protect our little one from the evil in this world?' she asked as he slept. 'Will you love her?' In time, she too drifted off to sleep as their baby reached out to both parents through the Force, wanting to make its presence known and recognised.

* * *

After having a good laugh at her pitiful excuse for a husband and overhearing his pathetic apologies to her servant, Padmé reclined on the bed, wondering what other ways she could make the pair of them suffer, without interfering with Chancellor Palpatine's plans...

* * *

A/N: Coming up- _'You have completely ruined everything, Vader, and that is just the sort of incompetence I have no patience for!'_

_The attacks continued and though Anakin did his best to fight back his exhaustion and weakened state did little to help. In time, the Sith Lord's curses became nothing more than background noise to the throbbing, white hot pain that pulsated through his every pore. All he knew and felt in those moments was blind rage and hatred to the one who had once more used him. The sorrow and despair were certain to haunt him later; for now, the darkness within demanded satisfaction and Anakin was certain to give it just what it wanted. He would make Dormé pay for her games, for her treacherous behavior, and he would have his revenge on both her and the Order._


	9. Spiralling Darkness

Rest was unexpected, but it was much appreciated. In dreams, it was Dormé who filled his thoughts, images of their many children, a happy life one he had always longed for as a little boy. Their children were playing in the water with their ama as he watched on. Their daughter called to him, wanting Daddy to join in. Though he was terrified of swimming, the sight of his family so happy to see him, the sight of the love that shone in Dormé's eyes was too much to resist and soon he was joining them.

Anakin awoke almost as soon as he entered the water. Reality was hardly inviting, though waking up in Dormé's arms certainly helped. It was short lived, however, as his throbbing head and stormy stomach reminded Anakin of his foolishness the night before. Why did he have to lose himself through apsinthos in the first place? Just the thought of the potent liquor was more than enough for Anakin to scramble out of bed and stumble to the fresher. It was going to be along day indeed.

Dormé awoke soon after he got up from the bed and was in the fresher as quickly as she could to help him. She stroked his back as he was sick, whispering, 'It's all right,' amongst other words of comfort.

Anakin was torn between succumbing to his shame and weeping once more and wanting to crawl in a corner and die. This was incredibly embarrassing, nevermind shaming, but Dormé not once mocked him and instead remained by his side comforting him with gentle words and her healing touch. It was incredibly humbling and Anakin felt his cheeks burn to the gesture though he made no effort to stop her.

When he was finished, she instructed him to rinse his mouth out while dabbing a cold cloth on his head and face. 'If you feel up to it, go lie back down and I'll get you a coldpack and some pain relievers,' she said sympathetically as she touched his cheek.

He didn't speak but followed her instructions while trying to ignore the fact his hands shook because he felt so weak. His body ached, his head being the worst, but in the end, it was his heart that would later protest the loudest. Anakin leaned into her touch, feeling so grateful for the cold cloth that she dabbed against his flushed skin. At her suggestion, he gave a shy hint of a smile as he leaned into her touch. Anakin couldn't help but feel more than a little envious of the baby's father, believing that the Jedi Knight couldn't possibly appreciate Dormé as much as Anakin believe the man should. He had no idea just how correct he was in this assessment.

'Thank you,' he whispered softly feeling so grateful to her and not fully understanding why she would be so kind to him, especially in light of what he had done to her. Carefully he rose to his shaky feet and slowly made his way to her couch feeling awkward and unworthy to rest in her bed.

Dormé was surprised that he moved to the couch instead of the bed, which she thought would be more comfortable. She put the cold pack on his forehead and warned him as though he were a youngling, 'It might pinch a little,' before proceeding to give him the pain medication injection. Before she had a chance to move, he caught her arm and then was holding her hand.

He paused as he reached out to take her hand. 'Stay with me?' he asked softly his eyes now filled with a fear and sorrow only his heart could understand. Anakin feared to be alone or more exactly he feared Dormé's absence more than ever before. If only he could allow himself to realize the reasons why.

Dormé could not refuse her best friend. She suggested, 'How about I wash up first and have a bit to eat, I think our—I think the baby wants food right now.' She smiled softly as she rested his hand over her womb so he could feel their baby kicking.

He couldn't deny her words and felt his cheeks warm upon learning the reasons for her brief departure. Anakin certainly couldn't blame her for that and bit his lip as she spoke of her baby. He was about to remark that he would wait for her return when Dormé smiled filling his heart with a warmth that was both humbling and bittersweet. It would be so easy to forget where he was, who he was and what had passed between them. Her fingers slipped over his own and soon Anakin was feeling the warmth of her small but swollen womb. The life that exuded from it was almost too much to bear and Anakin closed his eyes fighting back the tears of despair felt from it. The little one was reaching out to both him and Ama and though Anakin was certain he was not the father, for a moment, he let himself forget. 'They're making themselves known I can feel them reaching out to you through the Force. They're reaching out for some reason to me as well,' Anakin whispered in awe.

'They are?' Dormé asked in amazement. She couldn't believe it, but their little one wanted him to know the truth. That had to be it. She smiled broadly. 'And here I thought you were just hungry, little one,' she said happily.

Anakin offered a shy smile at Dormé's words feeling both saddened and honoured by the moment. Dormé's joy could not be ignored and his expression softened as he met her gaze.

Dormé didn't allow herself to consider the possibility that the baby was reaching to Anakin merely because of his Force sensitivity that she lacked. She knew deep in her heart that the baby recognised Anakin as their daddy and wanted him to know this as well. She gazed at Anakin, feeling the joy she had long since believed she would only experience in dreams. Just being able to share this moment with Anakin made her happy beyond words. The last thing on her mind was breakfast.

'It knows you,' he murmured in thoughtful tones not registering that the little one also recognizing the similarities between the baby's Force signature and his own. Nor did Anakin comprehend that the little one was reaching out to him for reasons beyond the fact he was sensitive to the Force.

Dormé's smile did wonders for Anakin and though he was far from feeling like his old self again his mood improved. He reached out to touch her cheek wanting to thank her for her kindness when the door chimed. He could sense who it was before the door open and groaned feeling his head throbbing worse to the thought. 'Tell her to go to the abyss and leave you alone,' he groaned as Dormé opened the door.

Upon answering the door, Moteé was standing there looking quite put out. 'You're late!' she said.

At the sight of Moteé the hung over Sith apprentice winced and immediately curled up feeling suddenly very conscious of his naked form. Her roaming eyes did little to ease his awkwardness and at her mocking words he cursed and curled a lip in disgust. 'Oh shut the frak up!' he hissed trying not to wince as his head pounded as though it were going to split into two.

'I'm sorry, it was a late night,' Dormé replied. 'I just have to wash up and I'll be there in a moment.'

'Five minutes,' Moteé replied, refusing to leave until Dormé was ready to go.

Dormé slipped off to wash up and change, wishing she had gotten up earlier so she could have at least eaten something. It was too late for that now.

'Rough night, Skywalker?' Moteé asked, allowing her eyes to wander over his still naked form.

'I was fine until you showed up, manthing,' Anakin growled before being reminded of his stormy stomach which caused him to curse his atrocious luck. As much as it shamed him Anakin knew to remain would only mean embarrassing himself further, thus he scrambled to his feet and made his way off to the fresher. He was certain that Moteé's hideous presence was the reason for his sickness this time around.

'Two women in one night? Can't decide which one to keep? I can help you with that problem,' Moteé said lustily as she sauntered over to the couch, but he soon left. She rolled her eyes and left Dormé's apartment.

Anakin shuddered to the woman's words and tried to shrink away fearing that she might even try to touch him, or worse kiss him. Fortunately his body protested and soon he was forced off to the fresher to be ill once more. Luckily Dormé was not witness to it and he was able to pull himself together.

Dormé was finishing up with her shower when Anakin entered. 'Can you hand me a towel?' she asked before drying off and proceeding to comb out her long hair. She was professionally quick in her movements, trying not to imagine that they were married and this was just a daily routine.

At her request, Anakin nodded and offered her a towel with a hint of a smile. 'Manthing is gone. Just the sight of her was enough to make me sick,' he groused as he began to wash up, only to catch himself and give Dormé an apologetic look.

'Hope you don't mind—I mean,' he blushed as he gave a small smile. 'I just don't want to go back, not yet.'

'I don't mind at all,' she replied after thanking him for the towel. 'Take all the time you need. I'll get you something to wear. I'll be right back.' Dormé kissed his cheek before departing to her room and putting on handmaiden garb before leaving.

Unfortunately this brief moment of peace was short lived and soon after Dormé departed to get him some garbs Anakin decided to rejoin her. As grateful as he was for her assistance, Anakin knew enough about his wife to know she might take advantage of this and he didn't want Dormé to pay the price for his actions.

She knew he would need some clothes, unaware that one of her mistress's droids had taken off with the clothes he wore the night before, she went to her mistress's bedchamber to look for them. She didn't have long to look before she was being ordered about. It seemed the droid that cleaned the floors on the kitchen was no longer operable and her mistress ordered her to do it herself.

Dormé was very glad that she wasn't wearing her nicest gown, but a plain handmaiden's robe of a very unflattering orange colour. When her mistress was not in the room, she fixed herself something for breakfast before beginning on the floors. After the kitchen was finished, she rose to have a seat in a chair.

After washing, Anakin returned to the senator's apartment, naked and uncaring if anyone saw him like this. His head ached too much and this only added to his foul mood. However upon entering the main common area, he caught sight of Dormé with Yané and immediately he felt the all too familiar rush of rage.

'What are you doing, you lazy shaak?' Yané exclaimed upon entering. 'We have so much to do and you're just sitting there? There are important people coming here in less than an hour and the floors haven't been finished yet?'

'Why can't we have another droid to clean it?' Dormé asked. 'I've been moving as fast as I can, but I needed a break,' she explained, rubbing her growing midsection.

'If you wouldn't have gotten yourself knocked up, we wouldn't have this problem,' Yané retorted, yanking her by the arm and getting her back on her hands and knees to help her clean.

Dormé didn't say a thing, but resumed her duties as beads of sweat formed on her brow.

Anakin caught the handmaiden's words to the young mother and he growled as he grabbed Yané by the throat. 'Leave her be! Your duty is to protect and serve not act as some task master to an expectant mother!' Anakin growled before shoving Yané aside.

The petite woman was indignant but quickly left without another word. It was certain Padmé would hear of this and swiftly, but for now Anakin was more concerned about Dormé and the safety of her baby.

'You OK?' he asked as he moved to help Dormé up and guide her to a seat.

Dormé was scrubbing the floor when Yané was suddenly being yanked up from the floor. Eyes wide, she gaped at Anakin as he told Yané off. 'I was ordered to clean the floors,' Dormé puffed out as he helped her back to her seat.

Anakin shook his head to Dormé's words and immediately was by her side guiding her back to the seat she was only moments ago seated. He was infuriated by the way the handmaiden had treated Dormé and was immediately in dismay as Dormé rose to her feet once more.

However, almost as soon as she sat down, she was standing back up again. 'I was going to get you some clothes—' Dormé was about to go and get them again for him.

'What are you doing?' he balked before catching her words and realizing that he was still naked. Immediately he took her hand and tried to meet her amber gaze, his expression shy but grateful.

'I'm sorry—I forgot. You can still stay in my apartment, of course!'

'Dormé, it's all right. I can get my clothes. You just rest I'll have the droid fix us up something to eat' Anakin began. He never had a chance to finish his thought or collect his clothes when Padmé burst into the room.

* * *

Upon hearing the news that her floors were not spotless and that her apartment was hardly up to par for entertaining guests of the calibre she wanted to, Padmé was beyond furious. Seething with rage on the inside, she merely informed Yané the young handmaiden would be shown the true meaning of obedience and her _husband_ would learn his place.

Padmé politely informed the members of the newly formed Alliance, she was not feeling well and needed to retire. Slipping away, she returned to her apartment with viciousness on her tongue and stormy thoughts.

Padmé went straight over to Dormé, grabbing her by her hair and forcing her face-down on the floor. 'Can you see your face? I can't see it.' Her heels dug into Dormé's face while her shoe ground her face in. 'This is not clean, filthy _kinattu_. You worthless shaak!'

Dormé's wounds from her time in captivity were still healing, but the cuts on her neck were reopened by Padmé's heels. She couldn't help whimpering as she blinked her eyes open, trying to see what was going on.

In his recovering state, Anakin didn't have time to prepare for it or even a chance to protect Dormé. Whirling around Anakin took one look at the sight that greeted him and was immediately filled with rage. No longer did it matter the price he would have to pay, or that his Master could kill him for his disobedience. The only thing that mattered was that Dormé was in danger and so was her baby. Anakin didn't think twice about his actions or the consequences. Instead, he strode up to Padmé grabbed her by the throat with his augmented arm and lifting her up into the air.

'You can scream if you like -or at least you can try,' he hissed as the senator struggled to gasp for breath, while fighting back as best she could. Padmé's struggles were short lived, as soon her throat was crushed and neck broken by the force of Anakin's grip. The Sith apprentice promptly tossed her body to the side before turning his attentions back to Dormé.

Dormé's eyes met Padmé's glassy, lifeless brown eyes.

He picked her up into his arms and proceeded in silence to carry Dormé to the couch in the living room before storming off to Padmé's quarters to collect his clothes.

Still struggling for breath, she didn't say anything as Anakin took her to the couch in the living room, tearing her eyes away from the sight. She didn't know if she ought to feel relieved because she was out of a job. Whatever duties she had didn't matter. She was concerned about the baby, not only its current health, but its future as well. Even though she wanted to contact the medical facility, she knew Anakin was going to be in trouble for the murder.

Anakin's bare feet stalked away to the bedchamber and she coughed, forcing herself to sit up. Her head ached from the trauma induced by her mistress and she found it hard to comprehend what had just happened. Her mistress was now dead. Anakin had killed her.

Anakin didn't speak a word as he carried Dormé to the couch. Words weren't necessary, not now. Once she was on the couch Anakin was about to depart to get dressed when Dormé spoke up. He didn't realize that she was speaking to herself and not to him.

'What are we going to do?' she asked herself aloud.

'I don't know, but I think we need to get you examined first. I may not value life as I should, but there are some things even I won't do,' Anakin professed referring to Padmé's callous behaviour and the dangers it could have placed on Dormé's baby.

Once he was dressed he was by her side again looking over her wounds in obvious concern before ordering a medical droid to join them in the Senator's quarters. He had since forgotten the corpse of his deceased wife in the next room and truthfully didn't care who discovered her dead body.

'I've commed a medical droid; it should be here shortly,' Anakin explained as he grabbed some first aid supplies and moved to tend to Dormé's surface wounds.

Dormé's eyes snapped to him when he spoke. She didn't know he heard her until then. But he had disappeared to change and when he emerged, she shook her head. 'No, that's not what I meant-I mean-you killed her.'

Anakin furrowed his brow at her statement not understanding her concerns and hardly thinking about the weight of his actions. He smiled darkly as she admitted to his actions. 'And so I did,' Anakin replied softly about to turn and walk away when he felt Dormé's calloused fingers against his arm.

She rose to her feet, gripping his arm. 'They will arrest you! So many people will be out for your blood—'

Anakin whirled around as he faced her once more, his expression both confused and annoyed. It was still hard to wrap his mind around Dormé's selfless kindness, especially in light of his behaviour toward her. 'So, let them! I dare them to try!' he snapped, but he didn't walk away as Dormé moved to the corpse. It was only then that he realized the price Dormé was certain to pay if she were to try and protect him. Gently he touched her arm so as to gain her attentions.

Dormé let him go and walked straight over to the body of her mistress, saying rapidly, 'We've got to do something—get rid of the body—I'll pretend to be Padmé for awhile...' Her head was reeling with all that they needed to do in order to make sure Anakin remained clean.

'Don't, Dormé. Don't do this. This isn't your battle, Dormé. It never was. If you get involved, you'll be destroyed and so will your child,' Anakin said quietly feeling a rush of concern for his old friend.

When he touched her arm, her eyes snapped to his blue orbs. 'They'll crucify you. You won't be able to find decent work anywhere in the Republic—you'll be scorned...and I'll never see you again!

Her eyes met his own and held a power that left Anakin unable to look away. Her concern was humbling, it also left him feeling incredibly unworthy of it.

Furrowing his brow he reached out to touch her cheek his expression turning almost shy. 'They won't; they can't. There are things about me, Dormé, that no one knows, things that could and will mark the end of everything as we know it. I promise you, this will not be the last you see of me, and whatever is to come, I will make sure you won't suffer for it,' Anakin assured her in gentle tones.

'Anakin—I want the baby to know its father! And I want my best friend to stay with me. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that is possible, whether that means covering up her death or not.'

But she wasn't convinced and when she spoke of the baby's father Anakin glanced away fighting back his emotions, the anger and jealousy he felt for the unknown man whose baby Dormé carried. 'I can't say I'll be able to protect the child's father. But I do know if you try to cover things up it will only work against you. This is my crime, not yours,' he admitted quietly.

When he mentioned their child's father, Dormé shook her head. 'I don't want anything to happen to you,' she said.

Anakin faltered upon hearing Dormé's statement. Her amber eyes held a truth that even Anakin couldn't deny and for a moment, he couldn't move as he stared into them. He both valued and envied her strength. Anakin wished he knew how to make it his own.

Bowing her head for a moment, she looked back at him, asking, 'What would you have me do?'

Fortunately, Dormé listened to his words then, though Anakin had a feeling it was more out of concern for her baby than for anything else. Even now she was so selfless and the thought filled him with shame as he knew he was anything but that.

Her question hung in the air like a silent warning, or a silent hope. Anakin wished he could protect her and her baby but he didn't trust himself and more importantly what his master would do if he were to learn of his apprentice's actions. There was so much on the line as it were and now things had just become so much more complicated. But he promised himself that nothing would happen to Dormé or her child and he had no intention fo backing down from it.

'You're strong, Dormé. You always have been. I know you will come out of this on top. You always do. It's one of the many things I envy about you: your strength, your will, and the ability to move on,' Anakin professed as he studied her amber eyes.

His blue eyes pierced into hers and was incredibly convincing, although she was not sure that she wanted him to have to go through any tests. 'Anakin—'

Anakin shook his head as she spoke his name. Her emotions were strong and he couldn't ignore her concerns despite knowing that this was necessary. Everyone at one point or another had to face a crucible, Anakin once believed his had already passed; now he knew better. What wouldn't kill him would only make him stronger. 'You'll find a way I know you will, because you have before,' he said with a soft smile. 'I've learnt much from you, Dormé, and what is to come will be nothing more than a test to see just how much I have learnt.'

Dormé reached up to touch his cheeks. She didn't know why, but she felt like something really bad was going to happen. 'When they ask, do you want me to tell them the truth?? I don't want to incriminate you... You're my best friend, Anakin!'

Her fingers captured his cheeks and once more Anakin knew he would not be able to look away. Her words continued to touch his heart, humbling him and yet pushing his thoughts forward placing him almost on the verge of accepting the truth of his feelings for Dormé. It was a fleeting thought and at her question, Anakin's expression softened.

'If you lie to them, Dormé, they will learn the truth and then you too will be seen as guilty. I'll be fine, Dormé. I've survived far worse and I know you have too. You've faced your fears; now it's time for me to do the same,' Anakin said softly as he drew her into a tight embrace.

'Soon this will all be over and when it is, I will return to you, old friend, and maybe then I will have gained the right to ask for your forgiveness,' he whispered before withdrawing from the embrace and departing.

Dormé wanted him to tell her that they would see each other again soon and that he would want to be there for her and their baby, but she saw none of this in his piercing blue eyes. She returned his embrace, holding him close and giving him a kiss on the cheek before watching him leave.

The droid in the next room suddenly activated and began to clean up the dead corpse that had once been Anakn's wife.

The moment he left, Dormé hardened herself and stiffened her emotions, knowing that she needed to stall as long as possible before everyone found out about Padmé. There were only a few people she trusted, Saché being the primary one. She told her everything that happened.

She was unaware that Saché was more than aware of it already and had been instructed by higher authorities to keep it a secret.

Padmé's body was burnt and the ashes put in an urn and buried in a remote part of Coruscant while Dormé was instructed to keep up the ruse that her mistress was alive. Very few people knew the truth and Dormé was lucky that despite her being in the sixth month of pregnancy, she was still very small and able to hide it in ornate gowns.

* * *

  
Elsewhere the Supreme Chancellor felt a powerful shift in the Force and immediately knew that Padmé was dead. Furious, he didn't bother trying to make contact with Anakin himself and instead sent one of his servants instead. Palpatine didn't trust his temper and knew that he had to play his hand carefully if he were to turn this unfortunate turn of events to his favour. Darth Sidious felt a chill down his spine and for the first time in his existence Palpatine knew his own mortality. He would have to act quickly or everything he had worked for would be truly lost.

'Did you really believe that removing Padmé would take care of your little problems? Or that your whore of a friend would forgive you and that the Jedi would be long forgotten?'

Anakin struggled to breathe as the Supreme Chancellor proceeded to attack him with Force Lightning. His voice was smooth, calm almost giving the impression that he was merely talking about the weather instead of torturing his apprentice.

'What do you think she's doing right now, Lord Vader,' the elder Sith Lord said in deadly calm tones.

Anakin coughed and struggled to fight back.

'Or did it ever occur to you that this was what the Jedi had been plotting all along? Of course it wouldn't because you were too lost in your own pathetic fairytale to bother registering reality.'

Anakin struggled to clear his thoughts of the despair brought on by the truth of his Master's words. How could he have been so foolish? How could he have been so trusting? It all made perfect sense as painful as it was to admit.

The attacks continued and try as he might not to show his pain Anakin's clenched teeth and grimaced expression gave him away. Fortunately, he didn't scream as the sound always made Palpatine even more furious.

'Padmé was the last threat to the Jedi's plan. She was on the verge of exposing the Order for what it was just as we had planned and now she's dead! You fool do you think by killing her off we'll have gained the public's support? You have completely ruined everything, Vader, and that is just the sort of incompetence I have no patience for!'

The attacks continued and though Anakin did his best to fight back, his exhaustion and weakened state did little to help. In time, the Sith Lord's curses became nothing more than background noise to the throbbing, white hot pain that pulsated through his every pore. All he knew and felt in those moments was blind rage and hatred to the one who had once more used him. The sorrow and despair were certain to haunt him later; for now, the darkness within demanded satisfaction and Anakin was certain to give it just what it wanted. He would make Dormé pay for her games, for her treacherous behaviour, and he would have his revenge on both her and the Order. Only the child would be spared as it had done nothing to deserve the hell he was about to unleash upon his enemy.

As the torture stopped and Anakin was given the chance to regain a little of his lost thoughts, his Master towered over him in disgust. 'Know this: if any harm comes to Dormé Jaffa, I will make you understand just how merciful I've been to you today, is that understood?'

Anakin couldn't speak for his throat was too bruised. Nonetheless, he tried and Anakin weakly coughed in reply before spitting up blood. He did manage a nod and soon was left in peace to dwell on Palpatine's words.

* * *

A/N: Coming up -- _Ferus snapped in agitation, 'The way you treat Dormé is sickening! And to think you call yourself a Jedi! What a joke! You should be ashamed of yourself!'_

_Anakin's eyes lit up in rage as he grabbed the half empty bottle and threw it at Ferus's head. _


	10. Another Jedi

Days later, Anakin found himself in Dormé's presence again. He was to act as Padmé's guard or so he had been instructed by the Order. Palpatine warned him to follow their orders but Anakin had other plans in mind. It was time to end this game once and for all.

Dormé had so much on her mind that it was hard to be a perfect decoy, let alone remember everything that she was supposed to do. There were more meetings than before, ones that she was instructed to play different ways. She was in far deeper than she ever wanted to be and she didn't know why or how Padmé was supposed to be saving the Republic when she was playing both sides against each other. Confused and concerned for her baby as well as her dear friend, Dormé did her best to maintain the ruse that she was Senator Amidala, just waiting for someone to expose her masquerade.

Anakin bid his time well waiting for the right moment to end things, to call off the ruse to bring things to a head. It was hard to remain focused however as it took all of his control not to lose himself to his rage at the sight of Dormé. For all intents and purposes, he appeared to be the stoic Jedi guardian he was meant to be.

When Dormé saw Anakin, she was relieved at first, before her eyes caught sight of the marks that coloured what little she could see of his body. While she wanted to inquire, she knew Padmé wouldn't and it was hardly a secure place in which she could be herself. Even so, she smiled at him secretly, hoping it would at least show him that she was happy he was all right and not being held in jail.

The meeting continued and Anakin found his patience wearing thin. It disgusted him to think that people would so easily fall for this pathetic decoy game. It disgusted him even more to think that he had fallen for a variant of this act as well. It was only when Dormé gave him a secret smile that Anakin found himself unable to resist a dark scowl. HE couldn't believe that even now she still believed he was the naive fool he once was.

_It's over now, Dormé. And this time, there will be no turning back,_ he thought bitterly.

But just when things couldn't be worse, one of the Jedi spoke up and at their words, Anakin's blood turned to ice.

'With the recent attacks and the escalation of the war it has been decided that another Jedi Knight will be added to your entourage.'

Anakin's eyes widened but he kept silent his mind no longer registering the exchange of words. He was certain the Jedi in question was not only Dormé's lover, but was a spy sent to keep watch on him.

Just when he thought he was incapable of feeling anything, but hatred for Dormé, he felt a blinding rush of jealousy flood his thoughts. It took all of his willpower not to speak out, interfere, or interrupt. It wasn't his place and only after the meeting ended and Dormé no longer needed to keep up the act of portraying Padmé that he broke his silence.

'Why are you doing this to me? Why don't you just go to the Order tell them what we all already know and be done with it?' he hissed in frustration.

Dormé was beyond confused by Anakin's biting tone. 'What?' she asked, looking at him in uncertainty. 'Tell the Order what? I don't understand,' Dormé said. She reached to touch his arm, to make some sort of connection with him.

It was back to that old game again and Anakin rolled his eyes as he jerked his arm away and shook his head at her. 'Don't bother. Save your games for some other fool,' Anakin grumbled before falling silent upon hearing the door to her chambers chime. He didn't need to open the door to know who it was behind it.

Dormé knew she ought to be used to Anakin's mood swings by now, but every time he turned mean, it made her heart sick. It seemed that every time that they were close to being friends again, he would change. She thought after Padmé's death things would be different, that he would do as he said and return to her as the boy she used to know, the one who played with her in the rain. Now she wasn't sure that day would ever come except in her dreams. She didn't know just how correct she was in this assessment.

'You can't be serious,' Anakin gaped under his breath. Sure enough, the Jedi in question was none other than his age-old rival, Ferus Olin.

Anakin glared at the Jedi Knight who entered; he could already feel the Ferus's cocky emotions and see the hint of his smirk. How he wanted to beat it off his face! Of all the men Dormé had to be involved it, it just had to be Ferus Olin!

'I don't believe this,' he muttered again under his breath.

The appearance of another Jedi around their age hardly mattered to Dormé. She was exhausted from the day and went to have a seat on the couch, having a droid get her something to drink and after it did so, offered the same to both Jedi.

The Jedi Knight just raised a brow as he gave Skywalker a glance. His attentions soon fell to Dormé who now was seated on the couch. At her invitation he offered a smile. 'That would be wonderful, thank you,' he said with a charming smile that Anakin wanted to rip off his face.

'I'm fine,' Anakin replied in stiff tones as the droid when to get Ferus something to drink.

Dormé had never met the Jedi before and thought it was a female Jedi at first glance. His voice proved otherwise and she quickly turned her attention to her own drink, slightly embarrassed at her mistake and hoping the Jedi hadn't read her thoughts.

Anakin felt Dormé's embarrassment and believed it was because everything had finally come out in the open. Had his thoughts been more clear the Sith apprentice would have felt her emotions and learnt the true reasons. He was too certain in his assessments and was too blinded by his jealousy to even notice that Dormé had paid little it any attention to Ferus.

The Jedi Knight, on the other hand, found Anakin's annoyance to be quite amusing and was about to ask why he hadn't earn his place amongst the Knights, despite being obvious the reasons why, when another entered the room.

The moment she heard about another Jedi, Moteé was quick to see that their _needs_ were tended to and burst in the apartment. 'Hello...' she began before seeing it was hardly a handsome Jedi. Instead, she focused on Anakin and leered at him, knowing he was no longer married, not that it stopped her before.

Dormé rolled her eyes and tried not to let it bother her that Anakin was being hit on by Moteé. As much as she wanted to tell her off, now that she had a higher rank, decoy as it was, she knew it wouldn't make a difference.

'Echuta-we!' Anakin cursed as Ferus raised a brow to the homely handmaiden. 'What the frak is _that_ doing in here?' Anakin balked as he looked to Dormé as though somehow she was responsible. Moteé was clearly unfazed and was soon joining Anakin's side making it quite clear what she had in mind.

Anakin almost lost control of his temper upon hearing this and moved quickly away from Moteé. 'Disgusting!' he snapped. But soon it was quite clear to him that the Jedi was being coy with Dormé and though Anakin _knew_ they were together he couldn't help but feel a rush of jealousy.

'That's your lover?' Ferus asked in amusement before giving Dormé an amused smile. 'For a moment there, I thought you were the one everyone was whispering about!' he said referring to the rumours of Anakin's attachments to the Naboo Senator.

When Ferus' words were too close to the mark, Dormé had to defend her friend. 'Why don't you leave him alone!' Dormé suggested to the Jedi whose name she didn't know.

'Oh rot in the abyss, Ferus! As if I'd ever want Manthing! If anything, Manthing's more your style you disgusting she-man!' Anakin hissed.

'In truth, I came here because it's time for _milady_ to change,' Moteé said in argumentative tones to the Jedi.

Dormé sighed, not really fancying changing into something too heavy and cumbersome that made her feel incredibly fat. Any weight she gained was just baby weight, but the gowns meant to hide her growing form just made her feel heavier than what she was.

Anakin snorted in reply and rolled his eyes at Moteé's words. 'To change? Listen Manthing even a non sensitive can see you're looking to do a little more than _change_ clothes,' Anakin snarled in reply.

Ferus laughed clearly amused by Anakin's sour mood and teased the Jedi Padawan.

'Maybe Manthing can help _you_ change instead, Ferus. You look like you could use a new look!' Anakin snapped with a dark smile. The Jedi knight scowled before turning his attentions to Dormé as he gave an apologetic look.

'My apologies, my lady. I meant no offence,' Ferus said in kind tones as Anakin rolled his eyes in disgust.

'I'm sure you didn't,' he hissed under his breath.

Anakin's remarks to the other Jedi solidified her desire to defend him. 'I have to change, so you come with me,' she said to Anakin, wanting the other Jedi to leave them alone. She made an effort to take Anakin's calloused hand in her own as she moved to the changing room.

But before he had a chance to say anything further Dormé was demanding he join her so she coudl change. Startled by this he looked at her in confusion. 'Why me? Shouldn't this fool—' he fell silent as Dormé took his hand into her own.

'You're joking!' he gasped in annoyance, believing Dormé was now trying to pit her lover and him against each other. The jealous look on Ferus's expression only confirmed this thought. He couldn't believe Dormé's nerve and though he knew he shouldn't have been surprised, a part of him was hurt to see her acting as Padmé used to.

Dormé just frowned in Ferus' direction, clearly not amused nor impressed by the way he treated her best friend. She insisted Anakin join her and didn't respond to his complaints until they were away from the other feminine-looking Jedi.

'Why are you doing this? You don't think he doesn't know what you're doing? If I can figure it out Dormé I'm certain your lover can too!' Anakin snapped as he followed her into the change room.

'I'm not—' she began. 'Anakin, what the _urugal_ is your problem?! He's not my lover! I don't even know that Jedi! Even if I did, he's certainly not my type—and I'm—' Dormé didn't even bother telling him that she hadn't slept with anyone since the night that they made love and created the life that blossomed within her. Instead, she just refused to argue with him and dressed in the garbs Yané and Rabé insisted she don.

Anakin scowled as he glared at Dormé in annoyance. 'Would you quit pretending like I don't know what's going on? Yes, I'm not the brightest man out there, Dormé, but even I know that there's something going on between you two!' he hissed in frustration.

Moteé remained outside with Ferus, trying to pry information from him about his own story, figuring it was Dormé's loss if she wasn't going to take advantage of the Jedi. While he hadn't impressed her at first, he was a man, and she was bored.

Dormé continued to dress in the garbs in silence as Anakin tried not to watch on. It was hard not to notice her beauty or how she radiated with life, the life he believed he hadn't helped create. Anakin couldn't believe that of all the Jedi she could have fallen for, it was none other than Ferus. Just the thought made his blood boil and his heart ache. 'He obviously isn't that bad looking if he can get away with having every female I know tripping over themselves to get him to notice them!' Anakin snapped, growing increasingly agitated by it all.

He should have known things between them was just too good to be true. Even so, he couldn't help but wish things had been different. But upon hearing the sound of Ferus's laughter in the next room Anakin felt his mood sour once more and he frowned. 'Sounds like your _friend_ is having a good time entertaining your fool of a lover. I'd be careful if I were you. His idea of loyalty isn't exactly what one would think,' Anakin warned as he folded his arms and frowned.

_I am not jealous of that fool. I don't care that he holds Dormé's heart, nor do I give a damn that she's with his child. I am not jealous._ Silently, he recited his mantra while trying not to oggle Dormé's beautiful and slightly swollen form. It was a lost cause and in time he had to leave lest his body gave him away.

It took all of her nerve not to say anything. Dormé had no idea how she could love this man who infuriated her so much or how his words could cut so deeply. She didn't notice how his eyes betrayed him, how he looked on her with a longing she bore deep in her own heart, for she was too busy changing. When she looked up, he was stalking out of the changing room and she had no choice but to have her hair and makeup done, rather than follow her heart out of the room.

No longer able to keep himself in check, Anakin stormed out feeling both hurt and furious over the turn of events. Dormé's silence only confirmed his thoughts while Ferus's laughter and obvious amusement added to his humiliation. It was as though everyone was mocking him, laughing at his weakness and taunting him for his jealousies.

The day was long and merciless, leaving her little if any time to speak to her friend or try to make amends with him. Dormé thought it was something she did that made him act this way. She thought that it was her fault for not being more prepared...something, anything to bring back those oaths Anakin promised her at her mistress's death.

* * *

There were days where Dormé was very close to quitting and leaving everything behind, including her dear friend who was so lost to her. However, it was her faith and love in her friend that caused her to remain, if only to allow their child to meet him. Maybe then he would see the truth and maybe then he would love her again and they could be a family. It was all wishful thinking, she knew this.

For Anakin, the days that followed were incredibly unbearable and between having to keep up the facade of a Jedi while training with his mentor took its toll. But nothing was worse than having to put up with Ferus's taunts while watching him with Dormé. The more he watched the two of them together the more Anakin tried to build up his walls and make himself the untouchable force he had once been. Yet the more he tried, the harder it was not to kill the man who Anakin was certain was the father of Dormé's baby and the harder it was not to turn his back on it all and just end the facade.

But without any hope of the future save satisfying his need for revenge there really was no reason for Anakin to break free of the chains that now bound him to Darth Sidious and the Dark Side.

Today however seemed to be a particularly awful day for Anakin who found himself once more competing with Ferus for Dormé's attentions. Though the young Sith Lord was convinced that he had no feeling anymore for Dormé it didn't stop him from constantly trying to upstage Ferus whom did little to dissuade Anakin's belief that he was Dormé's lover. Even worse was the fact that Ferus was only too happy to show off why he was chosen to be a Jedi knight over Anakin. While Anakin couldn't care less as he was Sith it hurt to think that Dormé believed Ferus was the Knight she had always wanted over him, even though he was certain he didn't care what Dormé thought either.

As always, their fights ended with them either cursing or worse beating at each other until Dormé demanded they stopped and behaved like the knights they claimed to be. Then they'd scowl at each other and sulk until something else caused them to compete for her attentions again which in turn began the cycle of arguments once more.

On the whole transport back, Ferus and Anakin were at each other's throats about something stupid having to do with Jedi Knights and proper security. She wasn't really listening to what they were saying, but a comment from Moteé once they were back in the apartment made her leave the changing room in tears. Dormé didn't want to see anyone. She just wanted to be left alone.

The sight of Dormé rushing off from the changing room in tears had both men falling silent in concern. Despite Anakin supposed _hatred_ of Dormé, the young Sith Lord couldn't help but feel awful at the sight of her crying. He didn't need to guess the cause of it, as he knew Moteé was as vicious at they came but before he had a chance to react, Ferus was departing after her. His heart sunk as he watched the Jedi Knight, believing that it wasn't his place to interfere. After all, even if Ferus was a fool, he was Dormés lover and it was his honour to defend and comfort her not Anakin. With a soft sigh, he rose to his feet and departed for his own small temporary quarters with the intent of reporting to the Supreme Chancellor as he always did about his mission. He hoped that his master would want him to train so he wouldn't have to be around to witness Ferus with Dormé. It just hurt too much though he didn't dare allow himself to admit to it.

Ferus, on the other hand, was genuinely concerned for Dormé and believed that if Skywalker was just going to gape at her like the fool he was then it was his duty to look into the matter. While he wasn't Dormé's love, the young Jedi couldn't deny her beauty or kindness and tried his best to get her to notice him. He had no idea what she saw in Anakin of all people as the Padawan was rumoured to not even know how to properly read, nevermind write! Was it any wonder he was still a Padawan?

Quietly, he entered the small room Dormé was in his expression pensive and clearly concerned. 'Are you all right, Lady Dormé?' he asked gently. He knew nothing of Moteé's cold behaviour as the homely woman was always _kind_ to him, thus leaving him to believe that Anakin had said or did something cruel to cause her to weep. 'He said something foolish again, didn't he? Skywalker has a habit of sticking his boot in his mouth and I apologize for that. No woman as beautiful as you should ever be spoken to like that,' Ferus said gently. He hoped that perhaps this time he would be able to reach her and just maybe she would take notice of him.

Dormé picked up her head when she heard the Jedi's voice and was extremely disappointed that it wasn't Anakin. She didn't bother hiding her disappointment. Wiping her eyes, she looked at him and shook her head. 'It wasn't Anakin,' she replied. 'Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be ripping each other's throats out? It seems to be your favourite pastime.'

Ferus despite his wish to annoy Anakin through his shameless flirtations with Dormé was honestly saddened by her tears and did want to help in what way he could. 'I'm sorry milady. I just saw you were troubled and I wanted to make sure you were alright that's all,' Ferus admitted quietly. 'Skywalker and I have a bit of a rivalry that's been ongoing for years now,' Ferus sheepishly explained feeling hopeful over the fact she was at least talking to him now.

Dormé didn't really feel like talking to Ferus, but when he mentioned the rivalry, things started to fall in place. While she wasn't about to open up to him, she couldn't deny that she appreciated the fact he was making an effort to apologise, unlike her old friend. 'Certainly not a friendly rivalry,' she remarked sardonically as she sat up.

Ferus gave a sheepish smile to Dormé's words as he shrugged. 'That's one way of putting it,' he admitted before falling silent at her words. He couldn't understand why Skywalker believed this but Ferus couldn't deny that he wished it were true, nor could he help himself from making the most of it. But now that Dormé was speaking of it with him Ferus couldn't help but wonder why it was that Anakin believed they had a history together, surely he could tell by their emotions that this wasn't the case.

Dormé was about to say something further but caught herself which in turned caused Ferus to grow curious. He didn't push the matter as he didn't want to ruin his chances of catching Dormé's eye but it didn't stop him from moving to offer a hand when Dormé stood.

'I don't know why he thinks that we even knew each other before this assignment,' she said, 'why he thinks—' She stopped herself short and rose to her feet. 'Is it really such a bad thing for a Jedi to acknowledge children?'

At her question he furrowed his brow and grew thoughtful. 'Attachments are considered forbidden. But it;s not to say that there aren't Jedi who are parents. Under most circumstances, the child trains with the Order and learns nothing of his or her parents. But there has been exceptions to the rules as I'm sure you already know,' Ferus said referring to Anakin, Obi-Wan and their father. Though Ferus knew it wasn't his place to speak on the matter further, it was quite clear to him just whom Dormé was referring to and who the father of her baby was.

'He still won't accept the truth, will he?' the Jedi Knight said softly.

Dormé couldn't say she liked or approved of the idea that her child would be taken from her and raised in the temple. She thought perhaps this was one of the reasons Anakin refused to acknowledge their baby, at first anyway. However, now with Anakin calling her out and saying that Ferus and she were lovers, she knew the fact Anakin was a Jedi had little if nothing to do with it.

'I'm very sorry, Dormé. But Skywalker isn't exactly known to be caring or nurturing. Perhaps it is better that the child doesn't know the truth.'

Ferus' final words left her heartbroken. 'Don't say that. Don't ever say that. Anakin deserves to know his child just as much as our child deserves to know him.'

Ferus didn't understand why Dormé was so concerned about her child knowing that Anakin was its father or why she'd think Anakin would even care. Skywalker wasn't a nurturing type to begin with and after seeing the way he treated Lady Dormé who clearly loved him Ferus felt he was entirely undeserving to know his child as well. 'And just what has he done to deserve the right to even be a father?' Ferus demanded in confusion.

'Just think of the way he treats you! Can you imagine how much worse he will be once your baby is born? He's a nightmare Lady Dormé and I'm not saying that because we're rivals its the truth!' the Jedi knight argued in concern. 'If I were you I'd leave him before he does something you both will regret!'

Dormé finally met his eyes and she couldn't deny that there was truth to his words. It made her heart break all over again. It wasn't the first time Anakin broke her heart and she was certain it wouldn't be the last time. 'He promised me—He promised me that no harm would come to the baby and he's proven it already—you don't know—'

Ferus approached and moved to place a hand to her shoulder as he tried to beseech her with his eyes his expression revealing his concerns not just for her but for the baby she carried. 'It is as your security guard and as a friend that I tell you this, milady. He is a very dangerous man and if you don't have the sense to leave him for your safety, then at least for the child's sake.' While he truthfully wanted to court her, Ferus could not deny the seriousness of Dormé's situation and the dangers that could be posed on her unborn child. For now his attraction to her had to be put aside for the greater dangers posed against the petite mother. There would be time enough to catch her eye later.

She looked away from a moment, but the more he spoke of Anakin being a threat, the more defensive she became of her friend. 'I've known him since we were children, Ferus. And besides, how can I leave someone if they were never mine to begin with?'

Ferus didn't know what to say to Dormé's statement and knew in that moment just why Jedi were forbidden attachments. Even so he was concerned for Dormé and the child and was baffled by her faith in a man who clearly cared for no one but himself.

Her clarification made his heart go out ot her all the more and he was about to speak when Dormé departed from him. In silence he followed her wishing he knew what to say and wishing he could just take her away from all of this. 'Lady Dormé then why are you clinging onto him like this? He clearly has no intention of returning your feelings, he's a selfish man! Even if you were friends as younglings, it's obvious he' not that innocent boy anymore, why are you so determined to place your own child in danger by being near him?' Ferus pleased in desperate tones.

'He said no harm would come to my baby,' Dormé repeated, though the confidence she internally felt was not as readily present in her tone. 'And selfish or not, I love Anakin.'

'I made a promise to him a long time ago,' Dormé maintained as she struggled to sniff back hot tears. 'I will not fail.'

Ferus shook his head at her words as he tried once more to talk sense into the young mother. 'Lady Dormé, Skywalker says a great deal of things and perhaps maybe at the time he means them but he's never known to keep his word!'

With that, she decided the room was no longer her sanctuary. She strode into the kitchen to get a glass of water she had no intention of drinking. She just needed to be doing something to occupy her time, if not her thoughts as well. She wished she could talk to Anakin, that he would talk to her...or even just hold her in silence... Anything would be better than this. His words were not meant to hurt, but she couldn't help crying. She didn't want anyone to see her like this because she thought it made her appear weak. She cursed Ferus for all that he said.

Though Ferus hardly knew Lady Dormé, he knew enough to know she was a good woman one who deserved much better than this. He almost wished he could be the one who could show her just how but in that moment Ferus deep down knew the truth. Dormé's heart wasn't and never would be his to have. But he was a stubborn man, one who couldn't help but cling onto the rapidly dwindling possibility. 'He doesn't deserve your love,' Ferus replied softly as his eyes fell to the floor. 'And you don't deserve this shoddy treatment either.'

He felt terrible for her tears and moved to slip an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to offer comfort. 'You have already given that man so much more than he deserves! Do you think he cares anymore about that promise made? Do you think he even cares about anyone else but himself? He's destroying you milady, surely even you can see that he has given you nothing but sorrow!' Ferus said in quiet but concerned tones.

When he touched her, she flinched automatically at first, but didn't move away. Part of her longed for reaffirmation, some gentle response and also craved the return of affection of a friend. Ferus was being so nice to her and she didn't feel that she deserved it. Such kindness was almost foreign to her, though she gave it unconditionally.

Ferus noted Dormé's reaction but didn't draw back. He could only imagine the chaos Dormé had been through with Skywalker and believed her reaction was because of something Anakin had done to her. It only encouraged his need to protect her and soon he was drawing Dormé into an embrace.

'Lady Dormé, you are better than him, you deserve better than him and so does your baby,' Ferus said gently as he met her tear filled amber gaze. 'If you will let me, if you could give me the chance I would be honoured to help you through this.' It wasn't a proposition at least he hadn't intended it to be but it was his hope that perhaps in time something more could come of it. Or at the very least Dormé would finally be able to let go of the selfish and arrogant _Chosen One_ who had given her nothing but pain.

'Regardless...' Dormé tried to argue when he was saying that Anakin didn't deserve her and she didn't deserve his foul treatment. She believed in her heart that love is what saved them both on more than one occasion, even if it was hard to see sometimes. Dormé couldn't help breaking down again, longing for her best friend and wishing he were with her instead of Ferus.

He held her near and gently rubbed her back while trying to send her soothing thoughts.

Having completed his discussion with his master, Anakin was about to go to the kitchen for a drink when he felt Dormé's signature as well as Ferus. His blood began to boil and turned icy at the same time. Though he missed their entire discussion the sight of them embracing each other was more than enough and his heart sank at the sight of it.

_I hate you. I hate you both!_ he hissed under his breath trying to ignore the pang felt in his heart and the lump that was forming in his throat.

The sound of Anakin's heavy boots alerted her to his presence. Dormé felt silly for her tears and worse for allowing Ferus to try to comfort her. She moved away from feeling ashamed of herself as she recalled Ferus' harsh words about her best friend.

Ferus fell silent and didn't try to push the matter as Dormé pulled back. He knew it wasn't his place but wished nonetheless that he could be able to do more. The Jedi Knight felt Skywalker's storm of emotions and immediately he smirked. Old habits always died hard and the need to compete with the Padawan wasn't something that was easily forgotten, especially when Ferus knew he was in the right.

Anakin frowned as he clenched his jaw. He heard Dorme's words and gave her a sneer. 'Hope I wasn't interrupting anything,' he snapped in sarcastic tones. His gaze snapped to Ferus who folded his arms in reply.

'No,' Dormé replied honestly as she tried to get Anakin to look at her.

'We were just fine until you showed up,' Ferus snapped in indignant tones. Anakin just gave the Jedi Knight a rude gesture before storming past them both and rummaging through the refrigeration unit. Dormé's question wasn't missed on him and he gave her another sharp look.

Wiping her eyes, she went straight over to Anakin, asking, 'Can I get you anything?' even though the better part of her knew that he would refuse the offer.

'Are you hungry?' Dormé wanted so badly to make things right. Her thoughts were on that moment after her mistress's death, when he touched her cheek and made vows to her so sincerely.

'You can't be serious,' Anakin snarled in disgust as he grabbed a bottle of vita water and popped off the lid before draining the bottle. He wished it was apsinthos but he would be damned if he gave Ferus one more reason to mock him. '

'Yes, I am serious,' Dormé replied. 'I just want to—' she began but he cut her off. His anger made her want to cry, but she wasn't going to give in again.

Spare me the games I'm so sick of them and I'm so sick of the two of you,' he growled before returning to gulping down more the water.

'Oh and you think you're any better?' Ferus snapped in agitation. 'The way you treat Dormé is sickening! And to think you call yourself a Jedi! What a joke! You should be ashamed of yourself!'

Anakin's eyes lit up in rage as he grabbed the half empty bottle and threw it at Ferus's head. It met its mark and soon the two were up in arms again as Ferus moved to punch Anakin only to receive a crack in the jaw before he had a chance.

Her hands fell to her growing womb as though protecting the baby from the warring Jedi. She ducked and moved out of the way as the water bottle hurtled through the air at Ferus.

'Anakin!' she cried out as he slammed his fist into Ferus' jaw. Dormé pressed herself between the two of them. 'Stop! That is enough!'

Anakin was soon lost in the heat of the moment and he cursed as he slammed his fist into Ferus's jaw. The Jedi Knight was about to respond when Dormé moved between them. Ferus didn't react and refrained as he watched Anakin with a look of indignation.

Ferus, you're not helping! Anakin—' She struggled to grab his hand, to get him to look at her, to meet her eyes, just for a moment.

Anakin wasn't nearly as prepared and almost struck again barely catching himself as his fist almost connected with Dormé's brow. He shrank back instinctively to the close call and stared at Dormé in shock. In his rage, he had become distracted.

Ferus respected Dormé's words and remained silent Anakin, on the other hand, wasn't so concerned and shook his head as she tried to grab his hand to make him meet her gaze.

'I'm not helping? Oh and you two are any better? Flaunting yourselves the way you do pretending like you don't know what you're doing to me! You make me sick, you know that?' Anakin growled in frustration as he struggled to look away from her sharp gaze while attempting to free himself from her powerful touch.

Dormé knew now that it was not because of his rivalry with Ferus, at least not wholly because of it. She knew it was because Anakin was jealous. He was jealous because he thought Ferus was the father of their baby, which was not true.

Facing him, she said, 'Anakin, do you have any idea how frustrated I am that you keep insisting you're not going to be a father?! I told you I never even met Ferus before he started this new duty and I've known you since we were children! Anakin, whether or not you ever return my feelings for you, I hope that you will want to know your child as much as I want our baby to know you.'

'How can I possibly believe you, Dormé? How can you expect me to believe you when all the evidence points otherwise?'

Not knowing what _evidence _he was talking about, Dormé squeezed his hand, trying to appeal to him, even though everyone conspired against any hope she had. 'We can ask them—the Jedi—to have someone else replace him...' she murmured.

Her words were missed and using all of his force Anakin jerked his hand away from hers 'I know how you think; I know how your mind works. Your loyalties are to no one but yourself!' Anakin growled in rage as he continued to struggle, to remove his hand from hers.

'I have been loyal to you, Anakin. Even though you married Padmé, I haven't been with anyone else!'

'I'm not talking about who shares your bed, Dormé! I don't give an _echuta_ who you sleep with. That's Ferus's problem, not mine! 'I'm sick of the games! I'm sick of being treated like I'm some iquichan fool who just got off the ship!'

'I told you I wanted to be with you and I thought we would be together after Padmé died and now you're just being a selfish _haraming_ piece of _araru_—'

'Yes I am selfish and no I don't give an echuta! When you've been stabbed in the back as much as I have, you learn to look over your shoulder and watch out for yourself. I have you to thank for that lesson!' he hissed before storming back toward his chambers.

Anakin's expression hardened at Dormé's words and he shook his head finding her attempts to convince him of the truth to be infuriating. 'You work for the Jedi because it suits your needs, it protects your baby. You pretended to serve that wretch of a woman because you needed to get close to me. You pretended to be my friend because it was asked of you by the Jedi who even now protect you from me!'

'Working for the Jedi? What the _urugal_ are you talking about?!' But he was storming away from her, leaving her just as angry and depressed as he was. She stared at the door of his private chamber just gobsmacked. 'How am I supposed to convince you of the truth when you are too stubborn to listen?' she asked, unaware that Ferus was not only still in the room but had overheard everything they said to each other.

Dormé knew she couldn't leave, not only because of the Naboo, but also because Anakin needed her. Despite his anger and the lies that were being fed to him by some unknown source, Anakin needed her and she was not going to let him down. She firmed her resolve and looked at Ferus, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

* * *

A/N: Coming up... _ 'Don't go...please Dormee...Don't leave me...' he pleaded then as his expression turned troubled. 'I'm scared when you're gone...I do things...bad things...' he murmured softly. 'You stay...and I'll be good...'_


	11. Little Boy

Dumbfounded by the exchange of words, Ferus couldn't move. He knew it wasn't his place to listen in it was hard to ignore the cutting exchange of words. It only confirmed his fears and when Dormé faced him, Ferus sighed softly. 'Milady, might I suggest you step outside if only to get some fresh air,' Ferus suggested deciding that both Dormé and her baby needed a break from the storm that now resided in the next room.

Dormé nodded as the tears returned. She only agreed because she felt compelled to and didn't care what happened anymore. No one believed her anymore. What did it matter? She didn't know she was being led outside even after she was on the balcony for quite some time. Dormé didn't know that Ferus was there by her side.

Ferus was mindful to keep his distance as he led Dormé outside not wishing to overwhelm her with his presence. He imagined she had enough on her mind and needed some distance. Remaining silent he watched as she looked ahead noting the regal stance she held. Even now with the weight of the galaxy weighed on her shoulders the young mother to be had all the poise and regal nature of a goddess. It was hard to clear his thoughts of things he knew he shouldn't desire. But she looked so beautiful with the night lights dancing along her perfect skin.

Ferus couldn't understand how Skywalker could be so blind and heartless not to notice or even appreciate just how much this beautiful and kind woman loved him. Didn't he realize that many a man would sell their very souls to have someone as faithful and kind by their side? Nevermind one as beautiful as her. But he was a Jedi and that meant such things were forbidden, just as it would seem Anakin had become forbidden to Dormé.

She exhaled and turned to face him and Ferus immediately averted his eyes not wishing Dormé to be witness to the warring thoughts of his heart. Her words caused him to shake his head as he shyly met her gaze.

'I'm scared for Anakin,' she murmured. 'He's...' Dormé shook her head. 'He's so lost... I don't know what I can do to—I don't know how to help him.'

'Only he can find himself now Lady Dormé. You've done all that you could, now it is up to him to find his way. 'But I assure you even now you are helping him in ways I cannot hope to understand,' he began quietly. 'I can feel it. I don't know how to explain it but I think in many ways you are the only reason he hasn't completely succumbed to his weakness.'

Dormé was unaware that Ferus' use of the light side on her was actually helping her calm and return to her normal thoughts. She spoke what weighed on her heart and was surprised by the Jedi Knight's reply. 'You can feel it?' she asked, intrigued by this and wondering what he meant by this. 'You're not going to try to get me to leave, are you? I mean—you're not going to say I should just leave him, leave this place, this planet—Goddess, you have no idea how tempting it is sometimes. I just...' She shook her head.

Ferus gave Dormé a sheepish look to her question uncertain now how to explain what even he didn't fully understand. 'I guess I've always felt it. It's just only now it makes sense to me,' Ferus professed quietly. 'One doesn't need to be sensitive to the Force to know Skywalker has no intention of remaining amongst the Jedi. 'The Council doesn't interfere, they don't try to stop Skywalker or remove him because he's our _Chosen One_ for whatever it is worth,' Ferus admitted with a hint of scorn. 'No one ever openly admits it, certainly not to his face, but everyone whispers about it. We all know it's just a matter of time before he falls, before he becomes lost.

'I used to wonder what it was that kept him from going to the Dark Side, just what it was that was keeping him here in this place where he struggles to remain,' Ferus paused then as he studied Dormé for a moment. 'But now I know. You're the reason he can't cross over. You're the very reason he can't find the courage to leave the Order. He claims to hate you, but if he hates you so much then why hasn't he done anything about it? Why does he remain here when he could just walk away from it all?

'I think it's because you are his light. You are the embodiment of everything that is good about him. He can't leave you because if he does he loses the best part of him. He loves you Dormé, I know that now, I just don't think he know it yet.'

Her words weighed heavy on his heart and as much as Ferus wanted Dormé to leave out of hte need to protect her and her baby Ferus knew he couldn't. There was just too much at stake for that now. If anything were to happen to Dormé it could mean the end of the Order and quite possibly so much more than that. Millions could pay the price and Ferus knew better than to even suggest such a thing, or rather now he did.

'Milady, I would never ask such a thing of you. As much as it troubles me to admit, I think you are in reality our last hope. You are the only one that is keeping Skywalker from falling to the dark side. You're the only reason why the Sith haven't won this war.'

'Do you really believe this?' Dormé asked, her eyes once more filled with the hope that she thought has long since left her after Anakin's cruel words.

_You are his light._

Ferus grew shy to her question and studying her intently gave a small nod. 'I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't seen it firsthand,' he professed softly. He fell silent then watching her watching the night sky all the while wondering what was running through her thoughts. Ferus briefly wondered then what was going through Anakin's mind, whatever possessed him to turn his back on someone as wondrous as Dormé.

Dormé turned her eyes to the expanse of Coruscant's immense landscape in front of her. What would happen after the baby was born? What was to come of them? If nothing else, Dormé prayed that their baby would be safe and know what it is to be loved.

It wouldn't be long now before Dormé would have to take some time off from this decoy business. There really weren't any other choices. However, she didn't know if she would want to return to such duties, placing her life on the line if she had a child to take care of. 'I think it's time to find a replacement for me,' she said to Ferus. 'Someone to take over when it's time... I will need someone to replace me and I'll hope to find another job that doesn't require me to be the target of assassination attempts.' Perhaps this way she would still be able to keep an eye on Anakin as well. Perhaps one day he would see the truth.

Ferus didn't know how to respond to this order and furrowed his brow in curiosity. 'I'm not sure what do you wish to have me do? I know nothing of Naboo politics, or how they operate their security but I will do whatever I can to assist you,' he offered in honest tones.

Ferus's words brought her hope and even though she didn't know him well, she believed him. After speaking her thoughts aloud, she turned back to face the Jedi Knight. She smiled softly at him, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Approaching him, she kissed his brow in gratitude as she would a young child. 'You've already done more than you can know,' she replied as she moved back indoors.

Ferus was startled by Dormé's reaction and couldn't help but admire her strength, her faith and devotion. He had never seen this before and though in his life he had experienced platonic love amongst the family of Jedi it would be this love that Ferus would never forget and would always look up to. He bowed his head as she kissed his brow and at her reply the Jedi Knight bowed deeply as he gave a shy smile. 'Milady, I am honoured to have been of some help.' Without another word, Ferus watched as she left his thoughts now filled with admiration and awe.

Dormé sent a message to her mentor, hoping Saché would have an idea of what would work best or at the very least someone to replace her while she was indisposed. Dormé would find another job on her own if need be. She knew she had enough credits saved to at least live comfortably until she recovered in addition to the medical insurance provided by the Naboo court.

Saché was relieved to learn of Dormé's request and she was quick to promise that she would take care of matters completely. 'And don't be running off to do something foolish Dormé! You're going to be a mother soon; the last thing you need is to be trying to find another job or another place to live. You let me take care of that too!' she stated in determined tones leaving no room for questioning.

'I already know of the perfect place for you and the baby to live,' Saché continued with a smile. 'It's not much but my family has a small cottage in the lake country. It's nothing like the senator's but it's nice and near the water I think you'd like it,' she continued. 'And don't worry about my family interfering they've—' Saché blushed then as her expression turned apologetic and sheepish. 'They already see you as my surrogate sister. They won't question it and will most likely want to help as well.'

Dormé was shocked at Saché's offer. 'But Saché, I couldn't possibly accept such an offer,' she insisted, feeling incredibly unworthy of such a kind gift. She didn't know how she would be able to repay Saché's family for it.

Saché refused to back down and when Dormé tried to turn down her offer the handmaiden grew more adament. 'You have no choice. Either you accept politely or I'll be force to make you accept it,' she semi-teased with a kind smile.

Saché was never one to back down and out of respect to her mentor, she finally accepted.

* * *

Elsewhere, Anakin trained fiercely in the local dojo, his thoughts filled with anger and sorrow. He couldn't believe their nerve, flaunting their relationship as they did before, while denying it all the while. It was infuriating and even more insulting. Anakin wondered how long he would be able to put up with it, how much longer he'd have to keep up the foolish facade demanded of him. While his master enjoyed the games, just as his ex-wife did, Anakin hated it.

It was only when exhaustion overcame him and Anakin was forced to take a break lest he collapsed that he found himself in the showers. It was only with the steaming hot water pouring over him that he was able to succumb to the sorrow that ached in his heart. The water washed away the tears as fast as they fell.

Anakin remained seated in the shower the water pouring down on him having long since gone icy. His tears had long since run dry but his heart still ached leaving him in a daze as he stared ahead at the tiles. His body register none of the cold, nor did his thoughts comprehend Dormé's approach.

Unaware that their little one had just as much to do with ushering her onward as her own troubled spirit, Dormé's footsteps took her to the showers in the dojo. She spotted Anakin sitting in the shower, looking half the size he normally was. He looked so small, fragile, like the boy she once knew.

He could still remember dancing in the rain with his dear friend, the way she'd smile at him as though he were a god and she his goddess. He missed those long hours where they talked of everything and nothing at the same time. The way she knew what he was thinking -the way they used to speak to one another without ever saying a word.

'I miss you,' he whispered. 'What ever happened to us?' he murmured softly unaware that Dormé was near enough to hear him, and unaware that he was alone.

When he spoke, she froze, thinking that he would yell at her again and tell her to go away. Instead, what she heard resonated deep within her soul. Everything Ferus spoke of earlier was true. It had to be. This was her proof. Her Anakin was still here. He would always be here, even when it seemed he would never return.

Anakin was lost in memories when Dormé arrived, his sorrow but a silent reminder of all he had lost and all he would never gain. What he would give to return to the past, to see his dear friend again as he once knew her, for her to see him as he used to be.

Grabbing a large towel, she cautiously drew nearer and shut off the cold water before wrapping the towel around him.

Even when the water was shut off, Anakin didn't register that he was alone as in his mind he was elsewhere in a place his heart could only visit in dreams. It wasn't often he allowed himself to dwell on the past as he had been taught that doing so only made him weak. But as Dormé wrapped a towel around him, Anakin closed his eyes and gave a soft sigh. In his mind, he was elsewhere and he smiled to the gesture unaware that the Dormé by his side was not the child he imagined she was all those years ago, nor was he the little boy he used to be.

'I almost forgot what it was like to feel warmth,' he murmured. 'Everything is so cold now Dormee. I miss Ama...I miss the rain,' he whispered as he stared ahead to something, or someone only he could see.

He began to speak and his voice was so desperate, so weak, it made Dormé want to cry. However, when he called her name the way he used to pronounce it before he learnt how to say it properly, she could no longer stop herself. Everything he was saying told her that she was right, Anakin hadn't forgotten her. Anakin hadn't forgotten their time together with Ama and the rain. He hadn't forgotten...

'I miss your ribbon. I used to have it for so long. But Master said I had to destroy it,' he explained sadly as he continued to stare ahead.

She wondered who this master was that he spoke of, the one that made him destroy her ribbon, the one he tore from her hair the day they were parted. She could feel the ache on her head where he took some of her hair along with it. Everything he said made her heart go out to him and she knew he was not lost to her. All the negative thoughts, the anger, the depression....all of it mattered little.

'I was so alone Dormee, so tired, so tired of hurting, of being so sad all the time. I thought, maybe if I destroyed it, I wouldn't hurt anymore...I would finally be untouchable.'

A small sad smile crept into his features as he sighed. 'It didn't work quite like I planned and now I am—Now I just want to be warm again,' he murmured in sleepy tones unaware of his actions as he leaned his head against Dormé's shoulder. 'To rest the way I used to before I lost—' he shook his head then as he gave a sigh.

She hugged him as he leant on her shoulder. After a moment she struggled to pull him to his feet and lead him to his bedroom. Once she dried him off, she murmured in his ear, 'I will keep you warm, Anakin,' as she tucked him in.

Her arms were warm, the first real warmth he had felt since they were torn apart, since the fateful night he spent in her arms. The very night he wouldn't allow himself to fully remember anymore. He closed his eyes feeling his body drawing his mind into the realms of dreams but before Anakin had a chance to drift off to sleep he was being pulled to his feet. He didn't speak a word but contained a gentle smile as he was dried off and helped into bed. Her whispered words brought made his smile fade and in silence he reached out to hold her near as he soften had when they were but younglings.

'Don't go...please Dormee...Don't leave me...' he pleaded then as his expression turned troubled. 'I'm scared when you're gone...I do things...bad things...' he murmured softly. 'You stay...and I'll be good...' he added softly before drifting off to sleep.

'I'm not going anywhere, Anakin,' Dormé reassured him as she slipped next to him under the blankets. 'I'm never leaving you again. No one can make me go away except if you want me to,' she replied, running her fingers through his hair.

Her whispered words brought unshed tears to his eyes and in silence he studied her in sorrow and fear only then fully realizing the weight of his actions. He didn't want to be left alone, he feared being left alone and when she spoke of him only leaving at his request Anakin glanced away. He wished she could stay but knew everyone left at one point or another.

Dormé touched his cheek reassuringly. 'Let me stay,' she said.

Even though she knew she was addressing the youngling she used to know that was trapped within the body of a man scarred by years of violence and loneliness, she gave him a kiss and held him close, trying to remain strong in his moment of weakness. 'I'm going to save you, Anakin. I don't know how, but I am. I promise you, I will.'

Her request could not be refused and he closed his eyes leaning into her touch. But as she held him near, Anakin's thoughts dulled and soon he was drifting off to sleep before he even had a chance to hear Dormé's promise.

Dormé held him as he fell asleep, his breathing becoming more regular and slow. She was unaware that their little one was reaching out to him through the Force as though knowing Daddy needed it. Dormé continued running her fingers through his hair until she too fell asleep, praying she would be able to find a way to free him of this darkness. Unknowing of the different masters Anakin served and his increasing use and training in the dark side, Dormé didn't know the source of Anakin's turmoil. Nor was Dormé aware that Anakin's mind was so seeped with the darkness that he couldn't touch the truth residing in the light side of the Force.

* * *

  
By morning, all memories of the night before were all forgotten. Anakin awoke to a heaviness in his head that he recognized as a silent warning by his master. Upon noticing the time on the chronometer, Anakin knew the reasons why and was soon disentangling himself from Dormé's gentle embrace. It wasn't cold and yet Anakin couldn't help, but shiver as he slipped out of the bed and made his way to the fresher.

He didn't know why Dormé was in his bed and for the moment, he didn't care. Anakin already knew he was in trouble as it was and couldn't afford to waste time dwelling on things he didn't understand. It would only be later that he would convince himself that Dormé had seduced him, perhaps even drugged him. Though he couldn't say why or what she could have possibly gained from it. It was the only answer Anakin would allow himself to accept, anything more would only serve to encourage the silent stirrings of his heart that he had long since forgotten.

Even though Anakin left her arms awhile ago to use the fresher, Dormé slept on quite soundly, her pregnancy demanding that she get more rest than she had the night before. In Anakin's place, she now gripped his pillow.

Despite the lack of memory of the night before and the blatant denials, Anakin couldn't deny the fact he felt incredibly rested and this aided in his training leaving him feeling more in control that he had in a very long time. Even his Master seemed impressed at his apprentice's abilities though not really caring why this was. Anakin was able to channel more of the Dark Side than he had in a long time and this was very promising for the Sith Elder who watched on as Anakin worked himself to the point of exhaustion.

It was only when it was time to return to his duties as a Jedi that Anakin's temperament soured. It didn't help that Ferus was around watching him and showing off as he always did. Wasn't it enough that he was flaunting his relationship with Dormé and that he was going to be a father soon? Did he always have to be so cocky and rub the fact Anakin would never be a knight like his brother in his face? Not that he really cared if he was or so he kept telling himself as he stumbled off to his quarters to get some rest.

But as he collapsed onto his bed, not even bothering to wash up, Anakin picked up the soft scent of waterflowers. Frowning, he tossed the pillow that bore Dormé's soft scent away while uttering curses. Nevertheless, as he drifted off to sleep, his hands found the pillow once more and soon he was sleeping with the pillow firmly held in his vice-like grip.

* * *

Dormé found it very odd having to live in Padmé's quarters as though she were taking over her former mistress's life. To be honest, Dormé had had quite enough of this sort of life and looked forward to the day when she didn't have to pretend to be someone else during the day. She looked forward to bringing their baby into the world and being an ama. But part of being a good ama was making sure she was able to provide for her family. There was little time left for her to figure out how she was going to do that, without being a burden on Saché's family, despite whatever medical benefits she could receive from the Naboo government for her services.

Moteé insisted she pretend to be Senator Amidala when she went on leave, but Dormé thought it was really Moteé's way of weaselling out of being a decoy out of fear for her own life. Moteé was the only person left who had trained enough to be a decoy and Dormé was about ready to strangle her for not wanting to do it.

'There's no one else that can do it, Moteé! I'm not going to be Padmé on maternity leave because I'm not coming back. I'm not!'

'Why not? You need the money, Dormé. You can't find better work. You know you can't.'

'I don't want to be putting my life on the line every day when I have a child to take care of! They need me around just as much as they need food on the table.'

'You're making no sense, Dormé. You really ought to listen to reason. Besides, you'll have free daycare because the rest of us handmaidens can watch the baby when you're on duty.'

Dormé rolled her eyes, knowing she wouldn't trust Moteé with a baby. 'I'm not going to be Padmé for the rest of my life, Moteé. Padmé is dead and eventually that will have to come out into the open. I'd rather not be here when it does.'

Moteé slapped her across the face. 'You need to wake up, Dormé,' Moteé shouted. 'The world doesn't revolve around you and your bastard child! There are other people who depend on you to be the senator. You best damn well remember that!'

Dormé slugged Moteé so hard she heard something crack in her hand.

* * *

Anakin awoke to a blinding pain felt in his left hand. He had no idea what happened to cause the pain or that it wasn't even his own. Confused he uttered a soft curse and tossed aside the pillow with the intent of putting bacta on his hand as he believed that he had hurt himself in his rest. But upon further examination, he noticed there was no wound, no bruising, not even a little redness. None of it made any sense and soon Anakin was washing up as he hadn't done so after his training.

He emerged to find himself catching the sound of Moteé's voice cursing and shouting at another though he couldn't hear their voices. He briefly wondered what happened and more importantly where Dormé was. Not that he cared what happened to her -or so he kept telling himself- he just wanted to find out what the commotion was and just what did Manthing do this time.

Moteé cursed at Dormé, calling her a whore, amongst other things.

Dormé felt vindicated as she stalked out of the room, not caring that she didn't have an escort or any security whatsoever. She just had to get out of the senatorial district and didn't particularly care where she went. Her left hand was broken, but it didn't hurt much. She was too furious to bother with it at the moment.

Anakin walked by the room Moteé was in and rolled his eyes as she yelled at Dormé before shouting back to Moteé that if there was a _whore_ around here it was her. 'Only you'd have to pay the men to be with you instead of the other way around!' he growled as he was about to head off to the kitchen. He didn't get too far however as instead he walked right into Dormé as in his irritation he didn't pay heed to his surroundings.

Moteé struggle to her feet, completely debased and appalled that the Jedi would tend to Dormé's wounds rather than her own bruised and bleeding face. Even though it hurt, she cursed to the high heavens that one of these days, she would exact her revenge on Dormé.

Dormé was about storm out of the apartment when she ran into Anakin. She was so angry that she didn't have a chance to apologise. She gasped, tempted to flinch in response, as she feared he would be angry and strike her as Moteé had.

Stepping back quickly he gave her an odd look before his eyes fell to her rapidly swelling hand. '_Echuta-we_! What in the blazes did you do?' he gasped before thinking perhaps he was the reason for this.

'Oh Force! Did I? I— I didn't mean—' he stammered feeling guilty and not quite registering the pain in his hand was a reflection of her wounds. Anakin stared back at her in confusion as he had no idea what happened to her hand or why Moteé was screaming in fury. But he did know she was wounded and for the moment believed he was responsible. Despite his supposed hatred of her there were some things he couldn't turn his back from though he would later come up with some weak excuse or another to deny the truth of his actions.

He stepped back and she looked to him in confusion. Dormé didn't know what to make of his words at first. Her face was quite red as well, but it was her broken hand that only now started hurt.

'Here, let me get something for that. I'm no healer but even I know how to use a field kit,' he said quickly guiding her to the kitchen.

'I—I punched her,' she admitted.

He moved swiftly to get some ice so as to stop the swelling and pulled out a chair for her to have a seat. At her admittance he stopped in mid-action and gave her an incredulous look before bursting out into laughter.

'You punched her? That's why the beast is screaming?' he said between laughter. Despite Dormé's wound, Anakin couldn't help but thinks this sudden turn of events was quite wondrous indeed.

Dormé sat down and nodded at his words.

'Dare I ask why? Or should I just be satisfied that you probably broke her ugly nose?' he asked as he gently took her hand and placed ice on the swollen parts.

'I couldn't stand what she was saying about me and then she slapped me, so I...rearranged her face,' she confessed. I don't really know what came over me, to be honest.' She winced when he took her hand. The ice stung at first and she tried not to react to the pain of the broken bones. 'I think I need to train more,' she joked. 'It shouldn't hurt this much. I must be out of practice.'

Anakin laughed even harder at Dormé's confession finding this to be the most amusing thing he had heard in a very long time. 'You should have hit her harder! Maybe then she'd shut up!' he crowed in amusement before turning serious as he put ice on her wounds before reaching out with the Force to read her Force aura. Her teasing caused him to smile weakly though he was soon growing serious at the discovery.

'I think you should see a med droid. I'm no healer but I think your hand is broken,' he admitted sheepishly. He was unaware of the fact his brief usage of the dark side was about to do more damage than good.

'Great,' she sighed, trying to move it only to find that it hurt worse when she did so.

Unbeknownst to either of them, their little one was scared of Daddy's use of the dark side. Protesting loudly, the baby kicked Ama hard in the ribs, trying to get her to move away from Daddy, to get away, to escape... Dormé slipped from the chair to her knees as she doubled over in pain.

Anakin eyes widen in shock to Dormé's reaction and immediately he was by her side as she doubled over. A strange pain ripped through his torso and he winced startled by the pain and only then realizing the pain was linked to Dormé. It then reminded him of the pain he felt in his hand and knew it was her pain he had felt then too. A distant memory flickered to the forefront of his mind and Anakin for a brief moment faltered. The last time they had such a connection was when they were children. But he had ended their bond hadn't he? This just couldn't be possible! At least not anymore...

Dormé cursed in pain. 'What's happening?' she gasped out as she grabbed her midsection with her broken hand only to scream at the pain.

Dormé's baby was in danger he could feel its aura shifting in the Force. Anakin shook his head at her question, not knowing how to answer it or even what the cause was. Though in reality it was concern and fear, Anakin believed it was a sign of something more sinister and immediately he picked her up into his arms and carried her out the door. Anakin didn't bother waiting for a reply or even a word of protest. His heart was racing to badly he was certain it would burst out of his chest. As he raced down the halls to where the medical centre was all he could think of was the safety of her baby. That if anything were to happen to the child he would never forgive himself for not acting sooner.

'Anakin—' she struggled to say as he lifted her into his arms. The pain was so intense. She hadn't ever felt the baby kick so hard. 'Ana—' Dormé passed out and was unaware of where they were going or what was happening.

It was certain the young man had never moved so swiftly in his life as he carried the unconscious form of his former friend to the medical labs. Upon his arrival Dormé was retrieved from him and soon was being taken to the intensive care units. Anakin followed along as swiftly as he could his thoughts now filled with despair and dread. Surely, she couldn't die.. Not like this... And what of her baby?

The sound of Ferus's voice asking the medical doctors what happened pulled Anakin from his dark thoughts. As much as the man's presence infuriated him Anakin's concern for Dormé's safety overrode his irritations and he didn't pay the Knight much heed as he watched the medical staff try to save the young woman and her child.

* * *

A/N: Coming up -- 'Skywalker, you're the one she needs now more than ever. She's dying—' Ferus began.

'SHUT-UP!' Anakin hissed as he slammed Ferus against the back wall, glaring at the Jedi Knight in rage and sorrow. 'Don't ever say that again!'


	12. It's Over

It wasn't until Dormé was separated from Anakin that the doctors were able to get anything done. It also served to calm the baby who as so frightened by the dark side that it began working itself into hysterics and causing the mother to lose consciousness.

Once she was on oxygen and the baby was stabilized, they tended to her broken hand. The doctors didn't have time to ponder what happened to the senator, but instead did their job.

The moment she awoke, Dormé asked for her best friend, but the doctors didn't reply to her. 'Anakin, _Anakin_,' she called softly for him aloud and unwittingly through the Force.

Anakin paced and fiddled with his utility belt watching on until the medical doctors informed him that he wasn't permitted to remain. He argued the matter profusely saying that he had a right to know if she was going to be alright and that there was still the matter of the child's safety.

'Do whatever is necessary,' Ferus cut in. 'We will respect your wishes.'

Anakin was furious, but held his tongue, _knowing_ that Ferus was the father and that ultimately he really didn't have the right to interfere. It didn't stop him from being downright bitter and rude to the Jedi Knight.

The knight's calm reaction to his rage only worsened his mood. Eventually, he stormed out of the waiting hallway and to the tiny garden that resided in the hospitals patient ward. He wasn't supposed to be there but it didn't stop Anakin from finding a seat in the grass and attempting albeit miserably to clear his thoughts. 'Stupid _iquchan_ fool,' he grumbled under his breath. 'Of course he'd think it was my fault damned idiot,' he continued recalling Ferus's warning that there was a darkness that lingered about Anakin and that could have been the cause for Dormé's pain.

Anakin grew defensive and soon Ferus was attempting to use the light side to calm him. Anakin knew what he was trying to do and it infuriated him too much to remain.

_Anakin..._

The voice was so soft had he been further distracted Anakin would have easily missed it. At first he believed it was a trick of his mind; it had to be. But as his eyes fell to the small fountain in the distance, he heard _her_ whispering into his thoughts once more and this time Anakin couldn't ignore it as it was much stronger now. His eyes widen and for a moment he couldn't breathe as his heart lodged itself in his throat. Anakin swiftly glanced away blinking back unshed tears.

_Ferus, if that's you frakking with me, I'll rip you apart from limb to limb,_ he thought fiercely as he rose to his feet. He was almost about to draw upon the dark side to make a mental attack on the Jedi Knight when he heard Dormé speak his name again. This time he could feel it; it was faint, barely there, but it was enough. Her Force signature was reaching out to him and Anakin despite his doubts could not refuse her.

_Dormé? Dormé? Can you? —-is it? I'm coming,_ he finally surmised into her thoughts as he stormed back inside desperately hoping that this was real and not some awful trick played by Ferus.

* * *

Trying to regain full control of her thoughts, Dormé tried to ask for Anakin, but no one seemed to be paying attention to her. _Anakin?_ She could have sworn she heard his voice in her head, just as they so often conversed when they were little. _I miss you._

_Dormé? I'm coming, she heard him say and _ sighed in relief.

The doctors were in another part of the facility and one was speaking confidentially on a comm. Dormé saw their faces through the glass, but she didn't hear what they were saying.

The medical droid surmised that she was clear now and that whatever happened had not effected the baby's development.

'But what happened? Why was I in such pain? Are you sure everything is all right?'

'Unknown,' the droid kept intoning to the point that it annoyed Dormé.

'A right help you are!' she cursed at the machine. Dormé began to get up but sat up too quickly and became dizzy. Her hand pained her and she looked at it. Though it looked healed, it was clear she would need to be easy on it for a few days.

Anakin raced off to where he sensed Dormé's Force signature his thoughts a scattered mess of fear, guarded hope and concern. He didn't allow himself to think of what he was doing or the consequences. All that mattered was that she needed him, that she had _chosen_ him over her fool of a lover.

He was greeted by a concerned looking Ferus, but spoke not a word as he tried to get inside. He caught sight of Dormé attempting to get up and shook his head as he entered.

'Dormé! Are you all right?' he winced feeling a dull ache in his hand and immediately putting together the connection which added a little to his hope.

'What happened? Did the doctors say?' he asked in obvious concern.

'They didn't say,' she said, slipping off the bed.

Anakin raised a brow finding it to be incredibly odd that none of the doctors had informed her what had happened. Anakin wondered then if perhaps Ferus now knew given his position in all of this. But soon Dormé was pulling him into a hug and coherent thought seemed to slip away at her words.

'We tried to find out but those damned droids wouldn't tell us anything useful,' he groused before adding in jealous tones, 'unless they didn't want me around because I'm not considered immediate family.'

'They didn't know what happened, but I think everything's all right now. I know I feel better with you here.'

'You do?' he blurted out in surprise before feeling a wary sense of satisfaction. He hoped she meant it and for a moment decided to pretend that she did.

'Yes,' she sighed in relief, feeling her body relax all over. It was only in his arms that she felt entirely at peace.

A medical droid hovered near, saying she needed to lie down for further tests.

Reluctantly, she let Anakin go so she could lie down, but she held his hand. 'Is everything all right with the baby?'

'Yes, the baby is recovering, but it is your health that is of concern.' The droid began the further testing.

'What do you mean her health? What's wrong with her?' Anakin blurted out but the droid wasn't finished and soon spoke of the child's sex.

'Would you like to know the sex of the baby?' it asked as it was programmed to.

Dormé looked to Anakin expectantly wanting to make this decision with him. Dormé didn't care what the matter was so long as the baby was all right. She was eager to learn if it was a boy or a girl and had said she didn't want to know during the other exams. But now Anakin was here and she hoped the two of them could find out together.

Anakin gave her a confused look not understanding why she was staring at him. It only took him a moment to _realize_ just why she was looking at him and Anakin felt his heart sink to his feet. 'I'll get him,' he said quickly turned to depart to get Ferus who probably wanted to know the sex of the baby after all.

'No, thank you,' she replied to the droid. 'May I leave now?'

The droid had little else to offer her in the way of recovering and eventually gave his consent to allow her to leave. The machines were unable to detect what was causing it, but Dormé's life was already slipping away as the little one continued to grow within her. They had witnessed this over the course of her pregnancy, but now the fact was too blatant to ignore.

She slipped off the cot once more and made her way to the door.

Anakin stormed out feeling utterly insulted and hurt, yet not knowing why. At the sight of Ferus he scowled and motioned to the door where Dormé was now getting out of bed. 'She needs you. Something about the baby's sex,' Anakin snapped in frustration. Ferus gave him an odd look as he shook his head in confusion.

'Skywalker, you're the one she needs now more than ever. She's dying—' Ferus began before finding himself being slammed hard into the back wall.

'SHUT-UP!' Anakin hissed as he glared at Ferus in rage and sorrow. 'Don't ever say that again!' he growled not wanting to believe the Jedi Knight's words and yet unable to deny the ebbing signature that lingered about Dormé's aura.

'Don't ever say that again,' he added in quieter tones before releasing Ferus about to storm off when Ferus pushed him aside and raced to the door in concern.

'What is she doing?' Ferus asked in concern as he raced back into the room.

'Ferus!' Dormé gasped upon seeing the Jedi Knight flying into the room. 'Where's Anakin? He just left—'

Anakin didn't move and instead stared at the door in disbelief and fear. Ferus was lying. Dormé would be fine. Her baby would be all right… They were just exaggerating… They had to be…

She was in no mood to argue about staying and it was clear from the droids that she was free to go. 'I decided not to let them tell me without Anakin,' she said.

Ferus motioned to the door and was about to explain himself when Dormé departed leaving Ferus to trail behind her. 'Dormé, I wouldn't if I were—' he fell silent as it was too late Dormé was all smiles as if nothing was wrong at all.

Upon seeing Anakin, she smiled at him, even though it seemed he had no desire to find out if they were having a boy or a girl. 'Don't worry, I didn't let them tell me if it's a boy or a girl, so it'll be a surprise for both of us,' she assured him.

Anakin stared at her in disbelieve not knowing what to make of her words yet unable to deny what he saw through the Force, her aura was growing steadily weaker. He glanced away as she spoke of the child as though it were his own. He wondered then how Ferus was able to stand by and not feel the rush of jealousy Anakin always felt whenever he saw them together.

Dormé was long past trying to prove anything to Anakin. She knew his mind was not as it once was and instead, reached for his hand with her right hand—since her left still ached from the surgery—so that she could have a little support. She was still feeling a little dizzy.

His eyes flickered to the Jedi knight but he said nothing to the man as he felt Dormé's fingers slipped into his own. There was something comforting about her fingers in his own but his thoughts were too distracted to fully appreciate it. He could feel her faltering and before he had a chance to think of his actions, he was slipping an arm around her. It was only after he put an arm around her that he grew awkward, knowing that this was Ferus's job. Even now, Ferus watched on in concern and Anakin believed Ferus was even silently jealous in that moment. 'Sorry, I'll leave you two,' Anakin said as he moved to release his grip around her petite body.

Ferus, on the other hand, shook his head as he motioned to the door. 'No, I'll be outside,' he said, wanting to respect their privacy even if he felt it would be in Dormé's best interest—nevermind her child's—to remain as far away from Anakin as possible.

Dormé felt dizzy and the fact Anakin was holding her and then removing his arm wasn't helping much at all. With the two Jedi not being of much help at all, Dormé pushed past them and slowly stumbled before regaining her balance. She decided she would make her own way back to the senator's chambers.

Anakin stormed out believing he had crossed a line and that he had overstayed his welcome. Miserable and sorrowful the Sith apprentice departed back to their quarters wishing he had somewhere, anywhere else to go save there. Yet, at the same time, there still remained a part of him that longed to be near her despite his conscious desire otherwise.

She recalled the words Ferus spoke the day she thought all was lost. He had said she would save Anakin and even though the doctors spoke of her slowly dying, if it meant that their baby would be all right and that Anakin would somehow, someday come back, then it would be worth it, right? She just prayed that Anakin would love their baby and treat their baby better than he did her.

Startled to see Dormé attempting to depart, Ferus moved quickly to her side trying to aid her as best he could. Ferus wished he knew why Anakin acted as he had but knew better than to interfere. It wasn't his place and thus he remained silent on the matter as he offered a hand to her. 'Milady, you shouldn't be wandering about in your condition, please at least let me help,' he offered kindly.

'I'm fine, Ferus,' she replied though she didn't physically object to his help. 'Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm incapacitated.' She wondered if any word had arrived from those on Naboo in charge of security or what was happening with the senate. She hadn't heard word from the supreme chancellor either since Anakin returned in the altered state of mind a few nights ago. Now that with Saché's help she arranged where she would be going once it was time to give birth, she had to figure out how she was going to keep an eye on Anakin while she was gone. It was clear even now that he needed her here.

Ferus blushed a bright crimson to Dormé's words, feeling sheepish for his concerns and yet not entirely dissuaded by her attestation.

'I'm sorry but you looked as you though you were going to faint,' he admitted in shy tones. He fell silent then and did his best to remain by her side throughout the journey back.

'I know,' she replied softly. 'Thank you for your help,' she added before parting ways with him so that she could make another effort to contact his master.

When she arrived at the senator's apartment, she left a message for Anakin's master. She hoped he would be able to return by the time she had to leave herself. At least that way Obi-Wan would be able to keep an eye on Anakin while she was unable to. Obi-Wan was one of the many Jedi missing after the disaster that was Geonosis. She had no idea if he was still alive or where he was, but she hoped that he would be able to get back to Coruscant, if not for her sake, for Anakin's.

Anakin was unaware of the lengths Dormé was going to ensure to protect him from himself. In truth had he known the Sith apprentice would have been all the more suspicious of her true intents. Nevertheless, almost as soon as Ferus and Dormé's return the two men were arguing and getting into another one of their infamous fights. This time it was Anakin who begun it mocking Ferus for being an awful father-to-be and that he should be doing more to help Dormé who was unwell. Ferus, in turn, tried to convince Anakin that he wasn't the baby's father, that if Anakin would just open his mind even a little to the Force, he would see that Ferus wasn't lying.

Of course, this was met with violence and soon the two were beating at each other to vent out frustrations and once more prove to themselves that they were indeed the better man. Or at the very least decide which man was the most suited to protect the lovely Lady Dormé.

It wasn't long after Dormé completed the message that she heard the two Jedi fighting with each other. There was a time when she heard that the Jedi were all about preserving peace and justice. It was a mockery now.

Moteé and two other handmaidens rushed in, believing their mistress was under attack. Moteé was more inclined to sit on the couch and watch them fight. Her face, thanks to Dormé, was now stitched up and slightly scarred.

Dormé watched only for a moment, noting that Ferus continued blocking and resisting while Anakin assaulted more violently. Even though she knew next to nothing about the Force, it was clear to her that Anakin was the stronger of the pair, despite the fact that Ferus was already a knight and Anakin still a Padawan learner.

While such fighting was a usual occurrence, Dormé never liked it, nor would she ever get used to it. She went to the kitchen to fix supper for all of them, even though as _senator_ it was hardly her job or something she ought to be doing. Rabé silently aided her, watching Dormé with wary eyes, knowing she had been to the hospital recently.

Ferus didn't know what was more frustrating about Skywalker: his inability to see the obvious or his inability to accept the obvious. A more maddening man he had never known and the more Ferus attempted to reason with Anakin the more impossible it became.

Anakin's fist against his jaw marked the end of _polite negotiations_ and soon he was caught up in an impromptu _spar_ with the fabled _Chosen One._ He couldn't get over how foolish the young father-to-be was and in his arrogance soon succumbed to his frustrations.

'What is your problem, Skywalker? Why must you insist on acting like this!' he snapped attempting to block another attack. His words only added to Anakin's frustration and caused his actions to grow increasingly worse. It wasn't long before he had Ferus pinned to the floor and was about to savagely beat at him. Fortunately it was shortly lived as Ferus touched the Light Side of the Force and stunned an infuriated Anakin who stumbled back.

Moteé's presence was only then noted and Anakin growled and swore at her demanding to know what was so damned funny.

Ferus backed off and departed for his chambers so as to meditate and clear his head.  
_

* * *

_

The last month had been just as stressful and gruelling as the time with her mistress when she returned from Naboo. Now she had Moteé to contend with. As much as she hated the older handmaiden now, Moteé was her only hope, for Ellé was too young to pull off being the senator. After a long day of playing senator and spending her off hours training, or rather _arguing_ with Moteé, Dormé retired for the evening. She didn't make it further than the bed when she collapsed on it fully clothed without even removing her shoes.

The baby was very active today as well, but now seemed just as exhausted as she was. Dormé felt like she was the beast of burden Moteé constantly teased her for being since she was in her last month of pregnancy and rather large for such a petite woman. Her back and feet ached and there never was a position that made her feel comfortable. Luckily, she was too tired these days to mind too much and drifted off to sleep rapidly.  
_HR_

_We must bide our time, my young friend._

Anakin couldn't have ever imagined how so simple a statement could fill him with such frustration. As much as he respected his mentor and master, Anakin knew it was time to take matters into his own hands. It wasn't long before he took to roaming the streets and taking to the sky where he hunted down his colleagues for sport. One by one, Jedi Padawans and their masters began to go missing. While the Order suspected foul play, there wasn't enough evidence to point the blame on Anakin. By day, the Padwan fulfilled his duties of watching over Dormé or her new decoy-in-training alongside Ferus. Much of his time was spent fighting with Ferus who threatened to expose Anakin if he wasn't more mindful of his Dark Side usage. Yet even the Jedi knight assigned to keep watch over him didn't realize just how far Anakin had fallen.

_Even if you don't use it around the baby, the child can still sense it! That was why Lady Dormé ended up in the medical centre the first time!_

Anakin beat and cursed the Jedi Knight for his awful words. As if he would intentionally hurt Dormé's child, even if it was Ferus's! However, Anakin soon learnt the hard way from the elder Sith Lord that Ferus did have a valid point.

It wasn't long after that Anakin, due in part to the chancellor's influence, found himself assigned to act as the Supreme Chancellor's private guard. Not a day would go by without Anakin dwelling on Dormé and Ferus. He bitterly imagined they were so much happier now that he wasn't around, that they were relieved by his absence. Such bitter thoughts grew increasingly worse with each passing day causing Anakin to become increasingly hostile.

Even though it wasn't his duty to watch over Dormé anymore, it didn't stop Anakin from finding excuses to return to the _senator's_ quarters. He had convinced himself that he was only doing this because he didn't trust Ferus not to react in time should anything happen to Dormé or her baby.

Having completed a particularly intense meeting with the Jedi Council, Anakin was in an even fouler mood than usual. He had known the game was over for some time now, that the Jedi were onto him and had been for a while. Nevertheless, it still baffled him to learn that he was cast out of the Order.

With nowhere to go and no one he trusted enough to turn to, Anakin found himself not for the first time feeling incredibly alone.

Entering the Senatorial Quarters that had become Dormé's temporary chambers, Anakin immediately picked up the familiar signature that was Ferus. Scowling, he drew the dark side around him. It really didn't matter that the Jedi Knight noticed his use of the darkness as both men already knew Anakin's addiction to the dark side of the Force. It was one of the many reasons they now fought so much.

'Anakin, if not for the baby's safety, then for Dormé's health, would you stop that?' Ferus began in concern, knowing just what Anakin was doing and fearful for the young mother in the next room.

Anakin could feel the Jedi Knight drawing on the light side to protect Dormé who was nearby. '_Iquicha_ you!' Anakin snapped as he stepped forward to bypass Ferus with the intent of speaking to Dormé and Ferus together. If there was anyone who was responsible for alerting the Jedi of his behaviour, it had to be the two of them and Anakin wanted to know why they had waited so damned long to do it!

'Skywalker, for once in your life would you quit thinking only about your—' Ferus never finished his statement as Anakin began to force choke the Jedi Knight.

'I am so damn tired of your self-righteousness!' Anakin hissed as through the Force he tightened his grip around the man's throat.

'You know nothing of the chaos I've endured, the price I paid for this _iquichan_ _gift_ everyone worships! You stole my best friend and you made her yours! You gave her a child and destroyed my brother's trust in me!

'You took my every dream, crushed it, and then flaunted it in my face!' Anakin screamed in rage as his blue eyes turned a sickly yellow.

Ferus struggled to argue to deny the false accusations forced upon him and defend Dormé's good name, but Anakin would have none of it.

'Now it ends! Never again will you ruin my life!'

Ferus struggled to gasp for air beneath the tightening grip, but the harder he tried, the stronger Anakin's grip became. The Jedi Knight tried desperately to protect Dormé through the Force, but he was too weak to maintain the Force shield for long.

Just as stars behind his eyes began to fade into inky blackness, Ferus tried one last time to protect Dormé. Reaching out with the light side of the Force, he touched the young mother's thoughts.

_Dormé, run! For the safety of your baby, you must leave and now!_

Almost as soon as the words entered Dormé's thoughts, Ferus lost consciousness and went limp as Anakin continued to try to crush his throat.

Unaware of the fight, for she was so used to hearing arguing, ever since she was a child, Dormé slept on until Ferus's warning echoed in her thoughts. Drowsy, she awakened slowly, but upon hearing a thud against the wall outside her room, she waddled over to the door and palmed it open. Her eyes went wide when she saw Ferus unconscious and limp from Anakin's attack.

Anakin no longer used the Force choke on Ferus as in his rage he found he needed to feel the man's bone being crushed beneath his own hands. Anakin soon had the man's limp figure pinned to the floor and was beating at him without mercy. 'This is for the lies! This for the games! For turning my brother against me! For turning Dormé against me, you _iquichan_ piece of _echuta_!' Anakin screamed as his fists beat again the unconscious form repeatedly.

'Anakin! Let him go!' she shouted, scared that Anakin might kill Ferus this time. She grabbed her torso in pain. 'Anakin—stop—stop it—stop, please—Ahh—' she cried out. 'Ferus?' Dormé struggled to yell, falling to her knees next him in pain. If Anakin couldn't help her, she needed Ferus to, anyone...

Dormé's voice pulled his thoughts back to the present and with reluctance he turned his yellowy eyes to her. Anakin scowled believing Dormé's fear for Ferus was out of concern for her lover and that their game was finally done. He whirled around venting his rage at her shouting his obscenities and cursing them both for what he believed they had done. 'He stole everything I had! Everything that was mine! Now I have nothing!' Anakin screamed in rage. His eyes bore into hers as he fell silent for a moment as though debating whether or not to continue.

'Stole everything? What are you talking about?' Dormé objected as she reached from Anakin's hands now bloody. Though it was a struggled, she managed to grab hold of his wrists.

Though Dormé tried to reason with him Anakin was beyond all understanding or coherency. He glared at her in rage and was about to return to his macabre actions when Dormé grabbed his bloodied wrists. Stunned he glared at her with all the rage and despair he felt in those moments. A part of him longed for her to save him, a part of him just wanted her to destroy him.

'Anakin STOP!'

'It's over, Dormé! The Republic, the Jedi Order, all of it! It's over! Tonight it will all die and by morning, I will have ushered in a new era!'

'Why are you doing this?' she asked him, her eyes filled tears that she refused to shed.

Her question however did little save to enrage him. Suddenly his thoughts were filled with his every doubt, his every fear and his every insecurity. Anakin could imagine Ferus and her mocking his every action, wondering how long it would take for him to figure it out, planning their next move and how they would break him a second time. Never in his life did he feel such furious rage, shame and despair as he did in those moments. Meeting Dormé's amber gaze, Anakin's narrowed his eyes as he curled his lip in disgust. 'Because I hate you,' he hissed before yanking his wrists free from her grasp and rising to his feet. He had no reason to stay here anymore. Once all was said and done, he would return to destroy the pathetic excuse of a Jedi Knight once and for all, if only to break Dormé as Anakin believed she had broken him.

* * *

A/N: Coming up -- _'Master Kenobi—' Ferus began as he sensed the pair of dark Force signatures now._

_'I know,' Obi-Wan replied as he ignited his lightsaber, readying himself for battle.  
_


	13. Endless Wounds

Vengeance was all that was on Anakin's mind as he stormed the halls of the great Jedi Temple. Life and death were nothing to him anymore and the men and women he sought to destroy were but phantom images of his own pain. As their bodies fell lifeless to the ground Anakin felt as though he were avenging a part of him that died that fateful day he was separated from his friend and family.

It wasn't just his own pain that drove Anakin forward it was the memory of Dormé, of their friendship, and all that he had lost. He believed it was entirely the Jedi's fault and it added to his sense of righteous vengeance. Even as he faced some of the members that served in the Council he did not falter. They were all formidable foes but Anakin faced them with all the hatred and rage that had festered and grown over the years. One by one, the finest warriors fell to his lightsaber, but Anakin did not gloat over their passing, nor did he feel a sense of victory. He was far too lost in the dark side to feel anything save bloodlust.

Fortunately, Bail Organa arrived in time and when Anakin stormed the rooms where the younglings normally resided, he faced only empty chambers. Somewhere deep within, a part of him sighed in relief. The thought was a fleeting one and soon he was distracted by his latest orders: depart for Mustafar and remove the leaders of the Separatists.

Arriving on Mustafar, Anakin didn't hesitate to face and slaughter all who stood in his way. Being able to finally use the dark side so openly was incredibly liberating. At the same time, he couldn't ignore the gnawing within that seemed to rob him of the satisfaction he knew he deserved. He had waited all his life for this moment, yet now that it was here, Anakin felt nothing but emptiness and sorrow.

As the last body fell to the ground, lifeless, Anakin reluctantly withdrew from the dark side. His body ached with exertion and his thoughts murky at best. His heart ached for reasons he couldn't explain and as he stepped outside to the balcony Anakin felt himself succumbing to the powerful waves of sorrow and despair that flooded his mind.

Where would he go now? What would he do? Everything he had loved and valued was truly dead now. The future was now open to him and yet it was so incredibly bleak as well. If only Dormé were here, if only she hadn't betrayed him!

A tear trickled down his cheek to the memory of her and the friendship that died that fateful day. If only he could go back and do it all over again, if only he could have ran away from the Temple, if only...

* * *

Dormé turned her attention to the battered, unconscious form of her friend. He looked like he was dead. There was so much blood. She checked his pulse, finding that his heart was still beating, which gave her hope. She would never forgive herself if he died, knowing it was because of Anakin, whose mind was no longer his own. Dormé commed for medical attention and waited with baited breath for them to arrive.

One of the technicians questioned her, insisting she be looked at as well, but Dormé had other things on her mind. She believed the baby was just fine too, but promised she would be looked at later. Just as they were escorting Ferus away on a repulsorlift bed, Master Kenobi rushed in, looking very calm though his brow was furrowed in concern. Anyone else would have thought he didn't know a thing about what had happened in his absence.

'Are you all right, milady?'

Even though Dormé didn't know the Jedi Master very well, she knew he was a close friend of Sabé's and had been like a brother to Anakin. She nodded.

'I tried to make it back to Coruscant as quickly as possible. I received your messages as well as those from the Jedi Council, but it seems I'm too late.'

When he spoke of the dark side, Dormé just shook her head. 'His mind is altered, Master Kenobi. It's warped and twisted...'

Obi-Wan insisted it was because of the dark side, but she didn't understand what he meant.

'Someone did this to him, I swear!' Dormé said. 'Ever since he was taken away from Ama and me...' She spoke of the time she found him in the cold shower, how it wasn't the first time.

'He's so broken...I don't think he knows who he is anymore, Master,' she said tearfully. 'He was like a child in my arms, like the little boy I used to know...He spoke of my ribbon, the one he took with him when the Jedi took him away...He said someone made him destroy it, so that he'd forget about me. 'I'm telling you, it's not Anakin who's doing this, someone else is, someone evil! He might have done bad things, but he doesn't understand what he's doing...'

Obi-Wan sighed. 'The Jedi Council have ordered me to—to destroy him before others get hurt,' he confessed.

Dormé threw herself at the Jedi Knight's feet, imploring him, 'Please don't kill him! He doesn't know what he's doing! Please, don't kill him!' She broke down in sobs. She didn't even notice the Jedi Knight pulling her to her feet and having her sit down on the nearby couch. Once she was seated, she threw her arms around the Jedi Knight as she continued to sob.

She confessed her love for Anakin and that she carried their baby that he didn't believe was his. She told him everything about the rivalry between Ferus and Anakin. All of it was in a flurry of tears and out of order events all leading up to Anakin's oath that he was going to destroy all of the Jedi because he said Dormé betrayed him. 'He's so lost and I don't know what to do to help him—and poor Ferus who was just telling me to run away—'

'Milady,' Obi-Wan began as he awkwardly patted her back. 'Milady, I promise you, despite the order, I cannot kill Anakin. He's like a brother to me. I have no intention of killing him, but I hope that somehow I will be able to reach him and bring him back to the light side.'

The holocomm buzzed, bringing a message from Mace Windu. 'Skywalker's here,' he said. 'We're trying to evacuate the younglings...'

'Senator Organa can help with that. I will ask him to—' Obi-Wan replied.

The comm fizzled and stopped working.

'Hello? Hello?' Obi-Wan quickly made contact with Senator Organa, warning him of the situation and asking him for relief for the Jedi younglings. After the senator complied, Obi-Wan met Dormé's gaze apologetically. 'I must face him,' he informed her, rising to his feet.

'And Ferus?' she inquired.

'He'll recover,' he said, turning away from Dormé and heading to his ship.

'Let me go with you,' Dormé requested. 'Please.'

'I'm sorry,' Obi-Wan replied as he quickly took off for the Jedi Temple which was already in flames.

By the time Obi-Wan arrived, Anakin had already made quick work of all the Jedi that hadn't made it out in time, including Master Windu. The blow was terrible and Obi-Wan had to take a moment to clear his thoughts and let go of their deaths before taking off to the skies once more. He followed the ship to the Mustafar system, his heart heavy.

Little did he know that the handmaiden-turned-decoy-senator was tracking his ship with the help of the recovering knight, Ferus Olin.

* * *

The sight of another ship entering the atmosphere caught Anakin's attention and immediately he felt another rush of rage upon recognizing it.

'Obi-Wan,' he hissed as he turned back inside and raced down to the landing areas. He should have known his brother would try to stop him. Little did Anakin realize that he wasn't the only one who had come to stop him or in reality help him. Touching the dark side once more, Anakin stormed onto the landing pads and began to pace like a caged animal with activated lightsaber in hand. So it had come to this!

Obi-Wan was stunned to see how far his Padawan had fallen. It was bad enough to hear that the Council kicked him out and severed his Padawan braid, and to see the mess he left after destroying the Jedi Temple, but to see him like this was heartbreaking. The dark side wrapped itself so thickly around his brother that it was hard to breathe. It was sickeningly toxic to be around and Obi-Wan calmed his warring thoughts, ignoring the commands of his comrades, for it was not his wish to come to blows with his brother.

Obi-Wan didn't even have his lightsaber in his hand as he approached Anakin with caution. 'Anakin,' he began slowly, sensing the despair in the younger man's aura. 'Is there anything I can do to help you?' he asked.

Anakin glared to his former Master and brother in blind rage immediately moved to close the distance between them. 'I don't need or want your help! I tire of your pathetic self-righteousness and your blind devotion to an Order that thrives on destroying families and tearing children from their homes!

'They took everything from me but not anymore! I had my revenge Obi-Wan and I would have left it at that but no you just had to interfere one last time!' Anakin hissed believing Obi-Wan's presence here was to stop him rather than to save him. Without warning he moved to make his attack not caring that it was his own brother that he now sought to destroy.

Obi-Wan knew what was coming, but it was one thing to think about it and another to see it happening. There was little he could do but defend himself against his friend and brother's blows.

'I didn't come here to fight you, Anakin!' he implored.

Anakin's relentless, violent attacks were met with the skilled and practiced calm of Obi-Wan's decades of training in the light side. Anakin was all over the map in his attempt to kill him, but even though he was still at Apadwan level, it was hard to deny the fact that he was far advanced from the last time he saw Anakin.

Obi-Wan gave everything he had and tried to explain to Anakin that he wanted to help him, wanted to bring him back to the light side, even if he wasn't going to be a Jedi any more.

* * *

Dormé was incredibly thankful to Ferus, who was still recovering, but willing to help her fly the ship that would take them to Mustafar. Thankfully with Ferus's own abilities in the Force and healing talents, in addition to the medical care provided on Coruscant, he didn't suffer too many wounds after the attack. In fact, Ferus seemed more worried about Dormé who just shook her head in response to his inquires, insisting that she would have a doctor look her over once she was able to get Anakin back home.

'I know you're thinking I'm crazy for going after him—but I swear to you, he's not himself,' Dormé insisted. 'Master Kenobi promised me he wouldn't kill Anakin, but...I don't know... I just have to do this. Thank you for understanding, Ferus.' She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Why won't this ship go any faster?' Dormé complained as the Nubian vessel cruised through space. 'Is there a short cut of some kind?

Finally they landed on the lava planet and Dormé stumbled out of the ship, looking about for signs of Anakin or Master Kenobi.

Anakin fought both viciously and blindly. His rage, hatred, guilt and sorrow poured into his movements as he fought the only Jedi he had any respect left for.

Obi-Wan's words fell on deaf ears as Anakin desperately fought a battle that only he could truly understand. How he wanted to kill that last ray of light within himself, to truly become the war machine as his Master so often spoke of. At the same time there was a part of him that desperately wanted to hold onto what little good was left.

Anakin no longer had interest in talking as he had but a single goal in mind, kill or be killed. Though he would never admit it Anakin couldn't say dying by his brother's hand was something he feared. In fact a part of him almost longed for it, as in there was a sense of peace that came with death, something Anakin longed for and believed he would never feel again.

Dormé didn't see him until it was too late.

Obi-Wan tried to dissuade the younger man, to talk him out of fighting, for the last time, but Anakin wouldn't listen.

Anakin continued his blind fight unaware of the demise he was about to face at the hands of his brother. It all happened so quickly that Anakin couldn't possibly have prepared or even had a chance to react. One minute he was diving in the air to attack his former Master with the killing blow he knew would mark the end of Obi-Wan. The next a searing pain was coursing through his legs and then they were no more.

He screamed in pain and landed with an unceremonious thud against the volcanic rocks before sliding dangerously close to the edge. Anakin struggled to claw his way back up but the magma was far too close and soon bit of it was flying onto his clothes immediately catching fire. The pain was blinding and he screamed and cursed drawing upon the dark side once more in the desperate hopes that its coldness would ease the inferno of pain.

She watched in horror and Master Kenobi sliced through the air, leaving Anakin without his legs. Dormé screamed and ran over to the edge of the lava where Anakin was now catching fire.

Obi-Wan departed for the ship to call for medical assistance from the closest facility.

Dormé pulled Anakin safely away from the lava, her tears spilling over his broken form.

Dormé pulled him away and turning him over put out the flames. His body burned and he struggled to breathe as the exposure to the toxic fumes began to take effect. But the pain was nothing compared to the realization that she was there. That Dormé had placed her life in danger to save him, that it was her tears that was cooling his burning brow, her gentle touch that protected what was left of his broken body.

A small smile crept into his features as his dark thoughts faded away leaving only a sense of awe and a growing realization of the truth he had so long denied. But before he had a chance to speak his gratitude Anakin's body succumbed to its wounds and he lost consciousness.

Thanks to Dormé's quick movements, she was able to keep him from being too burnt. While his severed limbs were not recovered, Dormé kept him from being further damaged; Anakin's burns were first or second degree, which would be easily treated and leave less if any scarring. Obi-Wan's call to the nearest medical facility quickly followed through, setting up everything ahead of time for their arrival. They took the larger vessel, the Nubian cruiser, and Ferus navigated the ship to the coordinates provided by Obi-Wan.

Dormé remained by Anakin's side, holding his artificial hand and tending to his wounds with the medical kit on board to the best of her ability. Her tears silently accompanied her bacta and bandages until they arrived at the asteroid's medical centre.

They wheeled Anakin away to a private room and Dormé refused to see anyone until she was assured that Anakin was being taken care of. Once she was told they were replacing his limbs and the process would take awhile before he would regain consciousness, Dormé allowed the doctor to have a look at her.

It was Dormé's gentle touch and quick thinking that also kept Anakin from completely losing himself to the pain of his wounds and burns. Swimming in and out of unconsciousness Anakin could barely register anything save that Dormé was near. He moaned her name and muttered incoherently in Huttese speaking of ribbons and little girls and the rain. 'Sing to me...' was the only coherent statement made throughout the entire journey and it was only when Dormé complied did Anakin drift into a peaceful sleep.

Dormé denied Anakin nothing and sang softly to him until they arrived at the medical centre. After they checked her over to make sure that Dormé and the baby were all right, one of the droids informed her that Anakin was asking for her.

The process was long and painful and even in dreams Anakin could feel the pain in spite the drugs used to numb him. He moaned and shifted about even as they operated crying Dormé's name and begging for her to save him.

* * *

It was much later when the operations finished and a healing Anakin was allowed to rest in peace. It was short lived as soon the medicine was wearing off causing him to awaken in pain. He almost cried out for Dormé but caught himself just in time. Anakin wondered then how he could dare to call her name and expect her to be by his side after all he had done.

It was then that he realized she had once more saved his life, not for the first time, but the second. Unshed tears came to his eyes as he thought of their fateful night together, the blessing she had given him without meaning to. It was only then that the truth of her baby began to finally sink in and this time the tears did come. How unworthy was he to be given such beautiful gifts and what had he given her in return? Nothing but heartache and sorrow!

Lost to his thoughts Anakin remained silent staring at the ceiling as his memories wandered back to the sound of Dormé's gentle voice singing to him. A strange smile crept into his features as unshed tears collected in his eyes. Of all the many things he missed it was this small blessing he found himself missing the most in that moment.

Closing his eyes, Anakin tried to envision the sound of her voice the way her expression would soften revealing such peace and love the likes he had never known. It wasn't long before Anakin was so lost to the memories that he didn't even register Dormé's presence. It was only when she spoke that his blue eyes fluttered open only to promptly close once more.

Dormé spotted Ferus conversing with Master Kenobi and walked straight past them to the room Anakin was recovering in. Even though the wounds weren't nearly as bad as they could have been, it was still a sight that brought tears to her eyes. 'My love,' she gasped as she slowly approached his battered form. She didn't know where she could touch him that wouldn't bring him pain, so she merely leant over and placed a kiss on his brow.

Surely this had to be a dream! Why would Dormé of all people dare to grace him with her presence after all he had done to her? The thought left him feeling so ashamed and so sad. A part of him almost wished he hadn't survived the fires of Mustafar, a more fitting demise he couldn't think of. But a greater part of Anakin just prayed that the beautiful woman who now kissed his brow really was his childhood friend.

Closing his eyes once more, Anakin gave a shaky sigh feeling a rush of shame to the tears that spilt down his cheeks. Above all else there still lingered one question in his mind, one he had to ask and desperately needed to know if only to confirm what his heart already knew to be true. Slowly turning his head to face Dormé -as it hurt too much to move any faster- he opened his eyes once more as he studied her intently.

'Why?' the question was a barely audible whisper as it hurt to speak as well. In fact his entire body still felt as though it were on fire though Anakin knew this wasn't the case.

When he shifted, she heard his sigh and saw the tears. Running a hand carefully through his hair, she tried to console him, believing the tears were due to the operation and pain he endured. Dormé met his eyes and it was then she realised his question was about her.

Her touch was soothing, her fingers so cool against his burning brow, a small blessing intentional or not Anakin couldn't say. He wasn't about to deny it either and the tears continued to fall. Anakin couldn't understand why Dormé was doing this after all he had done to her, Dormé of all people deserved to unleash righteous vengeance upon him. In fact a part of him almost wished for it as he knew it was the least he deserved. Instead, she met his blue orbs with amber eyes so filled with a love he once believed he had forgotten and spoke teh words his heart so desperately needed to hear. Swallowing hard Anakin stared at her in disbelief as he shook his head not understanding how it was that she could love him after all that had passed. In the end he realized it was just best not to try to understand but to be grateful that it was real.

'Because I love you,' she said softly, smiling gently at him.

Anakin was about to ask for forgiveness and profess his own love to Dormé when his brother entered the room. It was hard to ignore the rush of anger at the sight of Obi-Wan as ultimately Anakin that he had deserved the punishment given. Even so, he also knew it would take time before he could truly feel comfortable around the Jedi Master again.

'Milady,' Obi-Wan said as he popped in to the room. 'May I speak with you for a moment?'

Dormé turned to look at the Jedi Knight and nodded. 'I'll be right back,' she said to Anakin before kissing his brow again.

He weakly nodded to Dormé's words as it hurt still to move and gave a small smile to her kiss before watching as she departed. Still under the influence of painkillers that seemed to do nothing and other medicinal, Anakin couldn't feel anything through the Force. While this was a relief, it was also disconcerting as Anakin recognized Obi-Wan's expression to be one of concern. And the Jedi Master was never one to worry for nothing.

'What is it?' asked Dormé once they were out of the room.

'I feel a great disturbance in the Force, strong with the dark side in ways Anakin had only begun to explore...It was behind us when we left Mustafar and I'm afraid it is seeking out Anakin...'

'I don't understand,' Dormé replied.

'I believe the Sith Lord we've been looking for since the crisis on Naboo is on its way here. It will be up to Ferus and me to protect Anakin—'

'What do you want me to do?' she asked.

'I think it's best if you leave,' Obi-Wan admitted.

'I'm not leaving Anakin,' Dormé maintained, not liking this idea one bit.

'You have to get out of here, milady,' Ferus insisted. 'Anakin is recovering and we can place the two of you on a vessel bound elsewhere. I will accompany you, if you like, to help mask his Force signature.'

'It would be safer for her to leave on her own—without anyone else, including Anakin,' said Obi-Wan.

'At least let me tell him what is going on,' Dormé requested.

'Time is not on our side,' Ferus reminded her.

Dormé said nothing further and swiftly returned to his side. 'Anakin—we have to go right now. Can you get up? I know it hurts, but I'll help you as best I can—something bad is coming and we have to go before they get there.'

Anakin stared at Dormé in confusion not understanding her words or why they had to leave right away. His thoughts were still muddled by the drugs given to him making it difficult to comprehend the urgency of the situation. 'Wha? What do you mean?' Anakin stammered in confusion before grinning as Dormé moved to help him out of bed.

Dormé knew Anakin had been injected by strong pain medication and this not only made it harder for him to walk, but also his ability to understand the situation was muted.

'If you want to make love to me I'm definitely all for that. We don't need to make some escape plan, I'm sure Obi-Wan and that idiot Ferus will get the hint and leave us alone,' Anakin cheerfully remarked. He moved to pull Dormé onto the bed as he leaned in to eagerly kiss her lips. Now that he knew he held her heart Anakin was only too happy to celebrate their love.

She didn't know if he saw her as Dormé or his best friend... She didn't know. 'You're hardly in any condition for that, Anakin...' she tried to say, breaking away from his kiss.

Anakin, not understanding just how dire the situation was, tried once more to kiss Dormé. She dissuaded him and his expression fell. 'I'm not that bad Dormé,' he said before furrowing his brow as she spoke of bad people coming. His eyes widened as his muddled thoughts imagined it was the remnant Jedi.

'I'd be afraid of hurting you further— And there are bad people coming to kill us and our baby, so we have to go now,' she insisted. 'Kisses later,' she promised.

'The Jedi!' he murmured in concern as he struggled to get out of bed. As much as he wanted those kisses Anakin knew Dormé was right they had to get out of here. Now came the true test, to make his new legs work. It was easier said than done. Almost as soon as Anakin scrambled out of bed he was tripping over the sheets as his wounds, new legs and the medicines made it impossible to properly coordinate himself.

'Oh echuta-we!' he cursed in a panic struggling to grab for the nearest support which was Dormé. It wasn't long before he was tumbling helplessly into Dormé's arms as his legs gave out beneath him.

'Anakin—' Dormé gasped out as he latched onto her, sliding all over the place as though he were trying to walk on ice. She yanked him up by the white hospital garment he was wearing.

'_Iquicha_ me how the _frak_ am I supposed to walk with these damned things!' he muttered in humiliation as his cheeks burned even more than Anakin thought physically possible.

Medical droids flashed in warning, ordering the two of them to put Anakin back on the bed because his injuries were still being taken care of and his new limbs were still in need of work.

'We'll have to think of another way—' she said, pushing him back onto the cot, so that she could find some sort of repulsor-lift device.

It wasn't one ship, but two, one containing Asajj Ventress, the other containing the one who believed that _he_ was the apprentice the Sith Master desired, Count Dooku who was eager to get his revenge on the young, former Jedi. But these two were merely a diversion for Palpatine who waited just behind them in his private ship, cloaked from the Jedi with the darkest of the Sith arts.

'Master Kenobi—' Ferus began as he sensed the pair of dark Force signatures now.

'I know,' Obi-Wan replied as he ignited his lightsaber, readying himself for battle.

* * *

Obi-Wan defended blows from Count Dooku, who still enjoyed _talking_ during battle. Obi-Wan did not reply, but focused on the Force, which was his guide in all things.

Meanwhile, Ferus was engaged in a fierce battle with the Ratatakki Dark Jedi apprentice. Ferus cleared his thoughts, summoning all of his strength in the light side of the Force while trying not to think about Lady Dormé, his former friend Anakin, and their baby who had still not left the medical facility.

Obi-Wan was thrown back against the wall by Dooku, but not knocked unconscious. Grunting, he got back to his feet in time to block a Force lightning attack with his lightsaber.

Though he was still recovering, Ferus was more clearheaded than the Sith apprentice and eventually made short work of her, dismembering and beheading her with a few short strokes. Her double-blades and high opinion of her own skills were her undoing.

Ferus raced over to help Master Kenobi with his battle against the Sith Lord, performing as second in the duel rather than trying to show off. While he hadn't trained with Master Kenobi, he was still able to get a feel of the elder Jedi's moves and complimented them with his own until they were able to overtake the Sith Lord.

But while the Jedi were preoccupied, the Darth Sidious sneaked in unannounced, making his way to the room in which Anakin and Dormé were trying to escape from.

The door slid open and the very pregnant former handmaiden left off trying to get another means of transport, standing behind Anakin who sat on the bed. She cursed silently for not having a weapon. Her eyes settled on the Supreme Chancellor.

Anakin continued to curse as he struggled to his feet leaning heavily against Dormé while attempting not too. Thankfully she was able to regain a little of his balance by hoisting him up by his hospital garment. For once he was actually glad to be wearing the miserable thing.

The droids came in and Anakin growled at them and shouted that they leave. It wasn't enough and when they spoke of his new limbs his eyes fell to the metallic forms that were his feet his thoughts scattered.

'Oh Force I look like an _iquchan_ freak!' he wailed in despair as all coherent thought melted into a state of self-pity and sorrow.

Fortunately Dormé was still clearheaded enough to help him onto the cot. 'Oh goddess Dormé my body!? I'm a damned cyborg! I'm just like that freak Grievous now!' he panicked.

'No, no, Anakin, don't say that!' Dormé tried to argue as she attempted to get him back onto the cot. There were more important matters at stake than worrying about one's looks.

For now leaving was the last thing on his mind though the sound of things breaking and the sound of voices down the hall finally pulled his thoughts back ot the present once more. He tried once more to sit up and was about to make a second attempt to get out of bed when he heard the door slide open.

He saw Dormé freeze up but couldn't see whom it was she was staring at. Moving forward in his cot Anakin tried to look over her shoulder and at the sight of the Supreme Chancellor his eyes widened in shock.

'Master?' he balked in confusion.

Dormé didn't like the way Anakin reacted to the chancellor and got an incredibly bad feeling about the entire situation. Certainly if he was here like this, the chancellor wouldn't have been cloaked—hiding his face from their view—or in the company of the threats Obi-Wan spoke of. 'Anakin...' she began hesitantly, her voice filled with fear and warning.

'Come with me, son,' Palpatine said. 'Master Kenobi and Jedi Olin will soon join the rest of their kind. For now, we must get you back to Coruscant where you can receive proper treatment.'

Anakin was unaware of the battle that was ensuing in the back halls, nor could he have imagined that it was nothing more than a distraction to buy the Chancellor time. His senses were numbed by the medicines given and his thoughts were still bleary. The sight of the elder Sith Lord both stunned and confused him. Had he not succeeded in following his orders? Why was he here now? Dormé's voice should have warned him to troubled but Anakin's thoughts were scattered and confused. 'What? I have treatment, they're tending to me now. The Jedi pose no threat to us, not anymore,' Anakin began. But his beloved stood between them and Anakin swiftly shook his head. at her words.

Dormé wasn't listening. All she knew was that this situation wasn't right and this man, this man Anakin called _Master_ was the one responsible for tearing them apart. 'It wasn't the Jedi—it was you—' she said in a moment of revelation.

'He's not going anywhere with you!' Dormé announced, stepping between the two of them.

'Don't test me, girl,' Palpatine sneered, raising a hand to attack her with Force lightning.

'Dormé what are you doing?' he stammered in shock. Time moved of its own accord as the Sith Lord raised his hand in challenge. Though the young fallen Jedi was unable to touch the Force even he knew what was to come and without another thought he forced his body forward. Latching onto Dormé, he sent her flying to the ground just in time for the elder Sith Lord to make his attack.

It was hardly a proper landing and Anakin would later feel terrible for it. Now he felt nothing short of searing pain as the elder Sith Lord unleashed his Force lightning on Anakin's already broken and wounded body.

'So be it, Lord Vader! If you will not join me, then you and your pathetic lover will be destroyed!'

Anakin didn't move and instead used his body so as to protect Dormé and their child. He didn't realize the damage had already been done, that despite his best efforts the dark side power was even now poisoning their unborn child. It was his very first selfless act, and now it would seem it was to be his last.

Dormé watched in horror as Anakin succumbed to the lightning attack.

The lightning was deadly on its own, but with his augmentations, the fallen Jedi's body had become the perfect conduit for the Force attack. The pain was overwhelming as his body once more felt as though it were alight with the molten lava of Mustafar. Anakin fought back the screams as it hurt even to breathe, nevermind use his voice. Curled up, he tried desperately to touch the Force but it was to no avail.

Crying out, she got back to her feet and something within her exploded as she grabbed Palpatine by the neck and slammed him back toward the door just in time.

The pain made it impossible for Anakin to even register his surroundings or what was occurring around him. He wasn't even aware that it was his beloved who fulfilled the prophecy or that Palpatine was now dead. Even with the Force attack coming to an abrupt end, Anakin could barely move as his body was now covered in severe burn wounds and blisters. The prosthetics, both his legs and hands, were entirely melted beyond recognition. It would be only later that Anakin would appreciate the fact he should have been dead.

He could hear Dormé's cry and despite his own severe wounds struggled to move forward but his own suffering was far from over. Soon another wave of white hot pain poured through his loins. Fortunately for him, it was hard to tell what really hurt anymore because his entire body was consumed searing wounds.

* * *

A/N: Coming up -- _'Anakin...' Dormé murmured. 'Promise me...you will raise our daughter as she ought to be raised...that you will take care of her...Promise me that she will know what it is to be loved.'_


	14. Little Girl

After the strenuous battle with Count Dooku, Obi-Wan went to the room Anakin was in. His ignited lightsaber met with the chancellor's back, destroying him. He couldn't explain the overwhelming sense of _right_ he felt within the room. It wasn't originating from Anakin nor from the fallen Sith Master, but rather from the petite brunette woman that cried out again, but for different reasons.

Obi-Wan rushed forward to help her and a panting Ferus entered behind him.

Though Anakin was relieved that Obi-Wan and Ferus were tending to Dormé somewhere in his subconscious a part of him couldn't help but bitterly wonder if the gods were now laughing at him.

_A more wonderfully humiliating fate, I couldn't have imagined,_ was his final thoughts before his body granted him the mercy of unconsciousness.

Ferus didn't even see Anakin at first, but when Dormé cried out, he summoned the doctors to tend to both Anakin and Dormé.

Obi-Wan supported Dormé with one arm, seeing the floor beneath her now soaked. 'I think it's time, milady,' he said, aiding her as they stepped over the fallen Sith to the next room where the doctors could tend to her.

Another long procedure followed for Anakin to remove and replace the artificial limbs. They used a different type of metal this time, though similar in weight and structure. After this was done they treated the severe wounds that had been reopened.

There wasn't time to give Dormé any sort of drugs for her pain and she suffered and cried out for Anakin as she had no choice but to begin labour.

Anakin was unresponsive to the action occurring all around him. His thoughts were lost to painful nightmares and dreams. When the pain prove too much the fallen Jedi would at times begin to scream and cry out for Dormé. With time not on their hands both the broken man and his beloved were forced into the same surgery room as it was nearest to their location. Fortunately it was big enough to contain them both with ease though there was much bustling about.

On one side of the room doctors and droids sought to bring life into the world. On the other side surgeons and machines fought to save the life that fading away. Metal legs, and the arm were replace and the burns were swiftly being tended to with grafts. Painkillers too could not be given to Anakin as his body already had received enough and was now rejecting it.

Ferus didn't leave Dormé's side. Though he used the Force to send her calming thoughts, Master Kenobi warned him not to ease the pain, for it was not something they were to interfere with. In fact, the doctors had to ask both of the Jedi to leave the room until they could be sanitized.

Anakin's sensitivity to the Force began to return and with this came new complications as instruments twisted and writhed out of shape in response to his pain. 'Dormé! Oh goddess!' he screamed in a fit of unconscious hysteria. His metal hand newly replaced broke free of its restraint as he screamed her name again. The metal fingers reached out desperately toward her as he continued to scream incoherently. Her bed soon began to shake and move about until it was next to Anakin's. Only then did the fallen Jedi fall limp into a state of unconsciousness once more.

Dormé spent long hours supported by Anakin's proximity as she gave everything she had to bring their baby into the world. It was incredibly painful and between bouts of contracts and searing pain ripping through her, Dormé followed the doctor's instructions. It was frustrating and exhausting and seemed as though it would never end. It got to the point that she had to sleep between contractions just to have enough energy to continue on.

The hours passed without Anakin even being aware as he swam in a sea of searing pain. He continued to drift in and out of consciousness but no longer did his body react to the pain by touching the Force. As long as Dormé was near his body was unresponsive to the operations done to him. In his own way his presence aided in Dormé's birthing as her presence aided in his recovery.

They forced her to drink water every so often during the hours she endured, and then finally they told her the baby was almost there, that she had just a little more to go. The droid called it 'he' only to recant the statement once the little girl was born.

'It's a girl,' one of the medical droids announced.

Dormé smiled tiredly.

It was only to the sound of their daughter's cry that Anakin finally regain full consciousness. He could hear teh sound of medical droids speaking of the baby and this brought a weak smile to his lips. Turning his head towards his beloved he was about to smile when he felt a powerful shift in the Force. Dormé was fading away and rapidly.

Unfortunately, Dormé was haemorrhaging and as their little girl loudly announced her presence, Dormé was very close to saying her farewell.

'Dormé? Dormé!' he hoarsely whispered in a panic as his metallic hand reached for her. 'My love oh goddess no!' he continued in desperate tones.

It wasn't long before he was shifting his healing body onto Dormés cot. Holding her near, Anakin began plead with her in desperate tones. 'Dormé, you can't go—you can't leave us—not now! Not after everything! Our daughter needs you and so do I!

'I can't live without you Dormé; you complete me and fulfil me in ways I cannot explain! I love you so much and I am so sorry for everything! Please dear Goddess, don't take her from us!'

Dormé was once more brought out of her unconsciousness by Anakin's words. She didn't quite hear everything or understand the complexity of his protestations. She opened her eyes to find herself looking up at her best friend. She smiled at him before the pain returned and she winced.

Her hands felt tingly and she couldn't use them as she could before. She felt weaker, far weaker than she had when she first heard their baby cry. 'A girl, they said it's a girl...' she murmured happily. 'Our daughter...we have a little girl...'

Her smile both broke his heart and filled him with such bittersweet joy. Anakin could only weakly nod at her words feeling unshed tears coming to his eyes. Dormé couldn't die, not like this, not after all they had been through.

Recalling the events of the past few months, she looked at Anakin quite seriously. She didn't know if he still believed in what he promised her and needed reassurance. 'Anakin...'

'Blood pressure dropping,' the droid warned the doctor who was already doing everything he could.

Anakin leaned in, trying to ignore the fatalistic words of the droid. Anakin wanted to scream at the machine to be quiet and help save her instead. But Dormé's amber eyes met his blue gaze and Anakin knew the words just wouldn't come.

'There's nothing more we can do,' the doctor surmised, having stopped the bleeding, but noticing her lifesigns continued to deteriorate anyway. It was as though the baby now held all of the mother's life, her energy spent and her life a forfeit for the little one's survival.

'Anakin...' Dormé murmured. 'Promise me...you will raise our daughter as she ought to be raised...that you will take care of her...'

He shook his head desperately at her words. They were so soft and weak, yet so selfless and determined. Even now on the last breathes in this world his beloved thought nothing of herself and only for the safety of their daughter. _We will care for her together, Dormé. She will know her Ama. I swear to you, our little girl will know both of her parents!_ The words didn't come and instead he choked back a sob as he nodded. He gave her a light squeeze as for the moment his own wounds were forgotten.

Her breathing hitched and for a moment she could barely breathe. She implored, 'Promise me that she will know what it is to be loved.'

Dormé gasped for air with it came the revelation Anakins' heart had always known but could never fully understand: _She breathed life into you, now it is time to breathe life into her._ He could never really say no to her and this time wasn't different. Anakin nodded to her request as he felt a strange sense of peace pour over him. 'It will be done, I promise,' he whispered as a loving smile crept into his features.

Dormé smiled to his acceptance of her request. It was then that she was able to let go of the last hold she had on this life. Her eyes closed and just as she was about to return to the Force, her still warm lips tingled to the feel of his own.

Their daughter wailed in great concern for her parents and fear for this new, strange world around her. She was then placed in the arms of Ferus who was finally allowed back into the room.

Ferus felt Dormé's Force signature fading and this, along with the baby in his arms, caused tears to come to his eyes. Dormé was dying and there was nothing they could do. All he could do was comfort the little one who had just lost her mother.

But this was no ordinary kiss, as soon as their lips met Anakin felt as though his very soul were pouring into Dormé. It wasn't the first time he had felt this way; it was the first time he understood what it truly meant. That fateful night in her arms, she had breathed life into his body, while healing his broken soul. Now Anakin sought to pour all of his sensitivity to the Force into Dormé. He was a broken man, a flawed man, but it didn't stop him from giving her his everything. Into the kiss, he poured all the love Dormé had bestowed upon, all the sacrifices she had made and all the blessings she had given.

The young woman was a vessel from which love flowed freely, always giving everything she had to any and all who needed it. She never once wanted or demanded anything in return. All his life, he took what he wanted without hesitation or question. He didn't care who he hurt or who suffered for it. He was flawed, filled with darkness, jealousy, anger, and hate, yet in those moments, he gave everything he had to save her. With each breath, he offered his powers in the Force waned until there he had no more. But it mattered not for Anakin could feel Dormé's Force signature growing ever strong and knew that she had been spared, that through her survival, his own life too had been spared. For without Dormé and their little girl, Anakin knew he would truly have been lost.

Dormé didn't know what was happening, but she felt her heart beating stronger in her chest. Instead of getting colder, she was getting warmer and then not only did her lips tingle, but her whole body did. Dormé began kissing him back, her arms wrapping around the back of his head and pulling him closer.

'It's all right, little one,' Ferus murmured. As the child calmed, Ferus looked over to see it was not Anakin kissing the dying woman respectfully, but the two of them kissing as though she had not died and it took him a moment to realise just what happened, or rather the result of whatever happened. He sensed her Force signature no longer weakened, but growing stronger, recovering. He couldn't have explained it if he was asked.

'Anakin...' Dormé breathed, her eyes darting back and forth as she looked at him in surprise.

Dormé returned his kiss and it gave Anakin the strength to continue, to pour into her all the love that he held for her. Only when his Force powers had completely drained away did Anakin shakily drawing back to take in the beauty before him. A shy, but elated smile crept into his features as he gazed upon her. Her surprise made his heart swell in joy.

The little girl coughed as though trying to remind them that she was there. Ferus approached the two of them with the baby in his arms. 'Milady, Anakin...'

Anakin then turned his attention to the Jedi Knight and the little one he held. 'Dormé, it would seem a certain someone would like to see her ama,' he said in loving tones before giving her a squeeze. As much as he wanted to hold their little girl, his exhaustion and wounds made it almost impossible to even remain awake, nevermind take Aené. He gave Ferus and then Obi-Wan a shy, but grateful smile. He owed them both so much but ultimately he owed Dormé the most and soon he was holding her near while watching as Ferus gently placed the baby by Dormé.

'Our little girl, our little princess,' he murmured in joy. 'She's so perfect,' he whispered feeling unshed tears of elation fill his eyes. This truly was the happiest day of his life. It was so hard to believe after all of these hard months, the suffering and hardship, now she knew the baby was a little girl and that both of her parents were here to love her.

When he daddy spoke, she opened her eyes. She couldn't see very well, but the shapes and forms were accented through the Force and she knew they were her parents. But then nature took its course and she loudly proclaimed her need for food.

Anakin gasped in pleasant surprise at the sight of their little one's beautiful amber eyes. 'Dormé look!' he breathed in awe despite knowing that Dormé too was watching their daughter with equal joy.

Though Dormé recovered from nearly dying, she too was still healing and was not sure why their daughter was crying. She tried to console her.

'She's probably hungry,' Obi-Wan informed the new parents as he suggested to Ferus that they leave them for awhile. 'I'm sure they will need to rest,' he added.

Ferus nodded and followed the elder Jedi Knight from the room.

'Is that why you're crying, little one?' Dormé whispered, gently doing as suggested and watching the baby immediately respond and calm down.

In shy awe and joy the young father watched his beloved with their daughter feeling so honoured and grateful to be there. Though he was exhausted, Anakin couldn't help but gently touch their daughter's head and cheek. He then drew back some of Dormé's hair, now matted against her brow, away behind her ears. Had Anakin still been sensitive to the Force, he would have used it to summon the droid so as to get his beloved a cool cloth and some water.

The doctors, shocked by what had happened and being unable to explain it, were in deep conversations with the elder Jedi Knight as they tried to figure out how to account for her recovery and know what to do should she relapse. Since they needed to examine her again, they waited for her to finish breast feeding before taking the child away from her again so they could check over the baby as well as the mother. Dormé soon fell asleep and was unaware of the further tests.

The newest little Skywalker too was peacefully resting for most of the tests though she was aware of the inoculations which she was not very fond of at all, but soon enough, she was being handed to her uncle and this comforted her.

When the doctors and the Jedi returned Anakin was quick to ask them about bringing some water for Dormé as well as a cold cloth. While he had wounds of his own right now his family was his first priority. As much as he wanted to continue watching over their little girl Anakin didn't stop the physicians from taking away their little one as he knew she would need to be monitored and received her immunizations.

Almost as soon as they were alone once more Anakin held Dormé near and was soon drifting into a deep but peaceful sleep. Today wasn't just the first day of their daughter's life, it was Anakin's as well and this time he swore he would not ruin it as he had before.

* * *

For weeks, Anakin spent much of his days undergoing operations involving skin grafts and other related burn recovery. His body though broken as it was healed with unnatural swiftness. It wasn't long before he was learning to use his new prosthetic legs and in time was doing proper physical training. But what mattered most to Anakin was that, at the end of the day, he was able to see his family and watch their daughter Aené grow. Just seeing his beloved and their little girl always made his heart swell in humble pride and joy. The fallen Jedi never once missed his Force sensitivity and never ceased to be grateful for the joy that his family gave him. Though he longed to return to Naboo, his body had been through much and thus Anakin and his family remained on Coruscant. It was there that the finest specialists and modern technology in the galaxy could be found and thus it was the wisest choice. However, as time passed and Anakin's body recovered, his thoughts returned to Naboo.

Moteé had been posing as the senator for a few weeks as Dormé recovered and the truth of the matter was that she was reluctant to have to return to the duties. Now that their daughter was here, Dormé preferred spending all of her time with her rather than in political meetings.

Everything had not, in fact, been turned upside down with the chancellor's death. Instead, things went on as usual and there was a vote for a new chancellor. Prince Bail Organa was up for nomination, but upon hearing of Senator Amidala's death took a leave of absence. Senator Mon Mothma won a staggering amount of votes and was proclaimed the new chancellor.

Those from the Naboo government were asked to return to Naboo for a new senator to take Amidala's place. Many of her older handmaidens were asked to step down. Thankfully the chancellor's death along with Amidala's increased sympathies for the people of Naboo and did not detract from their reliability in decision making.

Dormé was paid off quite handsomely and allowed to stay in the senator's apartments until the newly elected senator arrived with their own entourage. She had plenty of other things to do, or rather to read so that she could learn how to properly take care of a newborn. She often invited Master Kenobi and Ferus to see the little one.

Both of the Jedi were deeply involved with the reconstruction of the Jedi Temple and taking care of the younglings that Senator Organa saved from Anakin's attack. Dormé allowed many of them to stay in the empty apartments that used to belong to the handmaidens, despite Moteé's displeasure about the whole thing.

While matters of politics settled and the Republic recovered from its near demise, Anakin found himself looking to the future as well. Though it was difficult to do Anakin began to sneak off to speak to landowners and lords about finding a lakehouse on Naboo. After much searching and even more negotiations, Anakin was able to make a deal with a rather wealthy land owner who had a love for speeders. If Anakin promised to build him a collection of custom speeders for his racing he had the perfect lakehouse for his family. One that was as the older man promised big enough for them to house ten children comfortably if they so desired. Anakin of course did but refused to close the deal until he was certain Dormé loved the house as much as he did.

Now came the fun part: how to surprise her without her figuring it out. After a long day of physiotherapy and training, Anakin returned home exhausted by in good spirits. He had purchased the transport passes they would need to make the journey (as he wasn't quite strong enough yet to fly) and if Dormé was willing, they could leave by morning.

Stepping inside, Anakin beamed to the sound of their daughter's laughter. Without the Force, he couldn't say where they were, but it didn't stop him from following the sound of giggles and happy cheers. Anakin was certain he would cease to tire of such loving and happy sounds.

Dormé had no idea why, but their daughter was always in such a good mood when the other Force sensitives were around.

Despite his lack of Force sensitivity, it wasn't hard for Anakin to locate his family and the rest of the younglings. He enjoyed having so many children around and often played with them whenever he could. Though he had yet to apologize for his actions of Order 66 Anakin's treatment of Obi-Wan and Ferus had vastly improved. In fact, in many ways, it was as though he wasn't even the same man anymore.

Leaning against the entrance to the small training hall, Anakin watched with a smile as his brother and Ferus trained some of the Jedi younglings. Though his thoughts often returned to that fateful night, Anakin did his best not to focus on the past. What mattered was the present and he was determined to make the most of it.

**The End **


	15. Epilogue

The years passed by and Anakin learned to settle into his new life as a father and as a non force sensitive. His skills with building speeders proved advantageous and soon he was receiving requests for custom ships by renowned racers. Upon occasion he went on races of his own but his family came first and foremost. Watching their daughter grow never ceased to amaze him, and it wasn't long before he was learning to braid her long blonde hair or playing hide and seek.

Only one thing troubled him and that was the rainy seasons. This particular day wasn't any different. The weather in his mind was miserable and though his beloved and their daughter who was now three years old were very happy to play in the rain he couldn't quite find the nerve to join them. Leaning against the ledge of the patio he watched on with a peaceful smile. Though he hated the rain he did love watching his girls enjoy themselves in it.

Dormé thought that the transition would be hard for Anakin to make the transition from the life he led as a Jedi to the quiet life here. But in the past few years they had been living back here on Naboo, Dormé found that he didn't miss those days on Coruscant at all.

Anakin had the same sort of joy she remembered them having as children and Dormé couldn't have been happier for it. Each day, there was something new and fascinating to experience once again through Aené's eyes.

Today Aené was dressed in her brand new boots, kicking the puddles as the spring rain fell from the sky. She laughed and kicked up the water gathering in the puddles, not caring that her hat had fallen off and was lost somewhere near the door.

Anakin was quick to gather their daughter's hat and laughed as he watched the two play about in the rain. It gave him a sense of relief to know their daughter didn't inherit her father's fear of rain though it wasn't quite enough to make him face his own fears and join them.

Dormé splashed in the puddles too.

'Higher!' Aené shouted gleefully. 'Higher, Ama!! More!!'

The image of the two of them playing filled his thoughts with a memory of another time and place, where a little boy could only face the rain if he was dancing with a certain little girl. He smiled wistfully remembering how he once told her that he was going to marry her. Anakin wondered if he would receive the same impish, but innocent reply.

Aené cheered and called to him. 'Come on, Daddy!' Even though she knew that he didn't like the rain or water for that matter.

Dormé giggled and started bouncing around, spinning around in circles.

Aené mimicked her ama, spreading her arms and spinning.

Anakin smiled in reply and was about to shake his head and encourage her to play with her ama, but something about the moment caused him to pause. He could almost hear the little girl's voice inviting him to dance in the rain, saying that she'd protect him from his fears.

Slowly, he joined them in the rain, each foot moving a little faster than before. 'Dance with me Aené. Make Daddy not be afraid of the rain anymore,' he encouraged as he took her little hands into his own and motioned her to place her boots over his own boots.

Aené cheered and raced over to Daddy as he finally came outside. She stepped up onto his boots and laughing, danced with Daddy.

Dormé's smile grew wider as she paused in her own dancing, re-braiding her long hair as she watched the pair of them danced. The sight filled her with such joy. 'Look at you, Aené! Look how tall you are now!' she said.

Anakin grinned and laughed as he began to dance with their daughter as his fears were momentarily forgotten. With Aené standing on his boots Anakin pretended to follow the traditional steps of a more classical dance though every once in a while he'd scoop her up and twirl her around bring new laughter.

Setting their little one down back onto his boots, Anakin continued to do this dance until Dormé spoke up causing him to briefly pause. Her hair was semi-braided and her cheeks flushed from dancing, bringing out her impish freckles. The sight of her brought back so many fond memories and for a moment he could only stare. 'Marry me, Dormé. Please marry me. 'The words escaped his lips even before his fears had a chance to take hold. Whatever was to come, was now ultimately up to her.

Dormé just stared at him as the rain continued falling all around them. She had to take it all in and for a moment, her thoughts were also taken back to another time and place in the rain.

Anakin gave a shy smile to Dormé's reaction feeling in that moment every bit the little boy who promised to one day marry his best friend all those years ago. Only now he understood the feelings he had felt for the little girl and what it all meant.

Aené didn't understand. 'What?' she asked.

Aené spoke up and Anakin slipped his fingers over her wet tousled blonde hair. Anakin couldn't deny the terrifying feeling that his heart along with his entire universe now hung by a thread. What was mere seconds felt like an eternity

Dormé took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Aené jumped on his feet that were not moving because she wanted to continue playing.

'I'll marry you,' she replied sincerely.

It took his mind a moment to register the weight of her action but as soon as he did Anakin eagerly returned her kiss with all the love her bore.

Her arms wrapped around him as he sighed. She could feel him slightly shaking under her and then relax.

He pulled Dormé in for another passionate kiss. 'I love you so much, Dormé!' he exclaimed in joy before noting that a little someone was jumping on his boots causing him to laugh.

'Princess! What are you doing, you silly girl?' he said with a grin before scooping her up into his arms and twirling her around.

Dormé giggled as Anakin twirled Aené around.

Aené didn't get it and just crowed in joy for the attention Daddy gave her.

'Guess what? Ama and Daddy are going to be married!' he cheered in joy before setting Aené back on the ground and slipping his arms around Dormé.

'You are truly the answer to my every dream,' he breathed before leaning in to steal another kiss.

Dormé blushed at his words and returned his passionate kiss. 'My dearest love...our little princess...although not so little anymore...' She blushed and fell silent for a moment before saying, 'Aené's going to be a big sister soon.'

Anakin was stunned by Dormé's revelation and even more thrilled about it. Overjoyed he pulled her into another tight embrace as he burst into laughter. 'We're having a baby!' cheered, now it was Dormé's turn to be twirled around as he shouted out in joy.

Dormé nodded in confirmation, unable to contain her joy, which manifest in his exclamation. She giggled as he twirled her around.

He looked to Aené and was soon picking up once more. 'Ama's having a baby, Aené! You're going to be a big sister! Isn't that wonderful?'The was definitely one of the happiest days of his life.

Aené didn't understand. 'Big sister? Baby, I was a baby—' But it was her parents excitement and happiness that rubbed off on her, causing her to giggle too. She put her little arms around Daddy's neck, smiling.

'And a finer big sister, I couldn't imagine,' Dormé said, grinning broadly as she kissed Aené's cheeks. Looking into Anakin's eyes, she reached up to touch his cheek. 'And I couldn't imagine a dearer, more beloved husband.'

And somewhere, beyond the veil, Shmi and her beloved looked down on the little family, beaming with pride. Everything was right in the universe.

* * *

A/N: We hope you enjoyed this story! Comments and feedback are always welcomed. Also, check out our website (listed in my author's profile) as well as LiveJournal community and fanlist!

Up next, we turn to the darker side of the universe in a tale entitled: _Reign of the Dark Mistress_


End file.
